Chuck vs Splinter Cell
by Watch Dogs
Summary: After Chuck had the intersect removed Bryce got the 2.0 instead of dying.After Sarah Casey and Bryce left Chuck is contacted By a NSA group called Third Echelon where he's given a new purpose in life/ Ch 16 has been fixed for those who had viewed it.
1. Chapter 1: Third Echelon

- Chuck versus Splinter cell-

Chapter 1: Third Echelon

I do not own Chuck or Splinter Cell

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Bold means flashback/Dreams**

Special thanks to Elysion1879, he reviewed a big section and fixed it.

LA, Burbank, Diner, 2:00 PM

'_There gone' _thought chuck. His eyes gathered with tears when he thought of Sarah Walker and John Casey. He thought that they were all friends but no they just left and went with Bryce Larkin, Carina Millar and Cole Barker for some special ops. Now they were the 'Dweam Team' or something like that. He wanted to be mad but Ellie's and Awesome's words still replayed in his mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Remember it's there loss you are one-" "AWSOME" interrupted Devon with his usual grin. Ellie's eye twitched in annoyance but she smiled sweetly "Yes honey, Chuck is awesome and Casey and Sarah are missing out on it so please do not let hate consume you, your way to good for that". Chuck smiled and pulled Ellie in to a hug, which prompted Devon to yell group hug as he crushed the both of them.**_

_**End**_

He wiped his eyes and continued to look out the window of the diner. He couldn't understand why the director of something...called Third Echelon would want to speak to him. The intersect was removed - so he was useless. His former teammates made that abundantly clear. Suddenly he was brought out of his depressing thoughts as a black man in an expensive suit sat across from him, he looked to be in his early 40's.

"Hello Chuck" he smiled as he spoke and not one of the fake smiles he was used to from people of his stature, no this one seemed genuine.

"Hello Mr..."

"My names Irving Lambert." he said politely.

Suddenly a waiter appeared next to them. Lambert orders a coffee, while Chuck orders a meal.

"Sorry haven't gotten around to eat yet." said Chuck embarrassed.

Lambert laughed before speaking "No need to apologize - now onto business" -Lambert took his coffee and took a sip before continuing- "I am the director of a 'specialized' NSA unit called Third Echelon - which runs under General Beckman's Radar, which I'm sure you know her from the Intersect assignment right?"

Chuck gasped loudly which caused Lambert to Chuckle lightly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' and to answer your inevitable question, Beckman meets with me to discuss this stuff."

"Then why doesn't she know about Third Echelon?" asked Chuck with excitement in his voice.

"Well the President pretty much gave us a NSA title to make what we do legal, in truth we work for the madam president directly, I do however own a a regular NSA branch as cover".

Chuck smiled happily but then frowned. "Let me guess - you want me to be an asset or some kind of analyst?" Lambert burst out in a loud laugh.

"You don't have the Intersect anymore, what use would you be as an asset? Chuck we want you in a new program we are starting - you'll be trained to work in the field and become a Special Agent"

Chucks eyes widened at the prospect of being a higher rank than his former teammates and old best friend.

Noticing his reaction when he mentioned his possible rank, an amused Lambert replied "That's correct - the reason for the high rank is so you have complete control over missions gear and etc"

"Could you tell me more about what is expected of me in this 'specialized' branch?"

"Well Chuck my friend, considering this is a brand new program the briefing will take place in Washington D.C. at Third Echelon H.Q."

"What about my friends and family, where will I be based out of? Will I be able to see them regularly?"

"You will have to undergo training for about a year and a half, after that you will be able to see your family and will be based out of LA. We will move you into Agent Casey's old building seeing as it already has a entrance into castle from your closet. This will allow you to be able to move freely without arousing too much suspicion."

Chuck smiled brightly.

"Sign me up - but there will need to be a very solid cover, my sister can be very nosey. Hell so can my friends." laughs Chuck while extending his hand.

Lambert shook Chucks hand while chuckling as well.

"Ah Eleanor Woodcomb did a great job a month back when she treated my niece...and her husband Devon is... well... Awesome" Both men had a little laugh before Lambert continued "Now I'll make a call to a business called Electrons, they're a company in Washington that fixes and sells computers. The company is owned by the NSA, so when they call your sister they will explain to her you're being offered a chance to train to become a manger of the new store going up here in place of the Orange Orange and that will excuse you for 6 months and then will keep adding on to your schedule until you training is complete". Chuck felt a pain of sadness shoot through him at the mention of the Orange Orange which Lambert caught.

"Listen Chuck... I'm sorry about what happened with Agent Walker." -Lambert chuckled slightly- "I was never one of those spies who believed to never fall in love shit, hell my wife is ex-DEA and I was her asset."

_So she just wasn't interested in me_ thought Chuck sadly before masking his sadness with a smile. He noticed Lambert talking on the phone. He talked for 46 more seconds before hanging up.

"Ok everything is set up by the time you get home Eleanor will have got the phone call, so all you need to do is pack and be at the airport by -Lambert checked his watch- 4:50 PM". They shook hands once more before leaving Chuck to finish his meal. It took 40 minutes and then he was done and sped out the door.

As soon as he opened the door he was met with...

"chuck-oh-my-god-your-getting-a-higher-paying-job-at-a-new-store-and-your-moving-on-with-your-life-now-all-we-need-is-to-get-you-a-new-girl" squealed Ellie in pure delight as she tackled Chuck in a hug. Chuck saw Devon behind the counter drinking one of his horrid drinks. He stopped drinking and looked at chuck and mouthed the word 'Awesome' to which Chuck Mouthed 'Help Me'. As Ellie left the room insisting she pack for him to attract female companions.

Devon walked over to Chuck. "So is this you-know-what related" asked Devon "Because it'll hurt her if you don't come back"

"Well it is Spy related but I'm definitely coming back - and before you ask, I'm not sure the details and no, Sarah and Casey are not helping me" said Chuck quickly. They sat on the couch as Ellie kept asking opinions about Chuck's clothes and Awesome would say good or nope. Finally she was finished after Chuck forced her to let him handle the underwear. She hugged him which Awesome quickly turned in to a group hug. Ellie was crying as she hugged and wished him luck.

Bye LA see you in a while though Chuck as he got in his Herder with Devon in the passenger seat.

-X-

Washington D.C., Third Echelon, 9:42 PM

Chuck sat in Lamberts office. He felt tired but knew he needed to hear this debriefing so he just pushed the tired feelings away.

"So chuck how was the flight?" asked Lambert as he took a seat behind his desk. Chuck found the room extremely nice. Behind Lambert was a nice painting that showed a beautiful view of D.C. The floor was made of tiles that if you looked at it from a bird's eye view, would look like the emblem of Third Echelon, an Eagles talon.

"It was nice, hehe private jets rock" said Chuck happily.

"Damn straight" –Lambert laughed- "any way the name of the program you'll be training for is Splinter Cell. Splinter Cells are trained to use: hand to hand combat, all forms of weapons, seduction - even though you use it rarely, sabotage, climbing, stealth, and all forms of transportation quick warning the training is not easy, you'll probably be puking up blood by the end of the days"

"Will I have to kill anyone" Chuck asked hesitantly.

Lambert sighed sadly.

"Eventually you will have to kill. However, we will teach you how to bury your emotions in order to do what needs to be done to complete the mission." replied Lambert "It is part of the ugly side of this business, one of which I personally try to avoid when able."

Chuck smiled in response. Lambert has been the first person in this line of work to share Chuck's opinion on taking lives - not to mention someone of such a high rank.

"Well at least my emotions won't get me kill" said Chuck.

Lambert nodded and continued.

"You will be wearing a custom made suit designed to help you blend into darkness. These suits are made out of Kevlar and can function well under almost any environment - except for fire of course, you'll also have a balaclava, night vision goggles and finally you'll get a choice of: a pistol, assault rifle, two flash bangs or two incendiaries and a single combat knife."

Chuck thought about all the weapons Casey talked about.

"I'll have a suppressed Five-Seven along with a... SC20-K silenced and two flash bangs" requested Chuck.

Lambert grinned as he typed in Chuck's weapons list. He reached in to his desk and handed Chuck a Satellite phone and a headset.

"I'll call you or your assignment operator after you complete your training and return to LA. We will also outfit Castle with a large array of weapons and gadgets in case you get tiered of your selected weapons"

"Yah who's my assignment operator sir" asked Chuck.

"Don't talk to me like that, talk to me like a friend and you will find out in one minute" –Lambert hit a button next to his phone- "she'll be accompanying you to your D.C. apartment and yes your clothes are there". Both men waited a minute before the doors opened and a beautiful Red head walked in. Her hair reached down to her shoulders and she had freckles on her cheeks. For the first time since Sarah left he thought _wow she's hot. _She smiled at Chuck who blushed lightly.

"Director Lambert I presume this is Agent ummmm..."

"His cover name will be Sam Fisher but his really name around family and friends is Chuck Bartowski"

"Awww Agent Fisher it's a pleasure my names Anna Grimsdóttír but you can call me Grim" Grim held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Grim" said Chuck as he politely shook it.

"Ok Anna take him back to his apartment and then take him for a haircut and Mr. Bar... Fisher please grow a small 'short box beard' remember, many people have seen you out here so we need an appearance change now that wraps up our business, training is tomorrow at 4:30 AM see you then". Chuck and Grim left the office and headed out towards the main lobby that had the elevator that would take them out of the underground complex and up to the parking garage they use as a cover for the building.

"So wanna grab a bite to eat after your hair gets cut" asked Grim. Chuck nods.

"So am I getting a full shave or what?"

"Nope it's just getting shortened a little bit"

"So what's training like". Grim smiled.

"You'll be able to say you've been to hell" chuckled Grim manically. Chuck started to sweat.

-X-

Russia, Moscow, Castle 2nd version

Sarah looked at Bryce Larkin, John Casey, Carina Miller, and Cole Barker as they sat around the giant metal conference table after Beckman's briefing on a man named Kombayn who not only killed two CIA Agents but tonight he was going to sell three tactical Nukes to Fulcrum. Everybody at the table was involved in what a lot of people considered the dream team. DEA, MI6, NSA, and CIA all working together but Sarah did not look at this as a dream team no she missed Burbank more importantly Chuck.

As soon Chucks father removed the Intersect and Bryce uploaded 2.0 she just left and accepted this fate of seducing fat, rich, vodka soaked Russian not to mention Cole and Bryce's none stop flirting with her. She wished she could have at least said she loved Chuck but she was scared at how easily he made her defenceless just by a simple grin. Suddeny Casey snapped his figure in front of Sarah.

"Come on Walker we have to intercept Kombayn". She sighed and stood up and followed him out the door.

_I love you chuck_ she thought as she got in the van. Even if it did provide a bit of comfort she would still end up crying herself to sleep tonight. Just like every night for the past year.

-X-X-

End of first chapter please review. Chucks hair cut and new beard will make him look more like Sam fisher from splinter Cell Conviction minus the grey hair. The next chapter will be a skip to the end of Chucks training. Please no flames yet until I've actually gotten into the story. And don't worry the family and friends aspect of Chuck will still be there.

Hope you enjoyed.

See Ya


	2. Chapter 2: His New Life

Chuck VS Splinter Cell-  
I do not own Splinter Cell of Chuck  
Chapter 2: His new Life  
Italics means thoughts

AN: In joy the filler chapter while I figure out the specifics of chucks first mission so enjoy.

**LAX, Tuesday 4:01 PM – Present time  
**

Ellie waited patiently for her brother in the arrival area. It ended up taking a year and a half for him to finish his training. Apparently he also has a new girlfriend, Anna. Even though she wanted Chuck to be happy and get a new girl in his life - she was still scared for him. _This 'Anna' better not hurt my little brother or I'll kill her.  
_  
She looked up at the clock which read 4:01, meaning his plane landed 11 minutes ago. She couldn't get over the scary thought of him deciding to live so far away. _This was the first time since the Stanford days where he has been separated from me_. Hell it was hard for her to find out he is going to live in John Casey's old place, instead of his old room at Casa Bartowski-Woodcomb. Out of the corner of her eye she saw an attractive young man - his hair was short and his beard was nice and trim. _Guess checking guys out wouldn't hurt to pass the time…wow great ass._

Suddenly the same man ran straight at her and scooped her up in a hug. "Ell! I missed you so much!" He removed his sunglasses after placing her back on her feet.

Ellie's eyes widened when she found herself staring into the brown eyes of her baby brother.

"Ch-Chuck oh my god!" she pulled him in to a bone breaking Ellie-Hug.

Suddenly her face scrunched up as a disturbing thought crossed her mind. _Eww… I checked out my own brother.__  
_

Behind Chuck she could see an attractive red head heading over to them. Ellie thought she looked lovely. As Ellie watched her, Chuck followed her eyes and smiled.

"Anna this is my sister Eleanor Bartowski-Woodcomb. Ellie this is my girlfriend, Anna Grimsdóttír." 

"Hello you can call me Grim, umm... may I call you Ellie or would you prefer Eleanor?" 

"Please call me Ellie, especially since you are soon to be part of the family. Now let's grab your luggage so we can get you two home, Devon and I have a surprise waiting!" 

Ellie walked off without noting Anna's eyes, which looked like they might pop out of their head.

Chuck just laughed in response and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"As you can tell... Ellie can be _very_ pushy but she means well, but you will never have to worry about me rushing things but Ellie well… she's already imagining our children." Chuck let out a small laugh at the end of his sentence as Anna's eyes widened further.

"Don't worry she won't push too much" Chuck laughed. _At least I hope not._

"It's alright you're the first guy I've dated whose family seems to genuinely care about each other."

"HURRY UP!" Both Chuck and Anna flinched as they took off full speed to where Ellie was trying to find their luggage. She mumbled sorry along the way to the few people with children, who thanks to Ellie started crying.

-X-

**LA, Burbank, Castle, Friday **(Year and a half ago)

Sarah looked at Chuck as he talked with the General. She kept asking him questions and seemed pretty happy that Chuck was finally free of the Intersect. Sarah felt a small smile creep onto her face as he made a joke. She finally found someone to spend the rest of her life with and she would be damned if she would let the Government tear them apart.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Bryce.

"Listen Sarah... I know you want to stay and I understand, but you have to remember the government would destroy your life and his. They don't let Agents like us have normal lives - not while there losing a war on their own front. Imagine what it would be like for everyone in Chuck's life if the Government, not to mention Fulcrum or the Ring - came and started a fight with you. Then they could charge Chuck with hiding you. Sarah just think this over, if you still want to stay and risk Chuck's world for your happiness then do it, but if you want him to be safe then do the right thing - be at the airport tonight at 9:00 PM. I should have the new Intersect by then."

Sarah looked at Chuck. She felt tears slide down her cheek. She knew that there was no way she could risk his life. He deserved to be able to smile…to make a family of his own, and to have an amazing job worthy of his full potential. He deserves to be normal, free from the spy world - even if she couldn't be. She snuck out of Castle and drove home and packed. She cried the whole time. She just wished that she could've met him when she was younger. She looked at some of the pictures of them, she packed only one. It was Chuck and her hugging with huge smiles on their face in a field. After checking her hotel room one more time, she felt she was done and did what she was trained to do - she left him. After everything they had been through, they didn't even get to have one moment.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she remembered Barstow - stupid Morgan, she smiled as she remembered Chuck rushing to the bathroom to get his condom only to find an IOU from the short bearded pain in the ass.

Later that evening she boarded the plane and took a seat next to Bryce. She looked at him and asked, "So where to first?"

"We're first going to D.C, then Paris, and then finally Moscow. Sadly this time Carina, Casey, and some MI6 Agent are coming with us."

Sarah heard Casey's chuckle of amusement from the behind them. She looked out her window and frowned.

_It won't be the same without you Chuck... I love you_

**Present Time-Russia, Moscow, The Fortress **

Sarah snapped back to the present when she heard Casey yell at her. "Walker! The new guy is here," she heard him mumble something about Superman. She just shrugged it off and she left her room and went to the conference room. She found a man who looked to be in his late 20s - early 30s with black hair. He had a clean shave and looked like he had never been in combat before. 

He smiled at everyone in the room. "Hello everyone, I'm Special Agent Daniel Shaw"

-X-

Chapter 3 and 4 will be little in-between stories. Chapter 5 will progress in to Chuck's first mission. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I'll add the next chapter soon. And a quick note the fortress is like a second castle that is built in Russia for the dream team lol.

SPECIAL THANKS TO Elysion1879 FOR A GREAT JOB EDITING

Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3: Back Home

**Chapter 3: Back home**

I do not own Chuck or Splinter Cell.

_Italics = Thoughts_

AN: Yet another Filler story enjoy don't worry though next chapter is a mission and a little encounter between... I've said to much .

**Burbank, LA – Present Time**

The ride back was quiet and comfortable, Ellie just glad to have her baby brother home. As Chuck exited the car, he thought about the inevitable barrage of questions he would have to endure from his friends and family. He went to the trunk to grab their luggage, and walked towards Casey's former apartment. When he opened it up he found brand new furniture. Even though it had been a year and a half, he still felt weird walking into his former teammate's apartment. It just didn't feel the same without all the Reagan pictures and guns. Brought out of his musings when he noticed an envelope lying on a table to his right and went forward to open it.

_Agent Fisher, hope you enjoy the apartment. It has been fully stocked with food and furniture._

_Director Lambert._

Chuck smiled and placed the luggage on the ground and exited the apartment. He walked over to Ellie's apartment and opened the door only to find Morgan playing Xbox.

"…Morgan what the hell? Where is Ellie and Grim?" Morgan looked up at Chuck with wide eyes before running and jumping onto his leg. After a few minutes he got off and decided to finally answer the question.

"Grim? Oh! You mean the hot red head?"

"Yes, my girlfriend." interrupted Chuck.

"You lucky bastard! Anyway Ellie and Devon moved to the apartment next door from here."

"Ok thanks. Hey! Is that a new game?"

"You bet bro, it's the new Ubisoft Stealth game. Right now I'm sneaking through a nuclear power plant, you wanna play?"

_With my luck that'll be my first mission. _Chuck smirked. "My sister would kill me if I ditched her tonight to play Xbox - later buddy."

"No problem. This upcoming Friday is my time to test Anna or Grim or whatever her name is."

"No" groaned Chuck in response.

"Oh yah buddy an evening of Morgan!" yelled Morgan excitedly

"OK, ok ill tell her." As Chuck exited the room he heard Morgan mumble, "Sizzling Shrimp."

Chuck quickly walked over to Ellie's new apartment and knocked twice. Devon opened the door and looked Chuck up and down before his eyes widened.

"Bro you look AWESOME" Devon pulled Chuck in to a massive bone breaking man hug.

"Th-thanks D-Devon b-b-but ... can't breathe" Devon quickly lets go of him and motioned him to enter the house. Grim, Ellie, Devon, and Chuck sat on Ellie's new red couch. Ellie spoke first as usual.

"So how did you two meet?"

"We actually met through Electron." replied Grim

"Really - so you're going to be working here with Chuck, right?" asked Devon.

"Yep". Chuck noticed Ellie staring at his face. She suddenly reached out and touched his right cheek where he knew he had a scar.

"Chuck what happened?"

**3 months ago **

Chuck watched the light fixture swing slowly left to right. He knew when Lambert talked about interrogation training that he would hate it. But at least this was at the end of his training. He knew his pain tolerance has increased drastically over the course of training in the past year and 3 months. He can hardly believe it has been only that long. He feels like he has been training for the better part of at least twice that long._ The first few months of training were beyond brutal. Grim was right - this training is like being in hell. At least I can say… not only have I been to hell - but I was also a resident. _

Chuck is brought out of his inner dialogue when a largemuscular man walks in to the room.

"Who do you work for?"

"Fuck you." Chuck spat.

The man swung hard and hit Chuck hard on the right side of his face. He then walked over to him and removed a switch blade and dug it an inch and a half below the corner of his right eye. Chuck grunted and moaned in pain as he slowly sliced down from below his eye to his chin. Then he hit him three more times, right where he cut Chuck's face.

Soon after Lamberts walks into the room stating that Agent Fisher has completed his Interrogation Training and was to be taken to the medical office immediately.

**Present Time**

"Chuck, honey?" Grim says breaking Chuck out of his flashback. He then looks at Grim and smiles before answering his sister's question.

"I had to take a computer monitor off a high shelf and I accidently lost control of it and it hit me and cut me open, it took five stitches to close," replied Chuck before thinking - _If she saw my back and stomach I'd be screwed because there would be no way in hell to explain the blow torch and cigarette burns marks._

Ellie seemed to believe him, remembering how clumsy her brother had been growing up. After all he was her first patient, as the group continued to talk. After a while she starts her girl talk with Grim, so Devon and Chuck leave and go to the kitchen.

"So how was it?" asked Devon giving Chuck a look stating he wasn't looking for knowledge on Electrons.

"Honestly it was tougher than anything I imagined - both painful and exhausting at the same time." Chuck sighed in response.

"Really? How so?"

"Ever had someone take a blow torch, slowly to your skin from your right shoulder, down to your left hip?"

Devon's eyes widened, looking at his brother-in-law in a new light. "Oh my god! Why would they do that?"

"Interrogation training."

"How did you get through that, it sounds excruciating? I assume it was just some scenario with fake questions?"

"Yeah, but they tried to make it as realistic as possible. I found it was simple to not say anything - all I had to do was pretend they were asking the location of my family and friends. Nothing is more important than my family and friends."

Devon broke into a wide smile.

"Chuck you are one _awesome_ dude straight to the core."

"Damn straight" Devon removed two beers and handed one to Chuck.

"So… is this relationship with Grim fake, like how it was with Sarah?" Chuck felt a slight pain in his chest, but used his training to push it back.

"No actually we hit it off from the start, but we only started dating 4 months ago. At first my training schedule was way too packed for me and her to actually try a date."

"Oh I see so have guys um you know…?"

"I'll let you hear the answer to that tonight!" both of them laughed. Moving onto lighter subjects, like all the _awesome_ things the Captain has been up to recently - they resumed their conversation. After two more hours they deemed it time to go to bed, so Grim headed over to their apartment as Chuck finished his goodbyes with Ellie.

"You know I really like her Chuck" Ellie watched Chuck laugh and gave her a hug.

"Yeah me too, sis."

"So when dose the shop open?" asked Devon as he approached behind Ellie and hugged her lightly.

"Friday is our first day."

"Really? Already? Well good luck, bro."

"Thank you and good night." As chuck walked away he heard Ellie whisper something about eating off Devon's clothes, Chuck winced and ran home. He walked in the apartment to see his stunning girlfriend smiling mischievously, while wearing a very provocative night dress - needless to say he forgot all about his sister.

"Come on… if you want to give Devon an answer to his question…" she giggled as Chuck's face turned red but that didn't stop him from following her into her room.

-X-

Hope you enjoyed the brand new chapter. Please review.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ****Elysion1879 FOR AN AMAZING JOB AT EDITING.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Mission

Chuck vs. Splinter Cell Chapter 4: First Mission I do not own Chuck or Splinter Cell. _Italics = Thoughts_

AN: Loved the comments and thanks for views hope you enjoy. This first mission is following the Splinter Cell book, but not to the core.

**Burbank, LA-Present**

Chuck smiled as he fixed Mr. Johnson's hard drive. Even after all the training to suppress his emotions he undertook… it still hasn't changed the happiness he gets from successfully fixing an electronic device. Since the opening three days ago their business was progressing well, but then again the NSA had a huge part in the customers knowing of them.

Chuck removed his eyes from the hard drive and looked at Grim. She sat at her desk typing away with her iPod playing in her ears. As much as he loved to sit and relax - his Agent side was screaming for some action.

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts as the bell above the entrance door rung signalling a customer. He finished tightening the last screw then headed out to check out who the new customer was. His eyes went a little wide before settling back down - in front of him stood none other than Jeff and Lester in their Nerd Herder uniforms.

"Hello (hiccup) good sir" slurred Jeff as his left eye twitched.

_This should be good _thought Chuck as he smiled. He could tell by the looks on their face, that they couldn't tell it was Chuck.

"How can I help you boys?"

"Well our manager Emit asked us to check out the competition, seeing as you stole our customers!" said Lester in his usual know it all voice. Chuck smirked a bit before answering.

"Aw that bastard is still the manager, where's Big Mike?"

Lester gave him a questioning look. Jeff on the other hand smiled his usual drunken ass smile.

"Hey, _hiccup_ Chuck! Good ol'buddy! How's _hiccup _it going?"

Chuck laughed as Lester eyes went wide.

"Chuck is that really you? If it is you…you look reallllly different man. Have you been working out?"

Chuck let out a laugh "How could Jeff tell it's me when he's drunk no less, and yet you couldn't while being completely sober? I'm hurt but I'll ask again, where's Big Mike?" Lester looked like he was trying to find the right words to say.

"He is a buy more, green shirt".

As Chuck was about to respond, his phone turned green and made a siren alarm sound.

"Shit. Lester, Jeff - I'll stop by the Buy More later, but I have to go. I have an important call to answer and finish off my work."

"Always a work-a-holic eh Charles…? Well I'll see you later and we'll show you a new Jeffster song!" Lester turned and dragged Jeff with him.

As they left Jeff gave Chuck a wink.

"Did... he... just wink at you?" asked Grim in confusion.

"He's a drunk, babe." Chuck cringes.

"Well as much as I would like to explain how creepy Jeff Barnes is, it is time for a mission!"

Grim and Chuck darted to the back of the shop and opened up the gate to Castle. As soon as they entered the old conference room Grim started typing away at the computer. Suddenly the black screen turned blue before Lambert appeared on screen.

"Hello! Agents Fisher and Grim."

"Sir" They both spoke in unison.

"Agent Fisher it's time for your first mission, how are you feeling?"

"Amazing Sir" Chuck chuckled.

"Good, let's start the debriefing" he took a breath before continuing "Two hours ago a Third Echelon operative, a CIA operative, and a NSA operative went missing in Iran. Intel states the people who took them belong to an arms dealing organization known as, 'The Shop', now we're not sure where they are being held – that is where you come in, Fisher."

"Agent Fisher your objective is to observe an arms deal going down in the out skirts of Iran. The arms deal is being watched over by a Russian man named Dimetry Coval, who is a high ranking agent in, 'The Shop', we know that he has the location of the operatives so get the location by any means. Then call it in and we'll confirm the location. Agent Grim, I want you running overhead remote support for Agent Fisher."

"Yes sir"

"How many hostiles will be there?" Chuck asked.

"The deal is going down in a warehouse - seven guards around the outside, however on the inside there is a total of twenty hostiles, ten hostiles belong to 'The Shop' and ten belong to the buyer. Which this brings up the second task of the operation, we need you to identify who the buyer is."

"Where did we get this tip on the weapons deal?"

"We can't give the man's name but he's a mole on the inside of 'The Shop."

"Roger. How will I be getting there?"

"We are going to drop you in via HALO drop at night. You will be ten clicks away from the target. When you land, there will be a red jeep one click from you position. Drive the jeep until you see the warehouse, then abandon and go on foot. I suggest bringing a sniper rifle with the appropriate scope for the guards outside."

"I agree with the sniper and the route I'm taking is fine but what about the agents that were captured and who does the plane belong to?"

"The plane belongs to Third Echelon"

"Ok good."

"Now, when you get the location from Dimetry send it to me via phone and I'll have an Echelon strike team pick up the operatives."

"Affirmative - I'll begin packing immediately."

"Oh and Sam, we have another team in play for Dimetry."

Chuck frowned "Dream Team, right?"

"You cannot let them have Dimetry. They might make a play for the captured operatives and we don't need the CIA, MI6 or the DEA getting their hands on Echelon Agents. Hell I don't even want NSA getting him - I'm giving you permission to terminate Dimetry after he divulges the location."

"Understood sir, when will the Dream Team be onsite?"

"Tomorrow. That is why we are getting you out there tonight. Your cover for Mr. and Mrs. Woodcomb is that you are going to D.C. to meet with some potential employees for your shop in Burbank."

"And I'm guessing that you will have people to come back with us?"

"Affirmative. Any other questions?"

"No Sir."

"Good luck Agent Fisher and the code name for the operation is 'Barracuda." With that the monitor turned black.

"Fuck night parachuting seriously." groaned Chuck in frustration. _To make it worse, now I have to work to beat my old team... great._

-X-

**Over Iran-Present time (2 Clicks to drop point)**

Chuck sat in his seat, his buckle undone. He wore his Kevlar suit and balaclava, with his oxygen mask hanging from his face by one buckle, as well as his parachute on his back. He looked over at the black bag that his weapons were stored in an hour ago. Suddenly the commanding officer of the plane makes his way over to Chuck.

"Ok we are just about there now. Remember the game plan as you parachute down. We will drop bag down about a click away from you, so you don't get flattened."

"Understood."

"Now. When the light over there" _He points at a light on the right of the flight door_. "Turns red, you get your ass over to the yellow arrow and stand still. Thirty seconds after the light turns red the door will open, but do not jump out."

"I know. I've been trained for this." interrupted Chuck. _I can't believe this guy is treating me like a new recruit... prick._

"Ok whatever, anyways - when the light goes green jump." _The commanding officer shook Chucks hand._ ""I hope you make it Agent Fisher." Chuck watched the soldier return to the cockpit. After a few seconds of silence, a whistle blew and the red light turned on. Chuck slowly got up, while he fixed his oxygen mask. Then he walked over to the arrow. Just like the officer said - the door slowly opened. Suddenly a voice spoke out from a speaker over the Cockpit door.

"ETA 45 SECONDS!"

Chuck waited and after 40 second a countdown began.

"5, 4,3,2,1, go, go, go!"

The green light flashed green and Chuck jumped. The night was so dark that Chuck couldn't see the ground but lucky for him - he had a special parachute that sprang when it was time. Chuck just relaxed and let the air hit him. Suddenly his relaxation was broken when the emergency light went off warning him of a malfunction.

_FUCK!_

He quickly began trying to pull the emergency release but to his horror it jammed and would not budge at all.

_FUCKING SHIT!_

He started thinking of different ways he had been taught to fix this issue, and then remembered the last resource option his instructor taught him. He removed his knife and cut the clip holding the parachute in the bag and with a pop it shot out. He knew he was already really close to the ground, but felt confident he wouldn't die or receive massive injuries. After a few more seconds of gliding through the air he hit the ground hard and felt his ankle pop. He muffled a groan and removed the parachute and placed his knife back in the holder, on his right hip. He then looked at his ankle – he was lucky it wasn't broken. His ankle was just mildly sprained and he knew he could make it around. Chuck pushed on his earpiece.

"Grim do you copy, this is Fisher over."

"SAM WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? Your heart rate went through the roof! Are you okay?"

"Yah I am fine, there was a minor...well... two major problems with the parachute, but I'll tell you about them in the debriefing"

"Ok, Grim out."

Chuck removed his oxygen mask and his parachute. He then looked up in the air and saw a white shape with a green blinking light slowly falling to the ground; it seemed to be about a click away from his position so he made his way over. He found the black bag that contained his stuff. He opened it up and removed his gear and began clipping it to him. When he finished he looked and found the red jeep and quickly hopped in and started his ride towards the base.

Five clicks later he removed himself from the jeep and started towards the enemy base. He reached in to his back pouch while he walked and removed some Ibuprofen and popped two into his mouth and chewed in hopes of alleviating the pain in his swollen ankle.

When he made it 1 and a half clicks from the base he took his sniper rifle off his left shoulder and looked in to the sight. He saw two men on top of a small building to the left of the warehouse. He also found four men in a circle smoking and talking. He knew that they would be handled last seeing as they currently stood under a light unlike the other two he had just seen. The last man was off to the far right taking a piss and in the dark to Chuck's luck. Chuck took note that the hostiles had on sand camo gear. Chuck quickly removed a silencer from his pouch and tightened it on to his sniper rifle and then put the scope back to his eye.

With one deep breath, he pulled the trigger and watched the man taking a piss, fly off his feet with blood spraying out of his head. Chuck felt like throwing up seeing as this was his actual first kill not counting the fat man at the engagement party and the man who tripped out the window. Chuck inhaled sharply and looked through his sniper scope yet again. One of the two men on the roof seemed preoccupied with a back pack, while the man on the left of him looked bored. Chuck quickly shot him through the forehead. The man looking through his bag looked horrified and before he could shout out, he met the same fate as his partner.

Chuck turned his attention back at the four men in the circle. He looked around for something to use as a distraction so that he could begin shooting but found none. As he got ready to shoot the light above them, he found one of the men in the circle messing with the pin of one of his incendiaries. He smirked and watched for a few minutes and found his opening. The man put his finger through the loop. Chuck knew if this didn't work he would have to dispatch the men quickly. Chuck took aim and fired. He saw the man flinch from the bullet graze but that's not what made him smile. When the man flinched he jolted his arm up from his leg, effectively pulling the pin off his incendiary grenade. The grenade made a small popping noise as yellow gas went out into the air and then followed by bursting into flames catching all the men on fire. Three died instantly, while one only got his arm caught on fire. Before a scream could escape his mouth, Chuck put a bullet in his throat effectively ending his life.

Chuck clicked his headset on.

"All guards on the outside are down, I'm moving in."

"Copy over and might I must say - nice kills." responded Grim with happiness in her voice.

"Wait... how did you know the way I killed them?"

"UAV"

"Oh... ok Agent Fisher out."

Chuck sprinted towards the warehouse. When he got there he quickly hid the bodies and then walked up to the door and slid a camera under it. On the other side he found one guard sitting in a chair listening to music. Chuck slowly opened the door and crept up behind the man. He pulled out his knife slowly with his right hand while he readied his left hand to cover the man's mouth. Quickly and quietly, Chuck cupped the man's mouth while slicing through his neck muscles and veins. The man convulsed slightly before going limp. He let the man sit in the chair as blood continued to spill all over himself and the floor. Chuck placed the knife away and turned on his night vision goggles as he continued towards the door at the end of the hallway. When he reached the door he slipped the camera optic camera under it.

He found two men sitting at a table playing cards while another man leaned out of the window drinking a beer. Chuck opened the door a bit before throwing a flash bang into the room. As he shut the door he heard feet begin to move before a loud popping sound filled the air. Chuck quickly opened the door and double tapped the two men standing around the table. The third, who had been the guy leaning out the window ran at Chuck with his arm cocked back. Chuck caught the punch and twisted his arm behind his back, while he shot him in the back of the head causing blood to sprinkle all over Chucks mask. After a quick inspection, Chuck walked to the metal door and opened it and found another hallway. Chuck looked up at the light that seemed to be giving his night vision goggles a problem. He shot the light out and walked to the door at the end of this hallway.

_There had better not be another fucking hallway _thought Chuck as he placed his optic cable under the door and found a man leaning over a rail.

This enemy had a black business suit on. Chuck slowly opened the door and crept behind him. He placed a hand on the man's mouth and one on the back of his head and twisted until a cracking sound emanated from his neck. He slowly lowered the man to the floor and looked over the rail.

Seven feet from Chuck's position stood twelve men, one group of 6 wearing sand camo gear and the other 6 wearing black suits. They seemed to be in a heated discussion. Chuck noticed a man standing away from the group. He pressed in on his ear piece.

"I have located the target."

"Copy."

Suddenly Chuck felt the cold tip of a gun barrel being pressed against his head.

"Stand up slo-"

Chuck quickly spun on his heels and double tapped the man in the chest with his Five-seven, after which he put another bullet through his head instantly killing him. As he checked the man's pulse to make sure he killed him - he heard automatic weapons being fired behind him and turned to see Dimetry standing over his own dead men smiling sadistically. The buyer's leader came over and shook hands with Dimetry.

"Hey Grim, seems like we have a double crossing."

"Huh really? Well that makes your job easier."

"Yep, I'm going to go loud."

"Copy. Good luck. Grim out."

Chuck removed a grenade and made his way towards the ladder that leads to the ground floor.

He quickly pulled the grenade pin and through it towards the six men standing away from his target. One man screamed 'grenade' and then it exploded, sending the men and different parts of their body in different directions. Chuck saw three other men start running down towards him. Chuck quickly levelled his silent SC20-K and dropped each man with three shots to the chest. When Chuck finally turned around he saw Dimetry and the leader of the people buying the crates of weapons looking around in shock. Chuck slowly made his way over to the two men using the shadows to get closer. He checked his watch which read 7:43 AM.

_Ok time to wrap this up._

Chuck got up behind Dimetry and placed a hand over his mouth as he removed his Tanq gun from his holster and then he shot the leader of the buyers in the throat. He felt Dimetry go for his weapon but Chuck shot that idea down literally, as he pulled out his pistol and shot him in the hand. Chuck rolled his eyes as the man let out a big holler. Chuck let Dimetry go long enough to turn him around and grab him by the throat. He brought Dimetry's face to his before talking.

"Let's cut the bull shit. Where the fuck, are the three Agents that went missing in Iran?" Dimetry decided to just spit on Chucks face. Chuck grabbed Dimetry's left hand with his left hand and snapped his four fingers. Dimetry screamed so loud that Chuck could swear his ear drums might burst.

"Th-there at 'The Shops" main head quarters!"

"Good where is that?"

"Th-they'll k-kill m-m-me!"

"Yeah well, you have more pressing matters to worry about. What I have planned will make you wish for death. Now speak!" Dimetry seemed to think something over before spoke.

"Reach in t-to my pocket there's a piece of paper with the coordinates on it u-use t-that." Chuck quickly reached in to the man's pocket and found the piece of paper.

"Why carry the location on a piece of paper, are you fucked in the head?"

"He wanted it!" Demitry pointed at the tranq'd man."

"You better pray to god that these coordinates checkout because if they don't – I will pry your teeth out. One. ." Chuck quickly typed the coordinates into his phone and sent them to Lambert directly. After 5 minutes his phoned beeped.

_Agent Fisher we have confirmed this is 'The Shops' Headquarters and that our Agents are present in the building good job. Also we don't need any info from the buyer so I'm giving you an order to kill him._

"Aww my boss says that you told the truth. Good, now who are these people buying 'The Shops' weapons?"

'I've said enough." Chuck gave an angry grunt before shooting him in both knees three times. For an added bonus he shoved the smoking barrel in to the man's eye effectively melting it, yet again Dimetry screamed.

"Th-th-there F-Fulcrum operatives"

"Ah ha! Thank you." Chuck placed the barrel against his head and fired splattering blood and brain on the wall. He then shot the tranq'd Fulcrum Agent in the head.

"Grim objective complete I ne-"

"Sam I just uploaded your extraction point on to your phone and you need to hurry, Dream Team just showed up early and are headed to your location."

Before Chuck could answer a gruff voice he recognized all too well spoke.

"Hands in the air now you piece of shit!"

Chuck turned and looked at the 5 people he didn't want to see with their guns raised towards him.

"You don't say Grim, you don't say."

"He looks like an agent." said Cole

"Yeah and looks pretty hot too." Carina chimed in.

_Same old Carina _thought Chuck as he smirked under his mask.

"Are you an agent?" asked Bryce

Chuck clapped his hands together in a mocking way.

"Who do you work for and why did you kill our target? We needed him for information!" growled Sarah in anger. Chuck laughed loudly at the angry Blond in front of him which just seemed to piss her off more. Chuck noticed another man behind them all.

"Listen sir I'm going to ask for your credentials or I will give the kill order, so who ar-" the mystery Agent was interrupted by the glass over head shattering as regular NSA agents rappelled in.

_By the look of them they belong to Beckman._

-X-

After the glass stopped raining Sarah looked up and groaned. Casey spoke first though.

"Whoever that fucker was, he got away - and why the hell did you guys rappel in? I didn't even give the order!" bellowed a very _very_ angry Colonel John Casey. He missed all the gunplay.

-X-

Chuck ran through the desert-like conditions laughing as he remembered Casey yelling at his men out for jumping the gun.

"Chuck that was a close call, luckily something ooooor someone made them jump the gun." laughed Grim through Chucks headset.

"What did you do?" laughed Chuck

"I hacked their phones and gave them the signal to rappel in, pretty awesome huh?"

"Oh I'll show you how clever you are when I get home"

"I'll be looking forward to it! Grim out."

Chuck smiled as he got closer to the sound of helicopter blade. He had only one thought in his mind.

_Team Fisher 1, Dream Team 0_

-X-

Woohoo long chapter hope everyone enjoy. Please review.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ****Elysion1879, CHECK OUT HIS STORY, CHUCK VS THE LADY FEELINGS.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sizzling Shrimp

Chuck vs. Splinter Cell Chapter 5: Sizzling Shrimp

I do not own Chuck or Splinter Cell

_Italics means thoughts_

AN: Filler chapter woot woot. I'll have a new mission next chapter. Please enjoy.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ****Elysion1879, CHECK OUT HIS NEW FIC CHUCK VS LADY FEELINGS.**

Chuck stirred as he opened his eyes. He felt a head on his stomach and a naked body pressed against his. As he rubbed the corners of his eyes, he looked down at the messy red hair that he had grown to love.

_Perfect, my life is perfect._

Grim stirred a bit before looking up at Chuck. She smiled lazily before speaking.

"Last night was... amazing."

"Did you inspect any less?" Grim let out a girlish giggle that most spy would frown at.

"Not at all" Before Chuck could claim her lips in a kiss, three loud knocks rang through the house. Grim went to get up only to feel Chuck place a hand on her shoulder.

"I got it." Grim smiled and placed her head back on the pillow and pulled the blanket above her head.

_My little ground hog _thought Chuck as he sat up. As his foot touched the ground, he winced slightly and looked down at his badly sprained ankle that Ellie was nice enough to check out and wrap. _Not before biting my head off for being a clumsy idiot of course._

Chuck placed a robe on and walked down the hallway as three more knock came from the door. He got to the door as the knocks became frantic. He opened it up to see Devon, looking like he might piss himself from being scarred. He did not look awesome.

"Devon, come in!" Devon quickly stepped in and began to speak.

"I went for my morning jog and I saw these men wearing black suits and glasses get into a van, they also had guns on them! They're right out there parked on the street!" Panic quickly took Chuck over. _Don't freak out. What if they go for Ellie and Devon, or Morgan!_

Chuck quickly suppressed his surprised face along with his emotions with a serious one.

"Devon where is Ellie?"

"Bro it's 10:34 AM. She has her hospital shift, speaking of which…why aren't - Grim and you at work?"

"We finished an operation yesterday…so my Director said to take a day off to... decompress."

Chuck forms a shit-eating grin on his face that Devon catches.

Devon winks at Chuck and says, "Hey bro, that's awesome."

_There's the captain, all right at least he's calm now. _"I'll tell you more after I deal with these assholes." Chuck walked over to his coffee table and pressed a button under it, which led to the top sliding forward. Underneath the table laid a Five-Seven with three clips, a M9 Beretta with three clips and two silencers for both weapons.

"Got this trick from the buy more home theatre room!" laughed Chuck as he slid a clip into his pistol, he then tightened a silencer on it and then followed that by clicking the hammer shut, and finally he clicked the safety off. He did the same to the M9 and handed it to Devon.

"Give this to Grim just to be safe." Devon nodded and headed towards the bedroom - while Chuck went out the door. Chuck spotted the van a block from their apartment and made his way slowly and cautiously to the van. When he got up to the door he heard two men talking casually about the women in LA. Chuck threw the van door open and aimed his weapon at the two men.

"Who are you two?" hissed Chuck as he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"We're Th-Third Echelon s-sir!" answered the man on the left.

"Why are you following me?"

"Its standard procedure, because Director Lambert wants to make sure his agents are doing all right after a mission. Also it is to make sure no one found out about you and decided to send people after you" answered the man on the right who seemed to be less nervous then his partner.

"Call the Director and then give me the phone"

The man on the right slowly retrieved his phone and dialled a number.

"Sir, Agent Fisher found and detained us." Chuck heard a chuckle from the phone. The man talking on the phone handed it over to Chuck, who placed it to his ear.

"Hello"

"Agent Fisher, these agents are assigned to make sure there are no problems for you after coming back from operation Barracuda. After every mission it will be like this, so please don't kill the men." Chuck laughed a bit before answering.

"Sorry, sorry, my brother in law panicked so I had to come over and check it out, and I promise not to kill them." Chuck hung up the phone and tossed it back to the Agent who owned it.

"What are your names?" The man on the left spoke first.

"I'm Agent Hanson" The man on the right spoke next.

"I'm Agent Johnson"

"So are you guys going to bug my house?"

"We have it bugged but the bugs are only active from 12 PM to 8 PM" answered Agent Hanson.

_Thank god _thought Chuck.

"Will you guys be following us around?"

"Affirmative"

Chuck fixes a scowl on his face. "You two need to blend in more. Standing around in suits and having the occasional slip with guns visible is unacceptable. If that was my sister or anyone else besides my brother-in-law – we would be in deep shit. Part of my job is to blend into a civilian life with the appropriate cover. I cannot have men following me around in suits with visible weapons all day and night. Get some plain clothes and be more creative with where you put your weapons. Make sure if there is another shift in agents, they understand the same. I appreciate you looking out for me and Grim, but make sure you look after my family too. They could be used for retribution just as easily as taking me out. I at least have the benefit of training and my girlfriend having received the same training. Also turn off the bugs inside my apartment on our days off, you can keep the ones outside up. Understood?"

Both chorused a "Yes sir."

"Good. Now that clears up my question, I'll be back in a few minute with some beer and snack food." Both men smiled but Agent Hanson spoke.

"I saw the mission report on Operation Barracuda, nice job sir."

"Thanks, Hanson". Chuck shut the door and smirked when he heard Hanson mumble 'I just met the first Splinter Cell... wow'. "

Then he heard Johnson "Star struck much? Yeah. We both just got dressed down by that same Splinter Cell."

Chuck headed back to his apartment.

**Flashback – After Third Month of Training**

Chuck finally got a chance to leave the base for the first time since he arrived on leave. Except he was only sort of on leave, he was meeting his future boss and superior officer for dinner. He approached the quant restaurant and walked in. He glanced around looking for Lambert. He finally spots him at a booth away from other patrons and makes his way over and sits down.

"Hey Lambert."

"Good evening Chuck."

"Sorry I am a little confused, any particular reason, we are having dinner?"

"I know you have some questions to ask, and I was sincere before – I do want us to be friends. We have to be able to trust and rely on each other. That includes the director – not just pretty red head agents."

Chuck blushes.

"We'll have to work on your blushing."

Chuck frowns.

"Anyways – yes I know of your attraction to Anna. I am not one to get between two people; this isn't General Beckman's show. However, you need to distance yourself from it – especially in these early stages of training. If you feel you can't do that, don't start a relationship until you're ready."

"Alright."

"You said I'll have to work on my blushing? I assume you're talking about suppressing my emotions?"

"Yes. Look you can't have emotions in this line of business, while on a mission. It can and very likely will get you or someone you care about killed. I won't lie to you, Chuck; it is probably one of the hardest things you'll ever have to do. It took a while for my wife and me to be able to do the same. As much as Agent Walker might have been unwilling to go against orders – I guarantee that she hid behind them afraid of that very thing. Of course she might not have cared about you, but if she did – that is very possible. Agents are trained to suppress emotions, however I suspect you will have more trouble with it than most."

"I understand…sort of. I do have a question for you though."

"Shoot"

"Why the name Sam Fisher?"

Lambert grins when he decides how to answer the question. "Well Chuck, you are a huge fan of movies. The original Sam Fisher died in the line of duty a few years ago. We have since decided to reuse his name as an alias in some sort. We know of your potential, if you live up to that – you will carry on his name. Sort of like 007, minus all the parts where those movies aren't realistic at all."

"I'm honoured. Okay last question. Why didn't you warn me the physical training would be this excruciating?" Chuck says with a groan.

"If I had gone into specific detail about every situation you would go through in training, do you think you have been encouraged to join Echelon?" _I can't wait to see the footage from your explosive noise training._

"Maybe I like a challenge." Chuck, trying to convince himself.

"Are you sure about that Chuckles?" Lambert asks with a knowing smirk.

"Maybe you are right." Chuck says defeated.

**Burbank, LA,-Present time**

When he snapped out of his flash back, he opened the door to hear Devon and Grim talking. Grim looked up and laughed at him.

"So you went and scared the protection detail eh? Nice, let me do it next time?" Grim laughed while Chuck turned red from embarrassment as he walked up to his fridge and opened it. He removed four beers and placed them in a bag along with some Lays chips. Chuck explained to Grim his plan on giving them food and left. After talking with the agents and giving them the beer and chips he walked back to his apartment. When he got to his door a voice rang out behind him that he knew only too well.

"Chuck come over here for a second!" yelled Morgan. Chuck turned from his door and walked over to Morgan who was seated at the fountain.

"Chuck! Remember an evening of Morgan commences at 8:00 PM sharp. Being late will deduct points from your lady's eligibility."

Chuck's eyes narrow at his friend. "Grim's looking forward to it, try to take it easy on her. You can be a bit…intense to say the least."

"Good, Good – no promises!"

"So what do you have in store for tonight?"

"Sizzlin' Shrimp my homey-"

"Never again Morgan."

"Sorry watched a gangster movie – alright I read you loud and clear. After the shrimp I have Fireworks planned."

"Ok and the final item" Morgan gave Chuck a questioning look which Chuck immediately figured out why.

_How can I be scared of Fireworks when I've been trained to use explosives? _"Yeah I got over the firework phobia."

"Realllllly…how?" Morgan stares intensely at his friend, not believing him at all.

**Flashback-9 months ago **

"Agent Fisher, how do you feel about fireworks?"

"I hate them, sir."

The Drill Sergeant let out an evil laugh before he walked to the jeep they drove in to get to the field. When he got in, he turned to Chuck and yelled. "When I exit this field, over two thousand fireworks will have their motion trackers turned on, by the end of this you should be so used to the noise they make you won't be scarred... enjoy."

Chuck ran after him only to feel a light prick on his neck. He felt his neck and found a tranq dart in his neck, he slumped to the dirt. As he crashed to the floor he could hear that same evil laugh as his instructor drove away, then he sleep take over.

He woke 3 hours later and slowly made his way through. By the end of the course - his ears were so used to the popping and sizzling of them that he had no problem facing them. He found the Drill Sergeant leaning against their jeep, at the end of the field.

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"It's a step in explosives training that trains your ears for the loud noises without complete damage to the ear drum, Lambert felt nervous putting you up against explosive noises without your ears at least being used to some form of loud noises."

"Oh... makes sense"

"Yeah. But hey at least now you're not that much of a pussy when it comes to fireworks... NOW MOVE YOUR ASS AND DRIVE ME BACK TO BASE YOU FUCKING MAGGOT"

"YES SIR!"

**Burbank, LA,-Present time**

"Chuck... BUDDY!" Chuck looked at Morgan with an apologetic face.

"Sorry... anyway Grim's brother owns a firework company, so I spent some time there and I adjusted." Morgan laughed.

"I can imagine how scared you must have been! Oh and before I forget, the last thing tonight is the Diehard movies - all of them!"

"Ahh yippee caiya motha fucker! Good choice... anyway I'm going to go and eat breakfast, I'll see you at 8:00 PM sharp little buddy."

"Ok bye buddy... and can you keep it down at night please? You two louder than Big Mike and my mom…and you are across the courtyard." Chucks face went as red as a tomato as he apologized. Chuck finally managed to get to his door and get inside. He found Devon laying on the couch and Grim making bacon. He smiled at Devon and went over to Grim and hugged her tightly.

"We have to go with Morgan tonight."

"For a night of Morgan?" giggled Grim.

"Sadly... yes, it's time for your test"

"Yay sounds fun, what's in store?" whispered Grim, with excitement in her voice. Chuck loved how Grim loved everything about his family and friends.

"Sizzling Shrimp, fireworks, and all the Diehard movies" Grim smiled and hugged Chuck hard.

"Yes this is going to be awesome!"

"Hey don't steal the Captain's line!" Grim giggled a little and pulled Chuck into a light kiss, but she quickly stopped the kiss so that it wouldn't deepen.

"Take a seat Chuck. I made Breakfast, you too Devon." Chuck and Devon took a seat as Grim placed three plates on the table, and then joined them.

-X-

**Iran-Present**

Sarah looked around the warehouse. They had been in Iran for a day longer than scheduled. They were only supposed to be there to retrieve Dimetry, but instead found the guards on the outside either shot through the head or smouldering from being set on fire. Sarah looked over at the bodies under the tarp. They ended finding everyone dead on the inside of the warehouse. Dimetry looked worse than anyone. Casey deemed that he had been interrogated. They all believed it was the mystery man who disappeared in the confusion.

The only thing they knew about this man - he is not someone to screw with. Now Beckman was having a fit, the agents had been missing, for two and a half days. Suddenly Daniel's phone went off.

"Right, ok, ok, understood General." –Daniel hung up his phone and looked up at what he called 'Team Shaw'- "We're pulling out of here, the missing agents were found and brought to the US military base here in Iran, we have to go pick them up."

"Guess we figured out that guy is actually an agent." stated Bryce calmly.

"No shit Larkin." growled Casey.

"Sir!" everybody turned to a soldier handing a phone to Daniel.

"What is this soldier?"

"Sir, it seems one of the soldiers that got hit by the grenade didn't die right away, he filmed a bit of what happened"

"Wonder why he didn't shoot the mystery man" asked Cole

"Medics think he was going in to shock, so knew he wouldn't be able to shoot for shit."

"Good work. Set up explosives and bring this place down, Team Shaw - we'll look at the video when we get back at base."

-X-

Chuck Morgan and Grim made their way out of the field where they had been setting off fireworks. They walked in silence until they reached an unfamiliar street to Grim.

"So where to next?" asked Grim.

"We're getting Sizzling Shrimp" answered Morgan as if it was the most obvious question every.

"So what did you think of the fireworks?" asked Chuck

"I loved them." answered Grim happily as she rested her head on Chucks shoulder.

"They were great, hey um... Grim do you think you can manage to get a hold of three small red demons? That would be great…oh hey we're here!" Morgan ran into the Chinese store leaving a confused Grim and a laughing Chuck.

"Did he ask me to get him... drugs?" asked Grim looking at the man who looked like he might sell drugs.

"No... he... thinks... your brother... sells... fireworks... _cringe _- the red demons another way of saying the red spinners." laughed Chuck. Grim glared at Chuck before laughing a little as she entered the restaurant.

-X-

Chuck got up from the table and headed for the bathroom, leaving Grim and Morgan alone at the table as they waited for the Sizzling shrimp.

"So how long have you been dating Chuck?"

"About four months."

"So Grim. Did you know that Chuck's Dad left him when his sister and he were kids still growing up?"

"Yeah I do Morgan. I think I know my boyfriend pretty well."

"I'll be the judge of that." Morgan closed his eyes and then opened them with a look of what Grim would only describe as pure determination.

"So... what's Chuck's favourite color?"

"Excuse me?"

"Chuck's favourite color is?"

"Green."

"His favourite drink?" asked Morgan

"Umm"

"Time up, it is Coke, favourite food?" Morgan said quickly

"S-sizzling S-Sh-shrimp!"

"Good, favourite movie?"

"Um Du-"

"Too slow, it's Dune, favourite video game?"

"Halo!" yelled Grim in frustration.

"Correction H-a-l-o 3" replied Morgan in a know it all voice. Grim's left eye twitched as she got up and walked towards the bathroom at the same time Chuck was coming back to the table.

"Remind me to request Morgan, killed!" hissed Grim as she walked by. Chuck watched her leave in confusion. They finished the night with the movies which by then - Grim and Morgan were getting along fine. As Grim headed home Chuck stayed back to say goodnight.

"So what's you verdict on Grim?"

"Hmmm" Morgan held his chin with two fingers, almost in his Dr. Morgan persona. "She's great, just needs to know more about your favourite things." Chuck almost laughed as he heard a frustrated yell from his apartment.

"Heh heh…yeah…I'll send her over for you to school her on yours truly!" A voice boomed from inside Chuck's apartment – Chuck cringes.

"**I SWEAR TO GOD, WE WILL NEVER HAVE SEX AGAIN IF YOU FORCE ME TO DO THAT!**"

Chuck smirked and said goodbye as he walked home. As soon as he got in the house his phone beeped signalling a text message. He quickly looked at his phone and read.

_Fisher we have reason to believe that Team Shaw has a video of your mission. You need to obtain that. Be at the Castle by 9 AM for a mission briefing. I hope you like Russia._

_Director Lambert_

Chuck growled in anger _how did my cover get blown... Fuck._

-X-

Hope you enjoyed the new filler chapter. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery and Emotions

Chuck vs. Splinter Cell

I do not own splinter cell or Chuck

AN: Hey, missed updating the last two day, the first day because I found this chapter lacking a lot of action, the second day because I went to see SALT and I Loved it. Salts like a female Sam Fisher. Anyway I digress, this chapter was sort of a pain to write, I went through a lot of different ideas with it and ending, oh so many ending, so I hope you enjoy it.

SPECIAL THANKS TO Elysion1879 FOR AWESOME EDITING AND FILING IN ON PARTS, CHECK OUT HIS FIC CHUCK VS LADY FEELINGS.

SPECIAL THANKS TO enz8, FOR BEING MY TECHNICAL/TACTICAL BETA.

**Burbank, LA, Castle**

Chuck and Grim walked into castle with their coffees still emitting steam. Grim gave Chuck a smile as she walked up to the flat screen monitor and began typing commands into the keyboard. Like yesterday, after a few seconds Lambert appeared on the screen. Instead of Chuck wearing his playful happy face, Chucks face was in complete serious mode.

"Lambert, explain to me how my cover was blown yet no body had any camera devices on them, not to mention 'the Justice League' made contact with me for 25 seconds tops." asked Chuck.

"The UAV picked up no signs of a camera being used by Team Shaw." added Grim quickly.

"We aren't sure - but we don't care how the video was taken because you're going to steal it back." _Lambert took a drink of his own coffee_ "Agent Fisher we're sending you to Russia to infiltrate what can be described as the Russian version of Castle, Beckman and Team Shaw call it The Fortress." Chuck sighed.

"Lambert does it really matter if they did catch me on video, I had on a mask and Kevlar suit"

"Agent Fisher, you remember how I said that I have control over a regular NSA branch as a way to explain my NSA title, rather than say the president gave it to me as a way to make Third Echelon operations legal" –_Lambert pauses as chuck nods_-"And you remember how I said that I have Meetings with Beckman right" -_yet again Chuck nods- _"Well when I requested that suit for you I lied to her and said that it was a training suit for the regular Agents under my command, well if she sees that suit and all the other gear I ordered, on a tape taking out a shit load of men and finally killing off an important target, well she'll probably call for my removal from office for treason or something else she can think up, and then she'll have access to my personal files, Third Echelon and you" Chuck scowled

_Damn it!_

"I understand, so will I be taking civilian air transportation?"

"Affirmative. First class flight - Agent Grim will go on the flight as well. We'll have a hotel room booked for the both of you in Russia, there's also a 3 hour and 45 minute layover in France along the way."

"What equipment is required?" Chuck asked.

"We will have all your gear in your hotel room in advance, so all you need to do is pack your clothes. Now, the mission is to sneak into The Fortress's evidence room and obtain whatever device was used to film you. You can use any strategy you want, lethal force is not authorized, and as always if you are captured you will be disavowed, we don't have permission to operate legally in Russia."

"Understood Sir, how can you be sure that the device is there" asked Grim curiously.

"We intercepted communication between Team Shaw and Beckman; they move the film in three days. If the operation goes well then you should have it in one."

"Understood and what will be our cover for Ellie?"

"Will, go with cover 7, Computer fix - a Russian business man met you and offered to fly you and Grim to Moscow so that you can do maintenance on his staff computers. Due to the usual company he uses being too busy."

"Understood sir, when's our fight?"

"4:00 PM."

"Sir, what is the name on the plane tickets?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Fisher."

"Alright, it is 2:22 PM here. We'll pack and be at the airport in an hour."

"Understood and good luck, oh and Grim, equipment will be set up to communicate with Agent Fisher while he works."

"Understood."

"Any other questions?"

"Yes sir, I saw an Agent with Team Shaw that I didn't recognize. The guy had black hair, looks like he's never seen battle before...would this be the famous Agent Shaw?"

"Ah yes, Agent Fisher, the man you saw is CIA Special Agent Daniel Shaw." as soon as Lambert spoke his name, all of Shaw's credentials popped on a small monitor to the left. Chuck walked over and used the touch screen feature to rifle through his stuff.

"If by the off chance you don't find the device in the evidence area... I want you to make Shaw sing."

"Hell I'll have him in a Superman costume." Lambert and Grim Chuckled slightly.

"Any other questions?"

"No sir." Spoke Grim, Chuck stayed silent. Grim looked over at him and noticed he was looking through recites from 4 years past.

"The CIA H.Q has a subway in there cafeteria" spoke Chuck absent minded.

Grim tried to hide a laugh and Lambert smirked.

"... and a Burger King, hell they even have a Starbucks tha-... I just did that thing where I talk about unimportant stuff in a meeting didn't I"

Grim started laughing loudly as Lambert chuckled lightly.

"Good luck Agents."

-X-

_Chuck looked at Ellie's bloody body. He kept trying to reach her but couldn't move. Suddenly a thick Russian voice broke out behind him. _

"_She's dead." Chuck turned to see a smiling Dimetry Coval. Chucks saddened face contorted to one of pure anger as he ran and grabbed Dimetry by the throat. _

"_YOU MOTHER FUCKER! WHY WOULD YOU KILL HER? SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU!" Dimetry let out a sadistic laugh._

"_Chuck I didn't kill her - you did, and you killed her too." Chuck looked over and found a bloody beaten Grim. A hand came over and covered his shoulder to keep him from running to his girlfriend. He turned around and found himself looking at the man he shot in the head; he even had the bullet hole in him._

"_I had a wife and kids and you just killed me, now they're alone!" Chuck stared at him as tears rolled down his cheeks. This made his first kill laugh a little._

"_Don't worry you'll find out soon what it's like to lose people close to you, hehe ha ha"_

Chuck Jolted up in his seat with fresh tears rolling down his face. Grim looked at him in shock before hugging him tightly.

"It will be alright. It was just a dream." Grim kisses his cheek softly.

"Oh god, I-I saw the man I k-killed and then I saw Ellie and you dead."

She smiled sadly. "It was just a dream; Ellie and I are fine Shhh."

"I know she is...and I am definitely glad you are as well, it was just so real..."

"I had nightmares too after my first kill, you'll get over it, I promise"

She laid his head on her shoulder while humming a soft tune in his ear. After a few minutes she stopped.

"Honey your experiencing Post Traumatic Stress, when we get over with this mission we are talking with a Third Echelon Doc" Chuck just nodded and snuggled closer to Grim. She smiled and continued her humming until the young couple both found them self sleeping peacefully.

-X-

**Paris airport, Paris**

The plane jolted as it hit the ground. Chuck woke up and looked at Grim who smiled in return. Suddenly a voice spoke through the PA system.

"We are currently stopped at the Paris Airport, due to a need for more fuel and a systems check. Estimated time before departure is 3 hours and 45 minutes, sorry for the inconvenience."

Chuck's phone beeped signalling a new text message. He waited until Grim and he were safely off of the plane and out of the airport all together before checking the message. They chose a parking lot to view their message.

_Fisher we have information on a General for 'The Ring'. He's currently in his Paris home with his family. The President has given the order to do a quick hit and run on him. There's a building 245 meters to the north of his house that you will use to snipe him from. One issue we have is - he will only be home for 1 hour and then he's leaving Paris to go back to 'The Ring''. We have contacted the DGSE (*1); they have sent an agent to the building to drop of a suppressed M40. No contact is to be made with the agent; the only thing the French know is that we are NSA. Good luck with the mission, click the link at the bottom for the target's dossier and the house location. _

_-Lambert_

"Grim we have an assassination mission. The target is a General for 'The Ring'." Chuck clicked the link at the bottom of the page "Name is James Price, Born in Philadelphia, served in the Police Force before transferring to The Ring for reasons unknown, he has medium skills in everything. His IQ is really high" Chuck's eyes widened a bit. "He has a wife and two kids, the first kid's name is Carl and he's 12, the second's name is Elizabeth she's 9."

_No not another family man_

Grim looked at a now slightly trembling Chuck. "Fisher if you don't do this...imagines how many good men and women will be killed. You have to do it." Grim gave Chuck a comforting smile "I know it's mean to say Fisher but... but it's his own fault for making a family, he knew that this could happen, it's his fault". Chuck sighed slightly.

_She's right... _

Chuck put on a fake smile. "Come on... let's get to our building." Chuck made his way over to a parked grey Pontiac Wave and broke in and hotwired it.

-X-

They found their abandon house to the north of General Price's house, which gave them a nice view of the back of Price's house. They climbed up the ladder on the side of the abandoned house and found a blue duffel bag. Chuck opened it and pulled out the M40, which the French already loaded the weapons with cartridges and placed the silencer on. What Chuck like the most was Trijicon ACOG scope.

_These things cost a pretty penny... and run on lithium I think._

Suddenly Chuck's phone vibrated slightly indicating a call, with a quick check of the ID he answered.

"Agent Fisher, secure."

"Director Lambert, secure. One of our UAV's in the area just confirmed that the target has entered his house. Point your rifle at the top left window that should be his bedroom window."

"Acknowledged. I'll keep you on the line."

Chuck clicked the night vision feature on the scope and then he looked through the giant window to Price's bedroom. After 36 minutes he finally showed up, but not the way Chuck was expecting.

"Lambert...I can't take the shot, he's holding his little girl."

"Agent Fisher, we will not get another chance at this man for a while, I suggest taking the shot" Chuck watched Price tickle his little girl, she laughed happily. He looks at Grim and gave her the Sniper.

"Look through there and tell me you still believe we should take the shot." Grim looked through the scope and then quickly put the Sniper down while picking up Chucks phone.

"Sir, I don't agree with shooting the target – he is holding a nine year old civilian." Lambert sighed in frustration.

"I'm not a cold hearted man, so here's what will do - watch the target, if he puts the girl down... wait for her to leave the room and then execute the target. If he doesn't put the girl down, the last option would be to kill him as he gets in his car." Price places his little girl down but she flops on the bed as he packs clothes for his trip to Ring HQ.

"I'm going for the last option now, which car is his?"

"Blue four door Ferrari."

"Roger, Fisher ou-... four doors." Grim rolled her eyes before thinking _Boys and their toys._

"It's a new model fucking amazing car, Good luck Agent." Chuck hung up his phone and looked at Grim.

"Stay here and cover me... and thanks for siding with me." He handed the M40 and the phone to Grim.

"It's not a problem, no matter how much want him dead and 'The Ring' destroyed...traumatizing a little girl is not something I want on my conscious"

"Same here" he pulled Grim into a quick kiss before sliding down the ladder and sprinting for the front of Prices house. As he crept along the right wall of the house, a man walked around the corner, the Flashlight he carried went on Chuck. He starred at him in shock before he removed his pistol and aimed it at Chuck. He went to his radio but the top of his head flew out in a bloody mess as Grim shot him. He turned around and stuck his thumb up in the air before running to the body and pulled it out of sight. He quickly took the dead man's USP .45 and searched his dead body for a silencer; which he found and tightened to his weapon.

_This should work._

He crept toward the corner and looked around it and found Prices dark blue Ferrari parked in front of his door. Two people sat next to it the light from the door gave them a little light. Chuck searched the dead body for something to use and found a switch blade. He walked around the corner to the front of the house _guess I can't rely on Grim anymore _thought Chuck as he quickly took aim and flung it at the man who was facing him. The knife hit him dead center in the Kidney causing him to fall off his chair, and go into shock. His partner chuckled and mumbled to his friend to stop joking around. Chuck snuck behind him, before whispering.

"He's not joking"

The man in the chair darted up but when he turned around Chuck used the heel of his right hand and rammed the man's nose at a 45 degree angle, effectively breaking and pushing his nasal bone up to where a secondary fracture occurred, which penetrated his brain. The man fell to the ground, eyes glazed over. Chuck went to his knife victim; too check for a pulse, which he found. He pulled out the knife and slit the man's throat.

_No pistol rounds used... good_

Chuck moved both body's around to the right side of the house. Chuck quickly tossed the two guard's bodies in the bushes, after checking their bodies. He found three pistol clips between them and a phone, he found on the bald man he knifed. He opened the phone and checked the messages.

_Mark, you are to wait for the new driver before you leave for home, doesn't forget. Price is very important to us. New drivers name is Agent Roland. Show this message to Price; he'll know what the code at the bottom means. _

_A23E134_

Chuck quickly forwarded the message to Lambert and then he pocketed the phone.

_Lambert will want to see this code _

Chuck watched from the bushes as a black car pulled up and a medium sized man hopped out. As the black car left, Chuck snuck to the end of the Ferrari and waited. A man who he assumed was Roland walked towards the door. Chuck darted up and placed the blood covered knife against Roland's neck as he covered his mouth.

"Don't Fucking breath, are you Roland" Roland nodded his head.

Chuck dragged Roland over to where he hid the two other bodies.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your services are no longer required" Chuck shoved the knife 2 inches into the left side of his neck and pulled it across sending blood spraying. He dropped the body into the bushes and walked back over to where the blue Ferrari, lay waiting.

He checked his watch and found that he only had 4 minutes before Price would need to be radioed to leave, so Chuck picked a Radio up from the ground.

"Mr. Price, this is Roland, please be out to the Car in 4 minutes." The radio buzzed to life.

"Understood"

Chuck leaned against the Ferrari and waited. 5 minutes later the door opened and Price exited the house while shouting goodbyes to his family.

"Oh hello! You must be the new driver."

"Yes sir, my names Tim Roland"

Chuck shook prices hand.

"Where's Mar-"

Prices eyes darted to the scar under Chuck's chin before he fell to his knees holding his head.

"Price"

_What the fuck is happening to him._

-X-

**Prices head**

Blow Torch...

Knife...

Blood...

An intercepted video appeared in Prices head. It showed a person being punched several times. Then the large man who had assaulted him took a step back and retrieved a blow torch and used it on the man in the chairs back. The man screamed but still the questions went unanswered. The video skipped to the muscular man digging a knife in the area under his eye, where the scar Price seen, was located.

A note was tagged to the note from the leader of the Ring.

_Video was intercepted from a message from Director Lambert of the NSA to Anna __Grimsdóttír__. If you watch the video you'll notice no major interrogation techniques like finger removal or tongue and eye removal were used, so it leads us to believe that this was interrogation training. Investigation has turned up no leads on what the interrogated man was training for. This Agent in the video is unknown so, if encountered proceed with caution_.

Price exited the flash and stared at the unknown Agent. Suddenly he flashes and...

-X-

Chuck watched as Prices eyes glazed over and he dropped into a state Chuck was more than a little familiar with.

_He's flashing, what the fuck... _

Chuck swung his knee hard, aiming for Prices head but Prices hand darted up and grabbed a hold of the knee. Price quickly took Chucks feet out from under him. As Chuck fell Price brought his foot down on his chest sending Chuck to the ground harder. As soon as Chuck hit the ground he rolled to dodge another attack. He got to his feet and looked for his gun on the ground and found it under the car. He looked back at Price whose eyes seemed to be glazed over and his black eyes seemed even blacker than before. He darted at Chuck with quickness Chuck had not seen in Prices training details. He pushed to the left as another punch flew at him. Price smirked.

_I'm going to have to hurry this up_

Price ran at Chuck, his left hand cocked back but Chuck merely side stepped and brought up his knee letting Price fly into his knee. Blood shot out of his nose and mouth. Chuck grabbed the side of his head and threw him into the door of the Ferrari. As a follow up, he brought up his foot and stomped on the back of Prices head causing blood to shot out and to Car dent further.

Chuck stood there and breathing heavily. He saw a glowing red light from inside the man's sleeve which he assumed to be a panic button.

"D-Daddy" Chucks eyes widened as he looked over at the nine year old girl. She stood in the door way looking for Price. Chuck ran up to her and covered her eyes.

"Shhhh, we're just playing, he'll be back soon" Chuck felt tears cling to his eyes _you shouldn't have been caught up in this. _Chuck felt anger bubble up towards Price for bringing this on his family, and he felt anger towards Lambert for not telling him about Price's Intersect.

_Wait Price... _

Chuck turned around as he kept his hand over the little girl's eyes. Price still laid, face first against the big dent in the Ferraris back door breathing slowly. The girl giggled.

"Can I play?" Chuck felt tears roll down his eyes as he looked at the Blond haired girl, her smile and hair reminded him of Sarah.

"No sweet heart" She harrumphs, crosses her arms and puts on a pout. The pout made him smile sadly.

"I play next time" she asked cutely as she tried to take his hands off her eyes.

"Yah ok, now go find your mommy it's time for bed, please." Prices daughter sighed cutely before turning and skipping in to the house. Chuck quickly shut the door and composed himself. He walked up to Price and slung him up over his shoulder, as he picked up his pistol. He placed Price in the back before hopping in the driver's seat and strapping in. Chuck could hear vehicles getting close so he knew he had to hurry it up. Chuck hotwired the car and then sped to the end of the parking lot and turned right. He looked in the rear view mirror and found five Black SUV's following him.

_Definitely a panic button_

He knew he couldn't go to Grim so when he reached the end of the road he took a hard left on to another street. Chuck broke the window to his door and stuck his weapon out the window. He fired six shots, two of which hit the tire causing it to pop. The tire sunk but not all the way.

_Shit, fuckin vehicle has none deflation tires_

Chuck fired the last 8 shots at the front window, 6 hit its mark the other two hit the door of the vehicle behind it. The car behind him opened fire on his Ferrari.

_Fuck, not good…not good at all._

Suddenly one of the car's front windows splattered with blood before flying of the road.

_403 meters and you still made the shot, damn it is there anything you do that doesn't make me want to... HEAD IN GAME CHUCK!_

Chuck felt a sharp pain in his shoulder which caused him to swerve sharply to the left, before going back on his side. He looked at his shoulder.

_Only grazed, thank god_

The man hanging out of the SUV took a sniper round to the head before falling out the window. Chuck dropped back until the front of his car was at the bumper of the SUV. Chuck hit the bumper of the SUV causing it to swerve and crash in to a parked Car. Another SUV swerved off of the road due to a great shot from Grim, this caused Chucks smile to grow even wider.

Chuck smile faded as more bullets pelted his Ferrari, from the closer of the last two SUV's. The Ferrari started to sink and slow down indicating that tires were popped. The SUV pulled up beside him and t-boned his vehicle causing the Ferrari to hit a fence and then flip up in the air and land on its roof.

The car slid 286 meters before stopping. Chucks vision blurred slightly as he started to look around. He heard the SUV screech to a stop. Chuck looked back at Price and saw that his right leg had broken in the crash but the main thing that made Chuck breathe a sigh of relief, was the steady rise and lower of his chest. He heard guns cock from outside and people start to talk. He focused his hearing away from the people's voices so he could clear his head.

The Ferrari lay so that it covered both lanes of the road so Chuck did have some cover. He undid his seat belt and fell to the roof and crawled out of the window he broke. He tried to get up but a wave of dizziness overtook him. He reached for his gun but didn't find it his pocket. He looked through the car and found it half way between him and the enemy.

_Fuck come on there's got to be away out of this shit_

Chuck crawled over to the end of the car and peered over. He saw 10 enemy's with another 5 trying to catch up from the crash of their SUV.

_15 hostiles, two hands, totally fucked, wait where in the hell are the civilians on this street, unless gun fights and car accidents are a regular occurrence_

Chuck watched as they slowly made their way to him.

_Ok quick thinking time_

Chuck placed a hand over his bleeding shoulder and waited. The first man walked up. Chuck flung a hand full of his blood in the man's eyes. The Ring Agent darted one hand to his face as Chuck ran at him. Chuck removed the man's pistol from his holster as he turned the Agent around and used him as a shield. The shocked Ring Agents opened fire on their own man as Chuck returned fire and moved quickly towards the house to his right. He hit three men in the chest knocking them back and hit four men in the legs and/or arms, but they just continued to fire. A bullet nicked his right leg but he pushed on. An image of a crying Ellie and Grim kept him moving.

_Do this for Ellie, Devon, Grim and everyone else who depends on you... come on_

As soon as Chuck got to the parked minivan he dropped the man's body and dived behind it. He looked back at the man he used as a shield as he crouched.

_Oh my fucking god, I shouldn't have looked... (Looks again) don't look, stop it... (Being Chuck, he looks again) awww you did it again Jesus... (Looks, yet again)... oh god I just threw up a little in my mouth Jesus, kill me now._

More bullets pelted the roof of the minivan near Chucks head.

_Kidding, kidding..._

Suddenly gun fire broke out over lapping the gun fire from the Ring Agents. After a few minutes all the gun fire died out and French language filled the air. Chuck looked over the minivan and found roughly 40 DGSE Agents walking out of hiding places. One walked up to him and by her body he could tell it was a girl. She had a phone to her ear. She removed her mask and Chuck had to use every bit of his training to keep from gasping or widening his eyes.

_Ilsa_

"Hello Agent Fisher." said Ilsa Trinchina. She held up her phone and gave it to Chuck. He placed the phone against his ear.

_Thank god, it appears she doesn't recognize me. I guess it has been quite a while and I have certainly changed since the Buy More days._

"Hello"

"Hello Agent Fisher" came Lambert through the phone "Grim informed me you kind of got in a slight situation involving a Car chase, so I decided to incorporate the DGSE, when I called they already informed me that everybody on Prices street and all the streets in the area had been moved, when I called 3 hours ago, in case something like this happened. Before you ask the cover for it is not important, for the past 73 minutes they had been observing you and Grim, I would like you to go somewhere out of French ears and explain why this Car chase happened." Chuck sighed.

"I need a minute to talk with my boss please leave the man in the back seat alone." _Ilsa nodded and told everyone via radio to leave Price alone _"Thanks". Chuck walked over to the curb and took a seat.

"Lambert I'll call you back I'm going to sweep the phone for bugs."

"Understood" Chuck hung up the phone and clicked the back off. He found an expensive bug placed in it. Chuck ripped it off and then clipped the back on again. He dialled Lamberts number.

"Hello Director Lambert's office, Lara speaking"

"Lara its Sam, code 45E8V7 priority high."

"Understood one moment" two seconds passed and then Lambert picked up.

"Agent Fisher explain, please."

"Lambert, Price had a fucking Intersect! A simple grab and kill mission turned into a fucking brawl, care to tell me how your Intel had nothing on this?" Lamberts voice turned even more serious.

"Are you lying to me Agent Fisher, dose The Ring really have an intersect?"

"Yeah and this one looked like it might have been helping Price fight!"

Lambert curses loudly. "Agent Fisher, I'll have two agents come and pick up Price, so leave him with the French, we'll Interrogate him at Third Echelon H.Q, right now you have 1 hour and 20 minutes until your flight leaves so go and get the medic to check you out and then pick Grim up and head to the airport. I'm very sorry about everything" Chuck sighed and lightened his tone a bit.

"It's ok, it's just... the little girl almost saw what happened to her Dad it shook me up."

"I understand Fisher, what did Price flash on?"

"Not sure, might have been my cheek scar"

"If it so, we'll have to get it removed with stem cells, hope you like the Philippines."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"Ok Agent Fisher, give the Phone back to the agent in charge I was talking to originally. I get to talk this over with the French government and see if we can keep this incident quiet."

"I know this area was secluded from the public but what'll happen if Beckman finds out?"

"I'll claim that I just used my regular assigned agents to take out Price, she'll eat it hook line and sinker."

"Makes sense, Ok, Fisher out."

Chuck stood up and walked up to Ilsa and handed her the phone which she placed to her ear and began talking. She pointed at him and then pointed at a man who looked like a medic. Chuck made his way over and got his graze cleaned and stitched, and any other injuries looked at and treated. Ilsa walked over as Chuck put on a new shirt.

"We have Mr. Price in custody and here are the keys to your new Car, I'm sure you wouldn't want to drive a broken Car." Ilsa smiled and tossed Chuck the keys and walked away.

Chuck looked at in the direction of Prices house as he climbed into the new car.

_Look Price... you had what I want so badly and you destroyed it._

As Chuck pulled up to the Abandon house, he looked up at Grim who slid down the ladder. He climbed out of the car he was given and hugged Grim tightly. The hug lasted 5 seconds before Agents hopped in the car and took off. The car ride was spent on alert for Ring agents. They finally got to the parking lot and parked the car and got out. Chuck looked at his watch.

_5:45 AM... I need more sleep._

Chuck looked at Grims calm emotion less face. He felt anger bubble. "W... why did my emotions have to be such a big issue today, they almost cost us the mission, and they almost got me killed?"

Grim finally smiled. "It is your defining quality as an Agent...Lambert even told me that he probably wouldn't be able to turn your emotions off completely, but he also knew in the long run it would probably be the one thing that helps us win this war against: Fulcrum, The Ring, The Shop and any other enemy in this war... and it's the one of the main reasons that I... that I love you Chuck."

Chuck felt his anger dissipate.

"Tha-"

_You dumb ass she just said, She. Just. Said. I. Love. You. For the first time stupid. _

"I love you too, Grim." Grim smiled and kissed him.

"If you really mean that, then you'll show me it when we get ba-" Chuck covered her mouth.

"If you keep talking there's a big chance that it will happen right here in the parking lot, and it will be your entire fault" Grim laughed and pulled Chuck towards the airport.

**Ring H.Q.**

"Leader, Price has been taken" the figure in the chair growled in anger as she pulled out her Walter P99 and shot the man twice in the chest. She breaths a few times, trying to cool down as she signals for the waiting Agent to be allowed in.

"Failure is not an option, we need to quicken our negotiations with 'The Shop' time is of the essence, do I make myself clear Blackbriar". The man chuckles slightly before answering.

"Crystal"

-X-

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

*1 DGSE: French seceret service organization, like the CIA


	7. Chapter 7: Infiltrating a Fortress

Chuck vs. Splinter Cell I do not own splinter cell or Chuck

AN: Hey loved the reviews for chapter 6, hope you enjoy the new chapter. This will be the last interaction between Team Fisher and Team Shaw for a while. **Also Charah will happen**. Anyway enjoy and review any Ideas for where you'd like the story to go and I'll try and incorporate it.

AN (2): This has been re-written, sorry all who read it originally when I posted it things are different, enjoy.

SPECIAL THANKS TO evilredknight THANKS FOR THE COMMENT.

SPECIAL THANKS TO Elysion1879, AWESOME BETA WORK.

SPECIAL THANKS TO enz8, FOR BEING MY TECHNICAL/TACTICAL BETA. ALSO HELPED ME WITH THE ENDING LOL.

**Moscow, Russia**

Chuck zipped up the last part of his Kevlar suit. His mask lay next to him on the bed along, with his only weapon for this operation - a tranq gun with the magazines safely placed in his back pouch, along with a syringe filled with Morphine. The only gears clipped on to him are a Gas Mask, his knife, two flash bangs and two kolokol's (*1). He looked at his night vision goggles that lay on the bed, but deemed that his Gas Mask's night vision would be fine. Chuck looks at his watch as he gets out of bed and pulls his mask on.

_9:23 PM._

Chuck turned his gaze over to Grim who gave him a nod. The Splinter Cell quietly went out the window and hopped onto the roof of the building next door.

"Comm check"

"Grim the comms are fine, we checked them three times."

"Sorry, over."

Chuck could hear her nervousness as he continued jumping from roof to roof, after a few minutes he found the building Lambert briefed him on. Chuck quickly took the fire escape down to the streets as the rain started to pour harder and the wind blew harder. A lone guard leaned against the corner of the building, cigarette in mouth.

_What is it with these guys and _smoking?

Chuck crept over to him at an angle. He delivered an angled kick to the side of the NSA agent's knee and followed up by grabbing the sides of his head and bashing it off the corner of the wall. The man's skull made a sick crack as he slipped into unconsciousness. He picked up the unconscious guard and through him into a dumpster.

"Grim, I'm going for the vent Lambert showed us on the blueprints. I'll give you the signal to cut the power to Fortress when I'm in position."

"I Copy you, over."

Chuck stayed close to the wall of the building; he had to make it all the way to the back of the building without a camera spotting him.

_Speak of the devil_ Chuck thought as he found the first camera turning from left to right slowly. Chuck timed his movements and quickly sped past it, hoping to pass unnoticed by Team Shaw. Chuck found the vent located behind a bush and used his knife to pry the screws out of the wall. As he crawled into the small enclosed space, he clicked his headset on.

"Grim cut the power!"

"Okay, remember you'll have 30 seconds to get to the vent circulation unit before the backup generators start up and the motion tracker comes back online."

"Copy, Fisher out."

The little lasers that are supposed to detect movement in the vents shut off; Chuck then heard the sounds of footsteps going in different ways.

_Piece of fucking cake_.

-X-

The lights flickered twice before coming back on. Casey looked at the rest of Team Shaw as they looked through the camera footage.

"The cameras saw nothing, so it could have been the storm outside but never the less we're not going back to bed for the rest of the night, so everybody go change into clothing suitable for work." said Shaw as he looked over the computer. Casey grunted in annoyance and headed back to his room as he thought.

_I'd actually prefer working with Bartowski than spend time in Russia with Superbitch over there. (Looks away from Shaw to Sarah) seems I'm not the only one who feels that way _

Bryce went to his assigned room, as did Cole, Carina, and Sarah. Shaw who had been up before and during the power outage looked at the phone he had been looking over for the past few days. He started the clip again, and then froze it when the camera man seemed to be looking at the man's head.

_Who are you? _

-X-

Chuck finished setting up his sleep grenade in the cramped air dispersion unit. He slowly made his way to the small drop from the vent system. As he fell and hit the ground the lights flickered and turned back on. Chuck quickly jumped up and grabbed a ceiling pipe that seemed to go all the way down the hallway. He quickly brought his hanging legs up and wrapped them around the pipe and started to shimmy down the hallway. His first scares came when Carina and Sarah came down the hallway. He had to arch his back slightly as they walked under him and went into two separate rooms and shut the door.

_Too. Fucking. Close. T_hought Chuck as he holstered the Tranq gun and continued his way down the hallway. As he reached the left turn to the conference room he heard Casey's voice whispering behind a closed door, Chuck strained his ears.

"... Its Johnny boy, just checking up before work." whispered Casey.

_Holy shit, Johnny boy woooow, you will never live that down _thought Chuck as he bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Chuck quickly began crawling and then stopped when he had a clear view of the conference room. Inside the room sat Daniel Shaw who seemed to be caught up in something, on a phone. As Daniel turned around, Chuck smirked as he saw what was so interesting on the phone.

_Guess that means no lasers to dance over in the evidence room _

Chuck went to lower himself, until Sarah and Bryce exited their rooms. They both stopped under him as he pushed himself flat against the ceiling. He held his breath as sweat began to pool.

"Sarah"

"... Bryce"

_Jesus, yes that's his name and that's her name fuck hey maybe I should say my fuckin name too, will that make me part of some club._

"So"

"...So" Sarah sighed

_Are. You. F-u-ckin. With. Me. _thought Chuck as sweat began to lather his forehead and mask.

"We haven't talked in a while"

"That we haven't"

_Oh really, well this little reunion is heart warming, it is starting to hurt to stay here._

"Any idea who this guy on the video is?" Bryce asked

"...Honestly... no" Sarah replied annoyed.

_I swear to god... awwww!_

Bryce sighed and finally tried to pull out his charm, "So how about later you and I... I don't know relieve some... stress" asked Bryce as he tried to place on a seductive voice. He wrapped his arms lightly around Sarah.

_(Chuck eye rolls) Yay! I get to watch as Bryce whispers sweet nothings into her ear... it's like being an asset all over again_

"No Bryce, I can't." whispered Sarah as she pulled away.

_Fuck, call Doctor Phil with your issues damn it, th- my arm just went numb, aaaaand there goes the other one_

"Sarah please its just sex, wh-"

"You know why I can't!"

_I don't, but hey why don't you go back to your room and send me a letter, oh god my leg went numb_

"Why Sarah? Why? tell me a good reason why not!" Bryce demanded.

_Fuck this!_

"It's because of Chu-" Sarah felt a prick on her neck and darkness enveloped her, she fell into Bryce, whose eyes widened. As Bryce began to call for help Chuck fell from the pipe and delivered a sharp elbow to the base of the back of Bryce's head knocking him unconscious.

_Oh that killed some brain cells; luckily he uses his sex appeal more than his brains... wow... I feel less stressed, Bryce you make stress counsellors everywhere proud. _

Chuck looked up at Daniel as he holstered his tranq gun. Luckily Shaw didn't seem to have heard anything. Chuck took a look at Sarah and felt guilty but forced it away. He pulled Bryce back and picked Sarah up before placing her in her room.

Chuck quickly left and walked into the conference room. Daniel seemed to hear the footsteps; he turned around on his heels really fast, only to be met by two tranq darts in the neck. Shaw's momentum sent him head first into the table, cutting him open.

Chuck picked up the phone that hit the ground and placed it in his back pouch. The bottom of the phone had been melted and it had a piece of grenade shrapnel in it.

_The computer hook up is burnt... that rules out copying it to the computer_

Chuck was brought out of his thoughts as his com activated. "Fisher, new mission specs. Lambert was just given the go ahead from the President to upload a worm on Fortresses computer via your phone; I guess the President wants us to know more about their posting in Russia."

"Ok, understood. Grim lock all the doors in Fortress except for the ones to the conference room."

"Ok... standby another message from Lamberts coming in... He also wants to know if they placed the video on computer."

"No, the bottom end where you connect it to the computer was melted; I guess that's why they needed a team to pick it up."

Chuck clicked a cord into the end of his phone and the other end in to the computer and uploaded the worm. Chuck felt a giant smirk grace his face from under the mask as the quiet air was filled with the bangs and yells of the other 3 members of Team Shaw. 10 minutes later, the worm was uploaded and began coping everything over to Lambert computer.

"Fisher, we have multiple Russian hostiles converging on your area. They are stuck at the main door to Fortress, but I estimate only a few more minutes until the door is opened, apparently Shaw sent a call to Beckman who probably asked for help, we're lucky the FSB office nearby is small, so the squads will be comprised of three or four guys rather than nine"

"Can you actually be lucky in hell"

An explosion was heard from the hallway and the banging and yelling from the rooms was accompanied by Russian language.

"Grim activate the gas bomb and cut the power."

"Ok, get ready, over." Chuck reached up and took off his balaclava and placed it in his back pouch before replacing it with his custom gas mask. As if on cue, the lights went out. He clicked a button on his gas mask and the night vision feature turned on.

_This place is creepy as shit._

He quickly ran down the hallway and found the broken air duct he had broken into to gain access to Fortress. Before he could move, a powerful blow landed on his head, causing Chuck to fly forward. Chuck whirled around and dodged another hit from the red clothed, black body armoured Russian Agent. Chuck dodged another punch, and delivered a hard elbow to the agents face, causing the nasal bone to snap. As the agent stood in a daze, Chuck brought both hands up and grabbed both sides of his head and kneed him in the face two times. He then finished his assault on the agent by throwing him into a wall on his left.

He heard more people running into Fortress, heading his way. Chuck quickly ran to his left and hid behind a wall as flashlights shined on the vent.

"This is Alpha One, the hostile entered through a vent and our team leader is down but alive, Alpha Two, we need the help of all agents in Fortress, so commence the removal of Colonel Casey, Agent Miller, Agent Walker and Agent Barker's doors. Leave Agents Shaw and Larkin's rooms alone. Larkin has been located in the hallway outside the conference room. He appears to be tranq'd, one of my men, are bringing him outside to the medic, Shaw was tranq'd as well. He'll be removed as well" said an Agent as he approached the corner with his partner. The radio on his chest snapped to life.

"Alpha One, we copy. We're starting up the tools. Alpha two, over." Chuck stayed silent as Grim came over his comm.

"ummm Agent Fisher, the gas grenades aren't working, seems like the Russians are jamming it, I'm sending a message to Lambert stand by... stand by ... Lambert has given the go ahead to incapacitate Russian Tactical squads, only."

"Copy, Agent Fisher out." Chuck peered behind the wall and found his target two and a half steps away. With as much speed as possible, Chuck moved around the corner and delivered a hard kick to the stomach of the first agent before grabbing him by the head and throwing him into his partner. He shot both with a tranq dart effectively placing them in an unconscious state. He left the two tangled guards as he made a run for the hole in the vent unit.

"Grim, what's the situation?" whispered Chuck.

"Five squads have entered Fortress, while another two are on the outside. The vent has been covered."

"Guess the Russkies have to go, now don't they?"

"Copy, fill me in when you're done or have a plan out of this mission, Grim out."

_Lambert did say this could get tricky _

A few seconds later the sounds of arc welders filled the air, signalling the start on Casey's door. Flash lights shined on Chuck for a millisecond before bullets hit above his head. Chuck quickly darted behind cover as bullets pelted the area. The agents stopped firing as they aimed there flashlights. All around for a few second, searching for him before one Agent went down a hallway towards the kitchen with two other men. The only other man turned and waved his squad forward, and then they went to their right towards the medical wing. He quickly ran back around the corner and ran down a new hallway.

"Grim, block all communications to the outside please and is there an emergency door, I know the regular one was destroyed and I don't need another squad coming down here."

"Stand by... yes there is, Communications have been cut off to the outside and the emergency door has been shut and locked, Grim out."

_Medical wing takes longer to get to; I guess it's to the kitchen first._

_-X-_

**Squad: ALPHA Three**_  
_

Nicolai shined his light on his two partners, Treznecough and Chezz as they looked around in the kitchen. He chuckled as his partners gave him glares.

"Nicolai listen to me, this man has removed Alpha One, so get your head out of your ass and start taking this serious... Fucking rookie's ey Treznecough... Trenznecough" Nicolai darted his flash light around but found nothing but the same old kitchen. They started looking for a few minutes but found nothing.

"Alpha Two, we have a man MIA. We need back up over."

"Alpha Three, we copy but our forces are spread out a little thin at the moment. We almost have the Colonel out and then we'll send him your way, over."

"Copy, Alpha Three out."

Suddenly a burst of movement came to the right of Nicolai and Chezz causing both men to quickly aim their weapons on the area. The flashlight from the weapons illuminated the area. Both men found their missing man, hanging from a pipe by his jacket, by looking at him it appeared he had no injuries. He looked at them as they began to approach, and his dazed face filled with panic. His words seemed slurred, indicating he had been drugged slightly.

"He placed grenades on the wall and placed something on my back, at least I think, and he injected me with a drug god knows what kind"

"Calm down, Nicolai and I will detach the grenade, DO YOU THINK YOUR FUNNY YOU LITTLE BITCH, TIEING GRENADES TO HIS BACK, OH REAL FUCKIN ORIGINAL, ILL BE SURE TO WRITE ON YOUR TOMBSTONE ABOUT HOW ORIGINAL YOU ARE!" yelled Chezz in furry

Both agents approached there injured squad mate slowly. Chezz removed his knife and along with Nicolai. They walked to the back of Treznecough and flashed a light on his back. Instead of strings, they found a note.

_Please direct your attention to the left... Flash bangs _

Nicolai was blinded by a flash bang going off to his left. He heard a slight scuffle to his right as he kept trying to find his bearings. He heard a table break and then everything went quiet. He felt someone rap their arms around his neck in a head lock and pull up cutting off air. As he began to drift in to an unconscious state, a voice spoke.

"This is not your fight kid, sorry" With that Nicolai passed out.

-X-

Chuck carefully laid the boy back on the ground. He let out an angry sigh at the fact that this agent seemed to be a man in his early 20's. He looked at the still slightly conscious man, hanging from the pipe.

"So will you kill me, pig" Chuck shook his head, as he delivered a sharp blow to the back of the man's skull, knocking him out. He smiled at the unconscious men and headed for the vent. He felt happy knowing innocent soldiers did not die. He turned around before entering.

"So... do, I write on you tombstone or no"

-X-

**Squad: ALPHA 4**

Aleksandr Kochenkofv looked back at his squad, as they went down the dark hallway. His second in command, Matvey stood a meter behind him, AK-107 at the ready. A noise startled them but it turned out to be the fourth man in his squad.

"Osip, quiet" Osip gave a quick apologetic look before nodding. Alek placed his foot on the door to the medical room, he then gave a quick glace to Matvey, who stood on the left of the door and Radomir on the right. They both nodded and Osip nodded as he took his place behind Radomir. He kicked the door open and found a towering person in the doorway.

"Open fire" Radomir fired first. The towering figure exploded as white smoke and gunk went everywhere coding the four man squad. Radomir kept firing his AK in fear.

"Hold your fire!" Radomir finally settled down. Everyone started wiping the stuff of their gear and tactical goggles, Alek, had been hit with a large amount of shrapnel, so he had to remove the ones that weren't too deep, from his face and legs. He felt blood coming from the small wounds, and he notied one piece of shrapnel had come and inch away from breaking his goggles and hitting him in the eye. Alek looked in the door way and shined his flashlight on the object. He almost felt like laughing if it wasn't for the fact that they were hunting an enemy.

"Alpha 4, we heard gun shots from the medical wing, what's your status"

"It was a trick Alpha two; bastard placed the coat hanger from the conference room in the entrance of the medical room, he hooked on two fire extinguishers on it and put over a dark sheet over it, we shot them and, well now we look like marshmallows"

"Ok keep us posted, Alpha 2 out" Alek noted the strain his voice indicating the need to laugh.

"Sir, where's Osip?" Alek looked around but found no sign of the 6'1 man.

Radomir broke the silence first. "Shit, Osip where are you!" yet again they were met by silence until...

"This waaay" whispered a voice to their left, behind a corner. Matvey scowled.

"Come on!" Alpha Four took off towards the corner and peered around it, Alek's breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the slow steady rise of his teamates chest. He still seemed to be covered in the fire extinguishers goop.

"Damn! Must have caught him while we were distracted, at least he's alive right" suddenly Aleks comm came to life.

"Alpha Four, John Casey has just been released from his room. After he's done checking on Alpha Three, would you like him to make a pit stop by you, we would send more than him but our communications have been cut off to the outside, and we have to get Agent Barker out of his room, so my squad can't spare any men?"

"Affirmative. Alpha Four, out." Alek looked at his men.

"Alright let's resume our investigation." Little did they realize, a pair of brown eyes, watched them closely from above, tranq gun at the ready.

-X-

Casey walked in to the kitchen slowly as he looked for the infiltrator. He found three men, one hanging from a pipe, one lying on his back and another had been slammed through a table. Casey watched their chest rise and thanked god that the enemy seemed to have some reminisce of a soul. He looked at one of the unconscious Russians whom seemed to have believed he was going to die by the face he had. Casey felt his anger wash over him.

_Whoever this motherfucker is, I'm going to enjoy ripping him a new one._

Casey cocked his P229 and gave a happy grunt. He left the kitchen as his Russian radio turned on.

"Colonel, what's the status on Alpha Three?"

"Seems we have a saint as an enemy, he only knocked them out so your luck, I think that next time you should actually train your men rather than have them drink vodka for there nerves, and pray that they get lucky with a shot."

"Fuck... could you go to the medical wing? Alpha Four is encountering minor trouble or at least I hope it is minor trouble."

"On my way, what's the eta on opening Agent Barker's door?"

"Not sure, will tell you as soon as it is opened."

"Ok, Casey out."

Casey sped off towards the medical wing. Whoever this man happened to be, Casey wanted to kill him first. Two minutes of running later and Casey finally came to a stop on the hallway to the medical room. He noticed the walls around the medical office seemed to be covered in a white substance from a fire extinguisher.

"Alpha Four, I'm in your hallway." nobody responded to the radio. Casey slowly made his way to the door of the hospital wing and looked inside. He found all the agents either laying unconscious with broken bones or tranq dart in them. He looked around and found two glowing green eyes slowly receding into the air vent.

"Motherfucker" growled Casey as he picked up his radio.

"Alpha Four is down - hostile is moving through the god damned air vents!" John waited for a reply and soon realized there was no one left on radio.

-X-

_Minor time skip_

Chuck dodged another one of Coles punches. The dogging proves futile as the MI6 Agent finally landed a blow on him sending him into the Plexiglas wall, which cracks slightly. Then Cole wiped off a bit of blood from his lip.

"So you're the man from the video? Well I must say you sure as hell can fight, mate."

The Splinter Cell noticed Cole removing a knife from his hip as he runs at him. Cole quickly swung but Chuck dodged to the left and pushed him into the glass. Cole turned around and made a wide desperate swing from right to left but Chuck limbos under it and grabs a hold of his attackers elbow and hand. He quickly twists the hand behind Cole's back while removing the knife and slams Cole's hand into the glass wall and pins it there with the knife. Cole's eyes widened as he let out a scream.

"FUUUCK!" Chuck gives Coles head a hard punch sending it in to the Plexiglas, knocking him out cold, Cole slumps and hangs from the wall via the knife. Chuck removed the knife and laid the unconscious MI6 agent down.

"Grim, block all communications on the inside please, It's time to finish what we started."

"Will do, Grim out."

-X-

Chuck looked through the small gaps in the vent, at the three men who made up Alpha five as they searched the training area. One man jumped over the shooting range guards and was combing the area over; another man was looking through the dojo while the last man seemed to be looking through the vent. Chuck made his way over to the man with his head in the vent. Chuck drove a foot into the side of his head, slamming it into the vent wall. The man let out a small gasp and fell back.

"Grim, there's a man in the shooting range, use the targets to get him out of there, also lock the dojo door"

"Roger" Chuck watched in amusement as Grim fed power to the targets signs. One slid down the lane and smacked the Agent in the back sending him in to another one. Another target sign came moving across the shooting range and smacked the Agents left arm. He let out a giant yell.

"WHAT IS THIS"

Chuck stopped watching the target signs hitting around the angry Russian as he heard bangs coming from the dojo. He found the Agent banging on the locked glass door.

"Grim, finish off the shooting range Agent"

"I copy you, over" Chuck watched two target signs sandwich the guard. His face turned blue after a few minutes and then he finally passed out.

"Ok Grim he's out and you can leave the Agent in the dojo alone... actually turn on the sprinklers" the signs parted and allowed the unconscious agent to fall to the ground. The sound of the sprinkler turning on brought a smile to his face. Chuck turned and made his way back to Alpha Two's location.

-X-

_Minor Time-skip_

Casey walks away from Alpha Two's position with a feeling of dread, actual fear, and slight confusion at the fact there enemy who could have killed them, was just knocking out the squads of Russians, rather than kill them.

_I'm confused about this guy, is he one of us_

He tried the radio again but was met with static. Cole's door had been opened but Cole wasn't anywhere to be seen. Alpha Five seemed to be MIA or KIA so Casey was alone. He went to check on Carina earlier, who was beyond pissed that her door had yet to be open. Casey walked into the main conference room. He made his way towards the stair case to the second floor armoury, but something caught his eye from above. He looked up and found himself looking at a black silhouette. He darted his gun up but the silhouette dropped down and knocked away his weapon away from him using his feet. The silhouette hopped back and landed on his hands as he swung his right foot, catching Casey in the side of the face. The Colonel spit out a bit of blood as he staggered backwards. Casey's eyes had adjusted to the dark so there was no questioning who stood a few meters away. His once confused thoughts turned to pure anger.

_So first Iran, now Russia! BASTARD!_

-X-

Chuck darted back as Casey swung at him, rage clearly evident in his eyes.

_Guess I'll have to beat the Sugar Bear... hehehe Sugar bear _

Chuck ran at Casey and quickly slid on his knees to avoid Casey's punch. He stopped his slide at Casey's side and propelled himself at his ribs, knees first. He hit them and felt a rib break, but before anything else could happen, Casey grabbed Chuck by the arm and flung him over the conference table.

"Finally! I get to kick your ass for Iran!" Casey growls with malice.

Chuck quickly recovers and kicks the conference table which hit Casey in the stomach, causing him to bend slightly. Chuck jumped on the table and ran over to Casey and kicked his face. Casey's face darted up and some of his blood went on Chucks mask. In the moment of blindness, Casey took out Chuck's feet sending him to the table and then to the floor. Casey drove a boot into Chuck's stomach causing a groan to escape.

"What? You don't talk?" asked Casey in a mocking tone. Chuck responded by kicking Casey in the groin and then in the face, as Casey bent down. The big man stumbled backwards and fell into a computer chair. Chuck darted up and grabbed the disoriented Colonel by the arm and swung him and the chair towards the staircase. Chuck watched as Casey flew down the stair, hitting every second or third stair on the way down.

_OH FUCK_

Chuck made his way down the stair and quickly checked his pulse and was happy to find it all good. He picked up the big guy and brought him down the stairs and placed him on the guns table.

_That's it time to end this_

"Grim! It's time to leave, here's what you need to do..."

-X-

The emergency door gave way and fell revealing the staircase to Fortress. Joseph made his way down the stairs, his squad right on his heels. The first survivor he finds is Agent Cole who lay on the ground, hand bleed profusely. He points to Covalev and then to Cole. As Covalev deals with the MI6 Agent, the rest of Echo One moves down the hallway.

Joseph walks up to a door that is being banged on and speaks in his rough English.

"Hello, this is Echo One; the other squads didn't answer any communications for over 45 minutes, so we were sent down."

"I am Agent Carina Miller; get this fucking door open now!"

"Yes Agent Miller, my tech expert will get you out in a bit." Joseph signalled Mark to open the door. Joseph and his last man Cosla, made their way into the conference room. They found one of their own nursing a wound.

"Are you ok soldier?" asked Joseph as he smiled from behind his mask.

"Yes sir." the man had blood all over his mask but no actual bullet wounds.

"How did you survive?"

"Survive? Sir he didn't kill anyone, he either tranq'd or knocked them unconscious there's also a severely injured soldier down in the armoury."

"Ok, this is my teammate, Cosla, he going to bring you to the ambulance outside and they'll get you to a hospital."

"Thank you sir."

"What's your name soldier and your codes?"

"Alekandr Kochenkofv, code 2144" Joseph ran it in through his phone. The phone gave a beep indicating his codes were correct. Joseph made his way down the stairs as he radioed for back up. Cosla helped up the 'Alek' and helped him towards the staircase. Alek smirked.

_And the crowd goes wild, for yet another amazing performance._

-X-

Chuck lays in the stretcher as the ambulance took off down the empty street. They drove for 12 minutes until suddenly the medic hit the brakes.

"What is this? Some red head just stopped her car in the middle of the fucking road and got out."

Chuck kicked the one of the two Agents sent with him as protection. The poor agent nailed his head off of the door and slumped down unconscious. The other agent made a grab for his pistol but Chuck was quicker as he took removed his tranq gun and put two darts in the man's neck. He turned around and waved at the shocked ambulance drivers as Grim walked up to the side of the ambulance and opened the driver's door and shot the two medics with a tranq gun. Chuck ripped of the Russian gear leaving him in his regular Kevlar suit.

"Good plan, no Russians killed, you make god proud... wait a minute where's your Gas Mask and Balaclava" she asked with as Chuck hopped out the back, he grabbed the C4 from Grim and attached it to the inside of the ambulance. "Oh no I left them" said Chuck. Grims eyes widened. Chuck laughed as he tossed her his back pouch. She opened it and smiled as she found both mask folded and crammed in. Chuck grabbed one medic as did Grim. They both dragged them out of the blast radius. They did the same for the agents as well.

They both ran toward their rent a car. After they both got in, she took off for the hotel. The ambulance exploded, showering the road in shrapnel effectively getting rid of any evidence that may lay in there.

-X-

**Location-Unknown **

"So have we come to an agreement?" asked feminine voice with a smile.

"Yes, this will benefit our organizations" said a male voice.

"Good, we are another step closer to day X" The man snapped his fingers, causing his men to start uploading cases into the back of a van. The two figures got in a car and drove off. One crate was brought to a car which left immediately.

The last of the 11 crates entered the van, and then they left.

-X-

**Fortress-3 hours later**

Nicolai felt pain in his neck. He tried to open his but realized the lights had not only been turned on but he was under one directly. He slowly eased in to the light and then opened his eye. He found himself staring at a, blue eyed, blond haired women. She smiled gently at him.

"Nicolai, right, my names Sarah" he nodded. The women offered him a glass of water.

"You're in our conference room right now, they didn't have enough ambulances at the moment so we place the less injured men in here" Nicolai looked over at the other 8 Russians. He smiled, he realized he got to live another day, to see his girlfriend, his family and friends.

_Whoever you are thanks you, so much_

-X-

(*1)= Kolokol's are a knock out grenade, invented by the Russian's. Hope you enjoyed the final confrontation with Team Shaw for a while. Review any ideas or places you like to see the story go, and I'll try and incorporate.


	8. Chapter 8: Mothers Day

Chuck vs. Splinter Cell Chapter 8: Mothers day

I do not own splinter cell or Chuck

AN: Hello, I read the reviews and thank you, and I'm not letting anybody dictate my story, the reason I changed it was because I agreed with what people said, not to mention that the original way I wrote it closed too many doors, I can't be fully blamed for psycho chuck because I was watching Live free or die hard while I wrote it, so I was bring more of that into the story. Enjoy this filler chapter as I write the next fight chapter.

I NEED HELP: I need help on Charah or Chim, I'd like you to decide. However much I love writing this story, I want the readers to enjoy it and have a part in where it goes. If you all want Charah then I already have an idea on how to bring it in properly, if the majority don't want it, I will have Sarah and Chuck become friends at least.

Relationship status

Chuck and Sarah – Chucks hurt but he doesn't hate her.

Chuck and Grim- Dating

Friendships

Bryce and Chuck- Dead

Carina and Chuck- was there really ever one

Chuck and Casey- Chucks hurt by him leaving but he's not mad.

Shaw and Chuck-... I'm planning Shaw's death... so guess the status

SPECIAL THANKS TO Elysion1879, AWESOME BETA WORK.

SPECIAL THANKS TO enz8, FOR BEING MY TECHNICAL/TACTICAL BETA.

AND FINALLY THANKS ALL VIEWERS.

**Burbank, LA, Casa Bartowski **

Chuck stared at the mission report. He still didn't like to read or write about the things he had done on missions. He had written the Iran mission and the Price mission, within the first three days of when he had gotten back, but now he found himself three weeks later and still he couldn't write about Fortress. To think about beating Casey to near death, sent chills up his spine.

_Lambert justified as 'buying time until a plan formulated' ... bullshit, I let myself become wrapped up in the past and decided to prove to myself I'm better then my old team, well good job, your better all right, put Casey in the hospital for a week, hell Casey almost died._

Chuck looked at the report and began filling it in. His thoughts drifted to Casey's departure as he wrote.

**Flashback**

_Chuck stood in the Orange Orange cleaning the counter. He kept going over thoughts, like how wonderful life would be with Sarah, or what their kids would look like, or how beautiful Sarah would look in a white dress... Casey would call those moron thoughts. Said thoughts found themselves interrupted as the bell above the entrance door chimed. _

"_We are closed, come back tomorrow at 7 AM" said Chuck politely without looking up from the counter. His words earned him a disapproving grunt. Chuck looked up and smiled at Casey._

"_Sorry didn't realize it was you I was ju-" _

"_Save your lady feeling's Bartowski, I'm here to talk before my reassignment" Chucks eyes widened in surprise._

"_You're getting reassigned"_

"_Yah, didn't... never mind" said Casey as he walked up to Chuck 'You had better tell him Walker' thought Casey._

_Chuck smiled sadly and shook his hand. _

"_Listen Bartowski... even though me and you didn't see eye to eye-"_

"_Of course we don't see eye to eye, you're taller than me" Casey let out an angry growl._

"_Either you'll let me speak, or I'll say this speech at your funeral as a eulogy" Chuck gulped nervously as he nodded for Casey to continue._

"_Good as I was saying, we may have never seen eye to eye but... you did well" Casey straightened up as he held out his hand, which Chuck took happily._

"_Here's my card inca-" Chuck put up an eyebrow._

"_Casey, are you asking me out... oh my god you fell for the Bartowski eyebrow dance" Chuck laughed as Casey's face paled slightly._

"_Funny, but no, the card is for any sticky situations you might get in"_

"_Casey what are you hinting at, are you talking about some sort of sexual activity, sticky being cu-" Casey's face palled fully as he through the card at him and ran out of the story, while mumbling about Chucks death. Chuck let out a giant laugh which soon disappeared when Casey re-entered the store, while loading his P229._

"_I've got an example of a situation right here, ya moronic bastard" Chuck slid over the counter and ran out the door with Casey at his heels._

"_AND NOW THE INTERSECT CAN'T SAVE YOU!" _

Chuck smiled at the memory but frowned as he looked at the mission report. The last part of the mission report had the flashback written rather than the actual Mission.

_GREAT!... ten minutes of righting wasted, Lambert would have a fit if he read about me messing with Casey rather than the actual mission._

Chuck looked away from the mission report, toward the lump in the bed. He watched the slow and steady rise of her body and smiled happily. He quickly finished the report and climbed into the bed only to have Grim wake up.

"(Yawn)... what times it" Grim whispered tiredly as she closed her eyes yet again.

"Umm... 4:47 AM" Chucks eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. Grim on the other hand smiled.

"It's time for the jog-"

"But Griiiiiim"

"No buts, remember what we discussed with the Doctor at H.Q, jogs help you clear your head, you even admitted it" Chuck sighed angrily and got dressed for his jog. He went out into the court yard and got ready to move, but stopped as an Idea came to mind.

_If I have to go through this hell, I'm bringing captain. _

He walked up to Casa Woodcomb and used his key to get in and then crept up the stairs and into Ellie's and Devon's room. He went to Devon's side, kneeled down and tried waking him.

Devon stirred and said "morning babe" as he placed a hand over the back of Chucks head and brought him into a passionate kiss. Chucks left eye twitched as he reeled back and let out a horrible scream which caused Devon and Ellie dart up. Devon looked at Chuck with wide eyes before looking at Ellie and then back to Chuck.

"What's wrong Chuck" asked Ellie worry evident in her voice.

"H-he kissed me" Ellie's eyes widened before she broke out into a loud laugh.

"Oh my god (laughs) you... you... you got a morning kiss from Devon oh my god"

"I was going to wake Devon up and ask him to go for a fucking jog" Devon looked at Chuck and then shrugged.

"I need to wash my mouth, Chuck we need to forget this ever happened" Chuck nodded but Ellie began laughing louder.

"Y-you (laugh) will never (laugh) live this down" suddenly the phone rang to Ellie's left. She looked at the caller Id before smirking evilly. She picked up the phone and ran to the washroom and locked the door.

"Hey Grim, yah everything's fine but you'll never guess what just happened"

Chuck winced as she began to explain the little event.

_Guess today's going to be interesting. _

Chuck turned to Devon "... so... Wanna go for a jog" 

-X-

Chuck got out of the shower and started getting dressed. He walked down the stairs and entered the plaza. He looked at Ellie apartment and walked to the door and knocked. Ellie answered and ushered him inside. She spoke as soon as the door shut.

"Your boy toys up stair's" Grim giggled slightly but stopped at the glare from Chuck.

"Wait why are you and Grim wearing aprons"

"Well unlike, she who must not be named, Grim can cook" Chuck let out a laugh which was met with a very icy glare from Grim.

"I-I was j-just laughing at t-the H-harry P-potter reference" Grim just shook her head as she continued to go through cooking supplies. Ellie walked up and helped her.

"Chuck did you forget what today is?" Chuck smiled sheepishly as he began to think.

"... Mothers day, Ellie I'm so sorry for forgetting"

"I can't believe you forgot, Grim here was told once and she wrote it down and remembered" Grim smiled even wider. Chuck looked at her and mocked anger as he walked up behind her and kissed her head.

"Kiss ass" Grim gave him a playful hit.

"I like the Idea of your mother's day, well I don't like the bad part where your mom left but I like how you guys became independent"

"Thank you Grim dear now what's a good punishment for my brother over there" Grim put on a thoughtful face before whispering in Ellie's ear. Ellie let out a mischievous laugh.

"Guess who get to get our groceries" _–Ellie looks at Chuck- _"Devon and you guess... you can call it a date"

Chuck let out a growl as he looked at his sister.

_Damn you Bartowski (gets ready to make a nasty retort)... wow a growl and a bash against my last name... too much like Casey for my liking._

Chuck un-narrowed his eyes and smiled "Ok sister dear" _Burn in hell_

-X-

**Shopping Center, LA**

"Milk"

"Check"

"Marshmallows for Morgan"

"Check"

"Green pepper"

"Check"

"That's everything" said Chuck _Except my dignity_. Chuck frowned as another woman gave him and Devon an odd look.

"Devon come on, let's go" Devon nodded. Chuck walked up to the counter but felt an odd feeling, like he is being watched. Chuck looked out of the corner of his eye and found two young men that he had seen following them before, watching him and Devon closely. He signalled Devon to get up closer to him.

"34 meters to our southwest are two shady men, there watching us, and have been following us; they don't seem to be a gang so here's what we are going to do"

-X-

Devon walked down the disserted street alone. He knew that both men were following him. As soon as he got to the end he turned around and looked at both men.

"Gentle man, what can I do for you" one of the men pulled out a switchblade and pointed at Devon. Before the man could speak Chuck came up on him from behind and grabbed his arm and twisted his arm behind his back before slamming him into a wall. The other man in the group, found himself tackled to the ground by awesome who delivered two powerful punches to the guys face, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious. Chuck on the other hand had his target against the wall, with his right hand holding the man's right hand behind his back while Chuck's left hand held the switchblade against his throat tightly.

"Start talking, why were you following us?"

"My friend and I were just looking to steal some money and food; we saw you and your boyfriend and we thought why not".

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!... but that's beside the point, you are messing with me on the wrong day you little shit" Chuck slammed the man's head into a wall before reaching in to the man's pocket and removing his wallet. He let the man fall to the ground as he pulled out the man's driver's licence and read through it. Chuck pulled out his phone.

"Lambert's office, Lara speaking"

"Lara this is Fisher, code 45E8V7, priority high"

"One moment" a split second passed and Lambert voice came through the phone.

"Agent Fisher, why are you calling me?"

"I was just followed by a... Donald Fredrick's, could you run his name into the data base"

"Will do hold on" 10 seconds passed before Lambert came back.

"Hmm, two charges of grand theft auto, and one assault charge, he has no government ties, he's not affiliated with a gang"

"Ok good, oh and by the way has our friend talked yet?"

"He's close, I give him a day. I'll keep you posted"

"Thanks Lambert, Fisher out" Chuck hung up and looked at Devon who had placed the beaten man against the wall, and stood up. Devon had an odd look on his face.

"That was adrenaline fuelled, but now I feel... wrong

"Devon I promise if I can help it you will not have to do that again, now come on let's get home now and save the lecture" Chuck looked in the directions of the groceries and found them broken from Devon letting them fall.

_OH YAH, SO NOT MY DAY!..._

-X-

"OVER AN HOUR LATE!"

"Awww blame Devon, he dropped the groceries" Replied Chuck as he covered his ears. Ellie let out a giant frustrated breath before turning back to cooking "It's better than you not showing up I guess". Chuck winced at the memory.

"Sorry"

"Hey, hey that was the past, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" Ellie pulled Chuck in to a hug and then resumed cooking.

"Hey, I'm going to go over home really quick"

"Bring Devon" yelled Ellie as Chuck went to the door. She could sense his next choice of words and decided to speak first.

"I'm not making a joke; I just want what we are cooking to be a surprise... take Morgan with you as well" Morgan looked at Chuck and smiled.

"WOOHOO hanging with the guys" Chuck tried to hide the scowl.

_There goes trying to talk with Lambert_

"Ok, will go to my apartment, then Morgan's, and will stay there until supper time"

-X-

**Casa Woodcomb**

Ellie looked at Grim and smiled as she watched the Red head, tongue stuck out of the right side of her mouth in pure concentration as she tried to prepare the turkey stuffing.

_This is something I could never do with Sarah_

"So where was the first place you and my brother went on a date, let me guess a small yet very nice place, not to fancy yet not some trash heap" Grim smiled

"You know him really well, yah it was a great place, little Japanese restaurant, I never felt so much respect and admiration placed on me by one person" this time it was Ellie's turn to smile widely.

"That's my brother... by the sounds of it you aren't use to it" Grim's smile never wavered but her green eyes showed pain.

"Yah, my mother left me at a young age like yourself, my father... he was a drunk, he used to beat my sister and I, so you can tell that my parents never gave me that kind of love, as for boyfriends, it was just lust"

_Can't expect much more from Agents_

"You have a sister" asked Ellie with joy in her eyes, but her question was met with Grims eye's tearing up and her smile disappearing.

"My sister Emily died, one night my dad got drunk and he started hitting me, Em stood up to him and he beat her to death" a tear made its way down Grims face, Ellie rubbed her back.

"Does my brother know this" Grim nodded slowly

"I still get teary, when I think of it, while your brother and I were up in DC, we went to visit her grave, he gave me a hug and hummed in my ear, it was so nice I just melted" Ellie smiled and gave Grim a hug.

"Well if you want... I'll be your sister" Ellie felt Grim sob a little. Grim pulled her face back as more tears streamed down her face, she smiled brightly.

"I would (Sob) love that"

**Casa Grimes**

"Oh curb stomped bitch" Chuck winced as Morgan yelled "I WIN".

"Ok, you've beaten me at Gears of War 2 and That Tom Clancy game, you win" said Chuck.

"No bro, you beat me at Halo 3 and Call of duty, this game off is at a tie, and we cannot have a tie" Chuck pulled at his hair in frustration. Devon walked to the couch and handed both of them beer.

"I never did get videogame" Chuck let out a laugh

"Why would you need games, you could just go flaws and get more action then in a video game" Devon smiled. Morgan laughed.

"From what I heard Chuck, you both got a little action this morning" Chuck spit out his mouthful of beer. He glared daggers at Morgan, causing the bearded one to choke on his beer. Devon decided to interrupt the childhood friends with a subject change, before one killed the other.

"So Chuck, have you talked to Sarah at all?"

"No why would you ask that" Morgan answered for Devon.

"You dated her, and then she just left, we would think you'd need closure"

"I'm actually not extremely mad at her, she chose to go her own way and I respect that and I've moved on" Devon frowned along with Morgan.

"You need to talk with her" Chuck just looked at the Xbox.

"So which game are we playing now?" Morgan sensed the lock down in Chuck and decided to let it go.

"James Bond" Chuck looked at Devon who had an amused look on his face. Chuck shakes his head as they start up the match.

-X-

**Casa Woodcomb**

Grim smiled as she looked over all the food Ellie and her had cooked, Turkey, Morgans marshmallow treat (Grim gags), bread rolls, Potatoes and vegetables. Chuck darts in the room, managing to startle both ladies.

"Help me"

"Let me guess another game off" asks Ellie, to which Chuck nods.

"Game off?" asks Grim curiously. Ellie lets out a laugh.

"Yah, Morgan and Chuck usually have them, and it ends when Chuck runs away because both of them tie each other and Morgan being Morgan won't let Chuck just end a game off with a tie so he forces him to continue to play, this is going to ruin mother's day because Morgan'll keep bothering Chuck" Ellies face grows sad but Grim sticks up an eyebrow as she puts on a determined look.

"Ellie... I'll play Morgan, and end this game off" both ladies hug each other with comical tears in each other's eye.

"Are you sure, you might never make it back" asks Ellie mocking any war movie she had ever seen.

"I can't let the bearded one do this to our amazing food" answers Grim with comical tears and just as much war bravado. Grim let go of Ellie and looked at Chuck.

"If I don't come back I love you" She pulls Chuck into a fiery kiss. As she pulls back, she whispers.

"If I do, you're getting lucky" with that she walked out the door. Ellie looked at Chuck whom had a confused look on his face.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was my older sis going to war" and with that the brunet went up the stairs. Chuck let out a little snort.

"Older you mean younger"

"WHAT WAS THAT CHUCK"

"Nothing" squeaked Chuck.

_And wait if she's your sister than she's my sister... um this whole scene is just... I'm going to sit down._

-X-

Chuck darted up from the couch and looked at the clock. It read 4 o' clock.

_She's been gone for an hour_

He looked over at the table and found it set up with Ellie sitting at the table. The door opened up five minutes later and Morgan walked in eyes wide.

"C-Chuck s-s-she b-b-beat me, 5 to 2" suddenly his eyes turned happy "Chuck I really like this one man, turn my approval up a notch from ok to amazing". Chuck laughed as Grim walked in and hugged Ellie.

"I did it, Morgan's rein is over" Ellie let loose one of her giggles. Chuck watched Grim walk over to him. Devon walked in and hugged Ellie claiming Grim, made an amazing win. Chuck let her sit on his lap and gave her a kiss.

"So you beat him, did you", Grim put on a mischievous look. Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"I hacked his Xbox and placed a delay on his controller" Chuck smiled and gave her a quick kiss. He sighed in relief that he wasn't worst that his girlfriend. She giggled and whispered.

"For my first win, the rest was all me" Chucks eyes widened as she got up and pulled him to the table.

_She's better than me at video games, damn it_

-X-

As everybody ate Chuck started to talk.

"So Ellie how's the hospital going"

"Well, Devon saved a Premier from Costa Gravas, he invited us to a gala this upcoming Saturday, he was such a flirt... a creepy flirt" Chuck looked at Devon.

"What does she mean s-a-v-e-d?"

"He had a heart attack while here on business; we are still waiting for the medical results to come back, so we can tell him what caused the heart attack, it pisses me off because it got delayed"

"Well Devon you are 'muy awesome' ". Morgan spoke next or at least tried.

"Grim I challenge you to a rema-"

"No" whined Grim with a glare.

"You can't hide forever, I will beat you" Chuck quickly intervened before Ellie freaked out on the videogame talk.

"Guys can we talk about something more appropriate for the dinner table" everyone nodded and continued eating until Ellie broke the silence.

"So Grim, Chuck when can I expect nephews" Chucks food became air born.

"I said table talk" Ellie shrugged. Chuck just laughed.

"Sorry forgot it's you we're talking about"

"Hey I'm just saying you do the act enough, which is made evident by the noises from you house, I don't see why you can't give me nephews to spoil" Grim laughed and Chuck just looked at his food with a sad smile.

"I would love a family, but where I'm at in life... a family wouldn't be right" Ellie laughed.

"You manage a store, and have your own place, I'd say your life style is fine" Chuck smiled.

_Yah, I couldn't have what happened to Prices family happen to mine._

Chuck looked over at Morgan.

"So how's life in general for ya buddy" Morgan smiled.

"Big Mikes back in charge, we gave a video to head office of Emmit throwing up in his office and yelling profanity, and they fired him" Morgan leaned over to Chuck and whispers.

"He came on to me dude" Chuck let out a loud laugh.

_Flaming homosexual ey... guess not ha ha ha._

"First Devon then Morgan, Chuck how could you do this to Grim" laughed Ellie. Grim and Devon joined in as Morgan's eye widened along with Chucks.

"Subject change now" replied Chuck quickly. Ellie sat the thinking before she spoke.

"So when can I expect a wedding invitation" Chuck felt his throat clench and his food get stuck.

-X-

"By Ellie and Devon, sorry yet again"

"It's ok, and Grim honey you think about what I said on Marriage" Grim nodded and followed Chuck out the door, shutting it behind her.

"She's planning on locking us in a church until we get married isn't she" asked Grim.

"That and Hiding my condoms" Grim looked at Chuck as he held open the door to their apartment for her.

"Well maybe once this war between Fulcrum, Shop and Ring is over, we can have that" Chuck smiled at her. Her eyes became misty.

"I would love it, and until then we can practise baby making, god how I love to practise with you" Grim giggled and pointed in the direction of their bedroom.

"Then let's go and practise, Agent Fisherrrrr" purred Grim. Chuck shook his head and pulled her toward the couch.

"First, Game off"

-X-

I actually loved writing this Chapter. Read, Review and Enjoy. Leave any other suggestions you have. Also before I'm messaged, yes the Premier showed up later in the story than in the Show... cough, cough AU cough, cough. Also yes Casey and Chuck left on good terms, in the first chapter he was still saddened by his departure.


	9. Chapter 9: The Gala

Chuck vs. Splinter Cell I do not own splinter cell or Chuck

AN: Loved the review, so glad people actually helped me and did my job for me (Snickers evilly). The winner is (Drum beat) CHARAH. Even though it won, I'm still not going into the Charah ark right away... unless you want a moment like this:

Chuck turned around and found Sarah behind him.

"Well Grim... it's been fun" Both Chuck and Sarah skipped away in a field of random flowers, to live happily ever after.

AWWW that was horrible anyway Enjoy the new chapter.

SPECIAL THANKS TO Elysion1879, AWESOME BETA WORK. (He's back from vacation... lazy ass lol)

SPECIAL THANKS TO enz8, FOR BEING MY TECHNICAL/TACTICAL BETA.

AND FINALLY THANKS TO ALL VIEWERS.

**:{ :{ :{**

**Burbank, LA, Casa Bartowski**

**1 week after Mothers day.**

_Grim took another blow as she flew to the ground. Emily lay bleeding profusely next to the coffee table. Her father stood over her while looking at her, his drunken gaze full of anger. Grim tried to move but he kicked her yet again. _

"_D-dad p-p-please s-stop" her voice was hoarse. A chuckle was heard in response. She looked up and found herself looking at Chuck. Tears streamed down her face as she begun to shake._

"_What do you thinks going to happen when I get drunk?" The image of Chuck laughs. " I'll probably beat you to death like your sister." He looked over at Emily and Grim tried to scream as Chuck approached her. He pulled her up by the head of her hair._

"_P-Please d-d-don't do th-this Chuck I-I L-Love You" He smiled sadistically as he looked at Emily. He snapped her neck and threw her to the ground. Emily's eyes had tears in them. _

"_You're pathetic" He pulled her up and looked into her eyes. She saw the severe hatred dancing in his eyes and it scared her. She saw Ellie appear behind him smiling._

"_Did you really believe that I liked you? I don't support anything about _your_ relationship" Ellie said with a laugh. She then felt the cold blade of a knife pressed against her neck. She looked at Chuck but instead found the dark silhouette of his Splinter Cell suit with the three green lights of the night vision goggles on his face. _

"_Night Night..."_

Grim darted up; sweat lathered her body and her eyes wide. Chuck darted up next and looked at his girlfriend. He placed a hand on her back but soon felt Grim's fist make contact with his face; throwing him back off the bed. Blood poured down his face from both nostrils. Chuck's faced showed confusion, while Grim on the other hand took on a looked hysterical.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She darted for the door but Chuck was quicker. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Calm down. Talk to me." Grim struggled slightly as she hit his chest, but after a minute she started to cry into his shoulder. He hummed the same tune in her ear; he did at the grave stone which calmed her down.

"I (sniffle) dreamed you beat me and killed me and my sister, and Ellie, oh god Ellie said she didn't like our relationship at all and... it (sob) it was just horrible." Chucks eye widened as she trembled in his arms.

"I... I would never do that in a million years." She still shook in his arms but started to calm down. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Seems like I broke the invincible Splinter Cells nose" Grim said teasingly.

Chuck laughed lightly as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"In your drea... I love you." Chuck said as he quickly realized his error and attempted to correct it.

She let out a small laugh. "Can we just sit here for a while?"

Chuck nodded happily, and pulled her towards him tightly.

-X-

**Burbank, LA, Castle**

Chuck sat in at the metal table that he had grown accustom to while being a NSA/CIA asset. He took a swig of his drink as Grim did her usual typing on the Computer which brought up Lambert's face with what could be described as a Chuck smile.

"Lambert...trying to beat me at smiling, hah...well you sir, are on!" Chuck let his best smile out, which Lambert laughed at along with Grim.

"Agents, good job, I'm very impressed, you completed every task last mission with no dead Agents, but we have another Team Shaw mission."

"Thank you, my smiling brother... WHAT, god damn it! NO!"

Lambert shook his head in amusement.

"I'm kidding"

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. Lambert let out a small laugh before speaking.

"Now to business"

_A picture of a middle aged man, in a green field army uniform pops up_

"The Premier of Costa Gravas, Goya had a heart attack a week ago. Well when this happened we immediately intercepted his charts. According to our experts, the heart attack was caused by an ingested poison. We believe that this is the work of a specific Ring assassin, due to the poison, Botulinum that was used."

_Lambert pauses as a picture of the assassin pops up on screen. _

"The Premier is throwing a gala this upcoming Saturday. I know it's not the usual mission we have you on but we need you and Agent Grim to get into it and watch over him. It's his last night here so it is top priority that he survives. The building is technically on Costa Gravas soil, so if you're caught we will take no claim to you. Also no weapons are allowed on this mission and there can be no confirmed kills, unless absolutely necessary."

Chuck nodded as he tried thinking of ways to get in and then it hit him. "Devon and Ellie were invited to the gala."

"Ask Mr Woodcomb if it would be 'ok' for him to ask for two extra tickets."

Chuck smiled. "It would mean a lot more if you did it"

Lambert smiled again. "Go fetch Mr Woodcomb"

"Yes, sir."

Chuck smiled at Grim and ran out of the room, and headed down the hallway to his apartment.

Lambert looked at Grim awkwardly. They hadn't talked alone in a long time. "Grim."

"... Lambert"

An annoyed voice rang out from down the hallway.

"CHUCK!"they both laughed slightly.

-X-

Chuck walked up to Devon's door and knocked. A few minutes later Devon answered the door with his usual attire on.

"Devon... what happened to your shirt?"

"I was sleeping, bro."

"Oh, ok...anyway, someone wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "My boss"

-X-

Chuck walked into Castle with Devon close at his heels.

Devon smiled as he spoke. "Whoa this place is... _awesome_."

Lambert spoke startling Devon "It is, isn't it? top of the line NSA. I bet Beckman wishes she hadn't given it to me."

Devon looked at Lambert with amazement before saluting. "Sir!"

Lambert let out a loud laugh. "Calm down Mr Woodcomb, I don't require you to kiss my ass like a certain 54 year old General with a stick up her ass."

Chuck laughed from his usual place at the meeting table.

"Mr Woodcomb, your country needs you, we need you to help Chuck and Grim get into the Premier's Gala."

Devon smiled. "So I'm an agent now?"

"Yes Mr. Woodcomb, for this operation you are."

Devon smiled. "It would be an honour."

"Good. Dr. Woodcomb, could you start working on that now? We have a phone out in the back." Devon stuck up his thumb as he went to the back.

"Thank you, this will make him happy" Chuck said after Devon left the room.

Lambert chuckled.

"Well he is helping us out, now there's some more stuff I'd like to discuss with you"

_Lambert takes a giant breath_

"He's cracked, Price broke yesterday 0600 hours, Ring and Fulcrum have an intersect machine, they were built by an American named Manoosh Depak, it seems that he built a pair of glasses that used the new feature of intersect 2.0, with the help of the Ring, the glasses downloaded different combat moves into the person who wears it, they forced him to make an intersect for both groups, after which they took his plans and then killed him. Price was the second person to be uploaded with their Intersect while a man named Blackbriar was the first, he didn't know who Blackbriar actually is, what he did know is that this person had control over the flashes, so we can't simply watch for a person to flash, now, that code you sent me leads me to some bad news, we made Price flash on it and then he told us what he saw

Apparently The Shop is going through negotiations to join up with Fulcrum and Ring, from what Price told us - we figure that it will end with them joining. Now onto the previous mission, Team Shaw has been momentarily disbanded. They are all on desk duty while they attend team seminars, in the past they had been having trouble getting missions completed and then add on the horrible past two missions...I believe Beckman said that in three months she would see if they can be used as a team."

Chuck let out a laugh which led to Grim joining in. Lambert wasn't above having an amused smirk while he continued. "Anyway, the Intel states that there mission in Russia was to aid in the retrieval of a chemical agent known as Novichok-5 (*1) which is the world's most deadly chemical agent might I add, it is a powder-like nerve agent, acetylcholine inhibitor (*2). It causes heart failure and deformities... but I digress, the second part of their posting in Russia was to help with the removal of a Russian branch of, 'The Shop' that is suspected to have stolen the Novichok-5. Now there Intel also states that... the arms deal we sat in on contained a crate of Novichok-5"

Chuck interrupted. "So you're saying that 'The Shop' has most likely joined Fulcrum and The Ring, fuck this just became ugly, what are we going to do about this Novichok shit?"

Lambert gave a slight frown. "Nothing, we have no leads at the moment, our only mission is to keep the Premier alive and Agent Fisher as soon as we have something you'll be sent out. I promise."

Chuck nodded.

Devon walked into the room smiling.

"Everything is set." Lambert looked over at Devon.

"Good job. You all have your mission, good luck." Lambert looked at them one more time before the screen went black.

Chuck took out his cell phone and dialled a number. _I knew this number would come in handy some day._

"Who are you calling?" Grim inquired.

"Payback for 2 years of being messed with" Was all he said with a smile as he hit the speaker button on his phone.

-X-

**Washington, D.C, NSA headquarters.**

Casey looked at his desk with a frown, his body had healed up but they still placed him behind a desk for a punishment. It pissed him off. Then there was the fact that he got his ass kicked horribly by some prick that he barely landed a blow on. His phone rang and brought him out of his musings, he grunted in embarrassment and anger... mostly anger. He picked up the phone.

"General Beckman's office... yes sir, please hold." Casey hit the extension number so he could be patched through to Beckman.

She answered after a few beeps. "Yes"

"I have a call for you from... (Reads from card) the stick in your ass." Casey's tired mind caught up with him. His eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Excuse me, Mister Casey?" asked Beckman, with anger evident in her voice.

"One second, Ma'am." Casey clicked back over to the other line.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you. You think you're funny? Well you won't think so when I make you eat your own balls." He heard snickering on the other end.

_Oh yah think you're so smart huh_

He hit the tracking button and watched as it isolated a signal.

_A- ha! It's a block down the road from here. _

"I'll see you little bastards in a minute." Casey yelled into his phone as he threw on his coat and told Beckman about a fake doctor's appointment. He ran to his crown Vic and took off.

-X-

Grim laughed as she leant against the conference table. Devon was laughing as well and Chuck wore a Bartowski grin. Grim spoke first. "You know that he probably tracked the phone signal right?"

"Actually I bounced my phone signal off of someone else's phone. Oh and Casey won't like who it is." Chuck says cheekily.

"Come on let's go and get our preparations done for Saturday." Chuck said as he rose from his seat. Devon spoke after a few seconds.

"You're an _awesome_ spy, bro!" Devon lifts his fist up for a bump, which Chuck returns as they walk out of the room.

-X-

The Crown Vic screeched to a halt and Casey jumps out of the car. He runs up the stairs, ignoring everything and kicks the door open, pistol ready.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER, WHO DO YOU THINK YO-" he looks around and finds, children and parents staring at him. He quickly puts the gun away. He notices a sign and reads it.

_Chucky Cheese... God Damn it_

-X-

**Saturday-LA **

"Grim you look stunning!" squealed Ellie as she looked Grim over. The red head had on a black dress that showed off just the right amount of back and showed just enough cleavage. She smiled as she complimented Ellie. Chuck just smiled and shook hands with Devon.

"Are you ready?" whispers Devon.

"Yeah. Look out for anything strange and report it to me, just make sure my sister is safe. That is your primary concern Devon, your mission if you will." Chuck said in a stern voice, leaving no room for Devon misunderstanding or deviating.

Devon's smile faltered slightly as he nodded and made his way over to Ellie.

Grim walked over to Chuck. "Are you sure we should keep Devon out of the loop?"

"Yes, he's a good man, and loves my sister, I will not have him doing anything major besides looking around... also if... this goes wrong get Ellie and him out right away."

Grim smiled. "You have my word." they were interrupted by a happy squeal from Ellie.

"He sent a limo... YAY!"

Chuck shook his head as he chuckled.

"Come on" he grabbed Grim's hand and led her to the limo.

-X-

Chuck exited the limo and helped Ellie and Grim out. He immediately took in his surroundings, starting with looking down the red carpet towards the giant building. The building looked amazing. Ellie obviously thought the same as she let loose a little squeal of delight. The four people made their way in to the gala, only being stopped by one guard on the way. They entered in and looked over the floor. People were dancing in the middle, under a giant chandelier, while people stood on the outside eating and mingling. The Premier stood on a small stage, next to the dance area. He looked at Devon and smiled, as he ushered the group over.

"Hello, Devon, Ellie aww and this must be your brother, Chuck and his girlfriend, Grim, yes?"

Chuck nodded as he shook hand with the premier.

"And such a beautiful companion Mr Bartowski" Grim smiled politely and accepted the kiss on the hand like Ellie had when they came over. Chuck looked around and couldn't see the assassin, but he did notice a protester, as he placed an egg in his pocket. Chuck looked around the room, yet again and found a bathroom. He poked at Grim and nodded towards the washroom. He excused himself and made his way over and entered. He placed on a ski mask as he shut and locked the door and removed his tuxedo and tie, leaving him in a white dress shirt, with the top buttons undone. Then he placed his phone on the toilet seat after which he made his way over to a window, opened it before kicking out the screen and climbing out.

He shimmied along the outside leg until he reached another ledge 6 meters above him, 12 meters above him is a third floor window. He pushed himself up and grabbed onto the new ledge. He took a deep breath before jumping up and grabbing the window ledge. Chuck pulled the window open but had to drop down 6 meters to the ledge below, as a guard walked over to the window. He pulled out a cigar and began smoking.

_I'm about to cry... yet again with the smoking_

Suddenly Chuck felt a burning sensation on the back of his neck. He bit his tongue hard at an attempt to stop from making noise; as a result of biting he felt the taste of copper enter his mouth. He placed his hand on the back of his neck as he ignored the pain in his tongue. He felt bits of what he guessed were the end of the cigar. His neck was hot and started to blister. Chuck looked up just as more cigar ash was making its way down to him and landed on the corner of his eye. He quickly wiped it off, leaving no scars or burns and moved more to the left on the ledge. He watched for the next minute as the man sucked on his cigar.

_Screw it... _

Chuck pulled himself up to the window ledge and looked at the shocked guards.

"I wouldn't get off with the whole I was looking for the bathroom speech would I?" asked Chuck as he grabbed the back of the green wearing soldier's head and slammed it off the window seal. The man stumbled back and Chuck jumped in and gave a sharp side kick to the face, breaking his jaw and knocking him unconscious. The soldier hit the ground. Hard. Chuck dragged him into a closet and continued down the dark hallway. The dead silence helped Chuck think clearly, rather than scare him. He turned to his left and found a man sitting by a door, sleeping. Chuck walked up and got behind him before pulling him up into a head lock. The man suppressed a yell in surprise as he was jolted from sleep.

(An: Next part can get a bit confusing, conversation in regular writing is what's being said, while the italics is its English meaning. Italics will be right under the words it goes with. Also if (^1) beside a line means Chuck is saying, while (^2) is corporal)

(^1) "No se preocupe, no voy a lastimarlo"  
_"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you"_

(^2) "Q-qué es esto… espere, ésto debe ser un ejercicio de entrenamiento"  
_"Wh-what is this... wait is this a training exercise_" Chuck let out an angry sigh. He pressed his hand against his ear, even thought there is no earpiece.

(^1) "Maldición… Control, este individuo sabe que esto es un ejercicio de entrenamiento, ¿quien dejo salir el gato de la bolsa?"  
_"Damn... support this guy knows it's an exercise, who let the cat out of the bag"_ Said Chuck in mock frustration.

(^2) "Ha, lo sabía"  
_"Ha, I knew it"_

(^1) "Entendido... yah… ayudame amigo, nombre, rango y numero de serie"  
_"Roger that... yah... Give me a hand here pal, name, rank and number"  
_  
(^2) "Soldado Jove Callia, 9921"  
_"Corpral Jove Callia, 9921"_ Chuck smiled.

(^1) "¿Y no vas a decirme nada más, verdad?"  
_"And you're not going to tell me anything else, are you?"_

(^2) "No señor"  
_"No, Sir"_ responded the corporal in a whisper. Chuck wanted to laugh at the naivety of the soldier but shrugged it off.

(^1) "Buen Chico"  
_"Good boy"_ Chuck made a nose as he placed his hands on his ear. The corporal turned a bit and looked at him but Chuck made him turn around.

(^1) "De acuerdo, quieren que me mueva hacia el siguiente… Yah… comprendo… huh ... Esta bien, preguntaré. El comando quiere saber cuantos quedan en este piso"  
_"Alright, want me to move on to the next one... Yah... roger... huh... ok I'll ask, command wants to know how many are left on this floor"_

"Cinco más señor, a menos que usted ya se haya encargado de mi compañero, le gusta fumar por la ventana"  
_"Five more sir, unless you already got my partner, he likes to smoke by the window"_

"Bueno... dismissed"  
_"Good dismissed"_

Chuck placed his knife away as the man realised the new language that had been spoken. Chuck quickly pulled his victims neck tighter, cutting off the air passage. Soon the man slumped in his arms and he dragged him to the same closet as his buddies before placing him in there. He turned to his right and walked to a corner and found two men with AKMSU'S. Chuck stepped on a shard of glass as he moved his foot into a comfortable position. One of the guars look in his direction.

"¿Qué es esto?"  
_"What was that?"_

"Probablemente nada, tan solo dejalo"  
_"Probably nothing, just leave it alone"_

"Lo comprobaré"  
_"I'm checking it out"  
_  
Chuck heard footsteps and placed one foot on the wall to his left and the other foot to the right wall. He pushed himself up until he stood in a split like state above the ground. The investigator walked around and stood under Chuck. He flashed a light around. After a few minutes he turned around and made his way back to the other soldier.

"Te lo dije"  
_"Told you"_

"...cállate"  
_"…Shut up"_

The soldier made his way back down the hall and regrouped with his partner before turning left. Chuck let go of the wall and fell to the ground. His legs groaned in pain at the fact they were now being moved. He stretched them out and looked around the corner. Finding it empty he followed their path down the hallway but instead of taking a left or right he observed the turns. Left lead to an illuminated room, while the right one went to a dark room.

_I'm thinking... light_

He walked to the door and opened it a slight crack. Inside stood the two guards from in the hallway and two guards sat at a security system.

_And Chuck behind door 1 waits... 4 (sighs) heavily armed security guards... woohoo?_

Chuck slowly opened the door and stayed along the wall. He looked at the large cabinet behind the too standing guards. He quickly pulled himself on it and waited...

-X-

"Grim, I'm going to check on my brother"

"Ellie, I'm sure that he's fine"

"He's been in there for 15 minutes!" Ellie turned around and made her way over to the washroom leaving Grim fumbling to get her phone. She ripped it out and hit the command codes in to it; automatically she could hear the sounds inside the washroom and outside the door. Ellie knocked on the door twice.

"Yes?" came her brothers voice.

"Are you ok?" Ellie asked through the door.

_Grim hits some commands._ "Using the washroom"

"Are you sick?"

"Yes"

"Maybe we should go home?"

_Grim types in commands._ "No, it should pass." Ellie fought off the erg to argue with him.

"Umm ok we'll be waiting for you."

_Grim types commands again_. "klubrga" Grim's eyes widen at her mistake. She listens as quiet envelopes the bathroom. Suddenly Ellie's voice rang through the bathroom.

"Jeez you don't have to speak in that horrid Klingon language to get a point across" Ellie walked away and headed towards Grim, just as Grim exited the sound feed. Ellie gave her a troubled and irritated look.

"He's not feeling too well, but definitely has a sense of humour." before Grim could say anything on the subject, Ellie was grabbed and dragged onto the dance floor by the Premier. Grim looked at the sight and smiled before walking back to her table.

-X-

"Malción, Abran no está respondiendo… vayamos a descubrir qué esta sucediendo"  
_"Damn it Abran, is not responding... let's go and find out what's going on"_

The two guards made their way out of the room leaving the last two monitoring the screens. Chuck followed both men out of the room. The man on the left received a knee to the stomach and then on to the face before being used as a ram for the other guard. Chuck stomped on the shocked, pinned guards face, breaking his nose; jaw and cheek bone all while knocking him out.

_Sorry... wonders how you say that in Costa Gravas... lo siento... yah something like that_

Chuck walked back into the room and found one guard right in his face, while the other was behind him. The first one pulled out his side arm, but Chuck grabbed his arm and placed it in an arm lock, before snapping the arm. The poor man let out a little scream before Chuck laid him out with a punch to the face.

_Wait why... am I not dead?_

Chuck looked at the other man and found him struggling with his side arm. Chuck walked up to him shaking his head in disapproval.

"New guy right... here." Chuck moved the man's hand and unsnapped the holster. He pulled the weapon out and pointed it at the guy.

"Habla inglés?"

_"Do you speak English?"_ The soldier shivered slightly before speaking.

"Yes sir"

"Ok you and I are going to watch this camera here and look for this guy, he's trying to kill your leader" Chuck showed the frighten rookie, the picture of the target. The young man nodded and watched the Gala.

"When he comes to this party, I want you to order him detained. As a little enforcer of what I order I placed a bomb in this room along with a listening device and visual device, move or try and tell anyone what's going on... boom!" He waved his hands in an explosion mimicking way. The young man shivered and nodded. Chuck frowned from under his mask and walked from the room and headed back through the path, towards the bathroom. He hated how scared he made people, but he shrugged off the feelings. Chuck got into the bathroom and pulled off and pocketed his mask, placed back on his tux and tie. He exited the bathroom and walked towards Grim.

"Everything should be good... now let's dance"

"Chuck I don't dance" Chuck gave Grim his usual silly grin.

"Neither do, I"

-X-

Chuck sat down and took a drink. He sat and watched the area. After a few minutes the Premier began his speech. It happened quickly. Guards swarmed the area and crowded around a bald man. Chuck hid his smile as he found himself looking at the assassin. Chuck made his way over to the guards and stood there waiting for them to escort him to interrogation or whatever the procedure is. He looked at Goya, who seemed to be confused. Chuck gave a light shake of his head and stared out the window, in boredom.

_Star, star, construction building, glint... GLINT SHIT!_

Chuck moved in front of the Premier and he turned his head to look towards the glint gasped in shock as a flash came from the same direction as the glint. Chuck yelled 'get down' as he pushed the Premier to the ground. Chuck took one deep breath as the sniper round tears through his lower back. His eye widened and grows misty as he coughs up blood, on the floor and on the Premier. Screams filled the air but they soon became distorted sounds as Chuck fell to the ground. Goya was being evacuated, to Chuck's relief. Ellie appeared by his side along with Grim. Ellie started calling out orders as Chuck noticed the bullet had passed through him and hit a civilian in the leg.

"El-lie, h-he got hit t-to" wheezed Chuck through blood, as he pointed at the hysterical civilian. Chuck heard another person scream about another person getting shot. Chucks eyes rolled back, as he passed out.

-X-

**Washington, D.C, Casa Casey (Double C)**

Casey sat at home, with a military meal, Johnny walker black and a movie on world war two. He would grunt every few hours as a Jap was killed. He had been placed on a vacation for two weeks due to the fact that he had not been on one in over 4 years and because he had prepared to attack Chucky Cheese, and oh he was pissed, the only thing good that came of it was he didn't have to his seminars. Casey was interrupted from his movie as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and found it strange for Sarah to call him. He picked up the phone.

"Walker"

"John how's vacation, planning a run to Chucky Cheese" Casey grunted in anger.

"Shut up Walker... it's horrible" he growled. Sarah let out a laugh.

"Is there a reason you called" Sarah went quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"I'm... do you think we should have at least sent Chuck a letter after we left, I know it would have made things harder on hi-"

"Walker don't start. You feel guilty, which you should... that poor kid loved the ground you walked on and the air you breathed, I thought you would have shown him more... respect when it came to the situation" Sarah went quiet before answering.

"It killed me to leave him... I just wanted him to be safe, to have what I couldn't. A normal life" Casey wanted to stop talking about feelings, but the sadness in Sarah's voice made him continue.

"So what are you going to do go back into his life, you still work for the CIA, you realize that they will force you to leave and can still bring danger on him, it'll kill the poor kid every time you leave" As Sarah spoke he could hear the smile in her voice.

"If... if he wants, after this whole thing with Fulcrum, Shop, and Ring is over... I'll gladly leave the CIA for him" Casey smiled, something he would only do over phone.

"Then you should send him a letter, myself, I'm planning a trip to visit the little pest" Sarah smiled.

"Aww you like Chuck, how sweet"

"**Shut Up"**

"Sorry, sorry... Bring him to Chucky (laugh) Cheese" laughed Sarah.

"Bye Walker"

"Ok... and thank you for the talk... and sorry about the forced Vacation and the prank, I really do want to work with you again"

"Thanks and if you ever tell Bartowski... I will kill you... and then him" Casey hung up, and took a breath as he started his movie and began eating again. He got into an amazing part of the movie as a knock emanated from his door. Casey removed his P229 and clicked the safety off, and held it behind his back as he opened the door.

"Hel-" Casey's eyes widen at the person in front of him.

"... John", Casey's.

"Keller, how are you" he asked. Keller didn't reply for a few seconds, he just walked inside.

"John let's cut the bullshit, I need your help" Casey's head screamed that something is wrong, but he ignored it.

"Keller... what do you need"

"There's a secret drug that I would like you to steal from a secret government facility... maybe 'would like' is a little too nice, I demand" Casey narrowed his eyes.

"You don't make demands of me, especially if it involves treason" Casey reached for his pistol, but Keller had his hands in his pocket and whipped out two folders and through them on the table.

"Look through them" Casey pointed his weapon at him as he undid the first folder, slowly. He pulled out three pictures. One showed his ex wife Kathleen getting in her car. The next showed his Kathleen entering her work. The last one showed her outside a building. He undid the second folder and found two pictures. The first was a girl who looked to be about 20 years old hailing a cab, the next was her and Kathleen talking outside a coffee shop.

"Kathleen... and who's this" asked Casey as he pointed at the picture of the girl.

"Alex McHugh, 21 years old, born 1989, she lives with her mother Kathleen McHugh's... she's your daughter." Keller threw a paper on the table, which Casey scanned through. The paper contained confidential hospital documents about Alex McHugh.

_Mother Kathleen McHugh, Father is Alex... Coburn. _Casey felt his eyes widen and his heart beat extremely fast.

_That's what Kathleen was going to tell me... she was pregnant_

"I... have a... daughter" Keller let out a small laugh as he picked up a picture of Alex.

"Quite the looker isn't s-" a hard right hook set Keller into the wall. He looked at Casey and wiped off a bit of blood from the left corner of his lip. He smiled sadistically as Casey pointed his pistol at him. Keller spoke calmly.

"If I don't leave here in the next thirty minutes, your daughter and your wife will be killed... but I'm sure the guys'll enjoy them a bit first" Casey felt his anger boil.

"**They had better be left alone ok... Or I will kill you slowly... I promise" **stated Casey in a deep menacing growl. Keller put his head to the side with an amused look.

"They haven't been touched... yet... and we won't have to result to kidnapping them if you do as I ask" Casey nodded slowly.

"Good, I'll send you the coordinates, how you handle it is up to you, kill or don't kill just get the pill and if the government is contacted... they die" Keller turned and walked to the door but stopped as Casey began to speak.

"Who'd you deflect to?"

"Ring" With that he made his way out of the house. Casey picked up his cell phone and popped out the back and removed the tracker. He took out a knife and cut a slit in his arm and forced the small thin back circle in through the wound, as he ground his teeth in pain. He knew after the two weeks of vacation, if he did not return to work, Beckman would place a track out on him. He pulled out a needle and thread and sowed up the cut after which he cleaned up the wound with alcohol and then placed a bandage on it. He took a seat on his couch before popping two Advil. He waited for the message from Keller...

-X-

**8 hours later**

The first thing Chuck felt was pain, large amount of pain. The next sense that came to him was the sound of beep, beep, beep of what he guessed was his heart rate. He looked at a doctor to his left as said doctor began speaking.

"Jesus, he's fighting the sedation" the doctor who seemed to be doing something to him, spoke and Chuck could tell who it was.

"Damn it, this is not awesome, turn up the sedatives" Chuck could see IV's in his arm and that they had him cut open.

_Hey... there playing operation... ON ME AWWWWWWWWW!_

Chuck lost consciousness but not before hearing words that scare him.

"We're losing him"

-X-

**A day after the surgery**

Ellie sat in the hallway. Eyes filled with tears, nails chewed past the quick. She turned as the door to the intensive care wing opened. Grim walked up and took a seat. She looked at the frazzled Ellie and automatically remembered her dream and winced. Ellie noticed.

"Are... you ok"

"Ellie... after everything that your brother went through with Sarah and Jill... do you accept us" Ellie smiled lightly.

"There is a part of me that's watching for signs of Sarah and Jill in you, but I let go of the past 7 and half months ago when I realized Sarah had left for good, I'm still not fully ready to... open my heart to you completely like my brother did, even if I do consider you a sister, but I do accept your relationship, but one thing I want to make clear..." Ellie's face took on a more serious face.

"Hurt him and I'll kill you" Grim gulped as Ellie smiled.

Soon Devon came down the hall, charts in hand. He flashed a smile at the ladies before entering the room. "So when can we go in" asked Grim as she looked at Ellie.

"Depends on when the tests are done". The intensive care door opened up and Morgan, Lester, Jeff, Big mike and a man Ellie didn't recognise came towards them. Morgan looked like he might pass out. The random man entered Chuck's hospital room.

"How is he and what happened", asked Morgan. Ellie quickly answered.

"Morgan calm down he'll be fine, he took a bullet for the Premier of Costa Gravas... they say someone tried to kill him and would have if not for Chuck, now just take a seat and quiet down". The new group of people took a seat and waited. Big Mike spoke after a minute.

"Anyone want subway, I got extra" Lester and Jeff took some, while the rest sat with an uninterested look. It was an uneasy silence as they waited for news. Devon walked out after 20 minutes and looked at them. He smiled.

"He's out of surgery right now and he made it" Everyone gave a loud, happy yell. Grim spoke first.

"May we see him?"

"Not until tomorrow, a new doctor is running some special test" She looked sad but nodded. Ellie looked at the girl.

"Come home dear, you'll stay with us tonight" Grim just nodded and hugged Ellie. Morgan squeezed in between them.

"Can I stay with you to Ellie?"

"Never"

-X-

**Langley, Virginia, CIA Headquarters**

Sarah sat her desk and looked at the letter in her hands. She smiled and actually felt hope for her and Chuck. She actually like working at a desk, she got to relax and not seduce, kill or deal with anybody from Team Shaw... unless she ran into Bryce, in the hallway. Sarah had been placed as a Intel filler, meaning she had to sort out all the Intel on people and place it in their right order. Sarah looked at the mail guy as he walked around from desk to desk. She nervously glanced at the letter she had written.

_Please read this_

Sarah gave it to him as he walked by. He smiled at her and said thank you. She just sat there and day dreamed a bit. She loved him and finally he would know.

"Walker, back to work, that vacation you requested won't happen if you just sit there" She nodded and smiled.

-X-

**Unknown Location**

Timothy walked down the hallway, with his VSS Vintorez in brief case. He reached a door, with two guards on either side. He showed his ID and was allowed past the door. He walked in with a disgusted look on his face. The whole place was pitch, black and looked empty.

_Is this a set up?_

A light turned on behind three people, sitting behind a large desk, elevated 20 meters off of the floor. The middle of the three appeared to be female to Timothy but that did not matter as he stood in the center of the lone spot light. A man walked up and took his sniper from him. He felt nervous, but shrugged it off as the woman began to speak.

"Hello Timothy"

"Hello maim"

"Leader is what you will call me, now it shows hear you applied to be an assassin for The Shop, well you passed, you successfully made sure Stevenson, our Ring assassin was retired like we requested" Timothy smiled.

"Thank yo-"

"How ever seeing as The Shop has joined with us... you fail, you did not complete Stevenson's task to kill the Premier" Timothy went to protest but a shot rang out hitting him in the Liver. He fell to the ground with a thud, his mouth wide open as pain irrupted through his body. The lights turned off behind the three people as the lights turned on in the whole room. Timothy tried to pretend to be dead, as he squint his eyes. The women he had been talking to walked past him. She had blondish-brownish hair, with black eyes. She seemed to be late forties. She started talking to someone who Timothy could not see. He tried to keep the women in his view, but started to fail as his vision became blurred and sounds became distorted, telling him he had only a short time to live. Two people walked by him both males, he couldn't see their face. Suddenly the women turned around and stared at him, with a sadistic smirk.

"whmm, you should be dead now shouldn't you, Blackbriar if you will" a man walked around her. The man appeared to be in his late 20s - early 30s with black hair. He had a clean shave and a smirk on his face. He pulled out his weapon and aimed it at Timothy's head.

"Good night kid" _Bang!_

-X-

┌∩ **(****_****) ∩┐. **THUMBS UUUUUUUUP!

Any way another chapter complete. Hope you enjoy, please review and tell me about any area you would like the story to go to. Just as a side note I DO NOT KNOW SPANISH, if the words are wrong sorry, I used a translator.

(*1) Novichok-5: It's actually real. The Russians made it and it is considered the most powerful nerve agent ever... I think.

(*2) Acetylcholine Inhibitor: Is a chemical that inhibits the cholinesterase enzyme from breaking down acetylcholine, increasing both the level and duration of action of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine.

Wiki sites.

Novichok-5: .org/wiki/Novichok_agent

Acetylcholine Inhibitor: .org/wiki/Acetylcholinesterase_inhibitor


	10. Chapter 10: Recovery

Chuck vs. Splinter Cell

I do not own splinter cell or Chuck.

AN: Ok, I'm sorry that Charah was chose (people who love Grim) but I can't make everyone happy. To be honest I didn't think anyone would want Chuck and Grim to stay together seeing as the list these stories under is Chuck and Sarah. I was just looking for a character to show Chuck wasn't going to cry every two minutes over Sarah. But believe me when I say that their relationship will be ended in a good way. This Chapter is more of a chapter to progress the story. Next Chapter will bring in Casey as more of a main character. This may be the last filler for a while. Enjoy.

I NEED HELP: I've been getting messages from people wondering if Shaw will die or not. Well you decide. PM me or Review it. Thank you. I know a lot of people have different views on him so I want a wider point of view.

SPECIAL THANKS TO Elysion1879, AWESOME BETA WORK.

SPECIAL THANKS TO enz8, FOR BEING MY TECHNICAL/TACTICAL BETA.

AND FINALLY THANKS ALL VIEWERS.

:{{{{{{{{

**Langley, Virginia, CIA Headquarters**

Director Stevens looked through his agent's computer. He hated doing seeing as he had to look through every last thing in their Computer and he had to do it two hours before offices opened. It was a new security feature they implemented to see if they were getting odd messages or anything else weird. He got all the way down to W and found the first letter that had been sent to Walker in a while. It had been sent from an Ellie Bartowski.

_Bartowski, Bartowski, oh the old intersect right_

He opened it and read.

_Listen you made it clear you don't care about any of us by leaving but I think you should know that Chuck has been shot. If you ever loved him, you should come down and see him. _

_Ellie_

Cameron frowned. He didn't want her bitching about needing to see Chuck. He hit the button and deleted it off her computer and continued down the list.

**Burbank Hospital**

**3 days later**

Chuck's whole body felt numb, as he opened his eyes. The light blinded him - making him close them and curse under his breath. He thought he saw a flash of blond hair as he closed his eyes, but when he opened them again there was none to be found. He moved his arm and looked at the IV pushed into it. Slowly, he looked around and found that he lay in a medium sized hospital room by himself. He looked under his night gown and found loads of bandages on his stomach. He remembered being shot and by the look of the bandages it had caused a lot of damage, having the need for surgery. He winced as he tried to move. One thing that made him sad was the fact that Grim was nowhere to be seen. He pressed the nurse button but was surprised when the red light didn't turn on but the TV did, a face Chuck knew all too well appeared. He opened his mouth to speak but the voice that came out sounded raspy and dry.

"L-Lambert"

The older man sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry; our Intel showed that the best building to snipe from was over 900 meters, we had an UAV in the area but he slipped through, this man was good"

Chuck managed a frail, weak smile. "D-did I Complete the mission?"

"You did Fisher. You did."

Chuck let a small smile grace his face. "What happened to the assassin, the last thing I remember is him getting grabbed by guards"

"... The assassin was shot in the head by the same sniper that shot you... but at least the Premier survived. Oh and we picked up some Costa Grava radio talk. It would seem they've given you a nickname... They call the man who saved the Premier 'Angel of Shadows', due to the fact you made it in without anyone knowing... nice. Your friend John Casey was given a nickname as well... 'The angel of Life" Chuck let out a laugh, which he instantly regretted, as pain went through his stomach.

"Now Fisher, the bullet went through and through, and nicked one organ; the doctors fixed it up amazing. We had our doctors come in and look at you as well, they gave you a prototype drug called Tarez (*1) which will help with the healing, they deemed you will be up and running in a week and a half."

Chuck groaned in anger.

"Don't worry; when you're better... we're getting you on a mission for a little payback. As for the sniper, we have no leads."

Chuck looked angry but pushed away the feelings. "So I'm off for a while."

Lambert smirked. "Why, not happy?" asked Lambert in a mocking tone.

Chuck gave a neutral expression. "Sort of... Where's Grim?"

"Agent Grim is at your sister's house. We made sure that nobody came in here, so when you wake up we could have a conversation. Now go to bed, you're going home tomorrow and you're going to need the energy."

Chuck's eyes took a sad look. "I saw a civilian get hit by the same bullet that got me... did he make it?"

"He's... he died Chuck. The bullet hit an artery."

Chucks eyes closed. "Then this mission was a failure in my opinion" Chuck replied sadly. Lambert gave him a sympathetic look as he tried to find the right words to say. Losing innocent people on a mission had never been easy when Lambert served, so he guessed it was about the same for Chuck...maybe even worse.

"Get some sleep. You couldn't have stopped the shooter. Don't blame yourself for it."

Chuck managed a nod in response, but he didn't look too convinced.

-X-

**Burbank, LA, Casa Bartowski**

Chuck lay in bed unable to fall asleep, so he ended up just looking at his ceiling. He felt bored, tired, and happy to be alive - all in one. Grim had brought him some food and rented him some movies to watch. The first one she put in, Star Wars 1, much to his dismay. He felt her being kind of distant but his strength was too weak to ask her about it. He watched the movie, and soon fell asleep.

_Chuck opened his eyes and looked around. He found himself in a room different from his actual one. He found it bizarre, but the fact he now had no gun wound on his chest made it even weirder. Chuck climbed out of bed and walked to a mirror and gasped as he found himself with his long curly hair and clean shave. He walked to the door and opened it. He walked down the hallway and went down the stairs. He turned into the kitchen and suppressed a gasp. He found himself staring at Sarah Walker in a robe, as she made breakfast. She turned his way as he darted behind a corner. _

_He crept to the door as Sarah called for him. He made it outside and ran to a car but was stopped as he heard giggling to his left. He turned to see a brown haired, little girl playing with a dog. He approached her slowly and accidently made noise on the gravel. The girl whipped around and smiled brightly. She had blue eyes and the smile he definitely recognized it. _

"_Hey daddy!"_

"_H-Hello" _

_She giggled and pulled him towards her. "Alexander wants to play!"_

_Chuck smiled as he rubbed the dogs neck he felt a warm liquid run on his hand. He lifted his hand and looked at blood. He looked over at the child and found her with a look of terror. She began bleeding from the mouth and fell over. Chuck darted to and tried to find out what was wrong. He found a bullet wound in her back. With a look over to his right, he found... himself. Chuck found his short haired, bearded self looking back at him. His eyes were pure black. He smiled as he removed his pistol, which was still smoking. _

"_**HELLO, CHUCK" **__it laughed manically at him. Chuck narrowed his eyes._

"_Why would you do this? YOU'RE ME! I WOULDN'T DO THIS!" yet again the thing in front of him let out a demonic laugh. _

"_**I'M SAM FISHER - I'M A CREATION OF TRAINING AND THE PAIN OF SARAHS LEAVING, YOUR ONLY A SNAP AWAY FROM BEING A HATE FILLED MAN. I SYMBOLIZE YOUR ANGER AS WELL"**__ Chuck looked at him and shook his head. _

"_You're lying, I hate no one, never will" said Chuck as he brushed the dead child's hair out of her eyes and closed her eye lids. Tears streamed down his face slowly. He felt anger slowly building.  
_

"_**HA! HATE NO ONE MY ASS!" **__the other Chuck snapped his fingers and an image of him killing Demitry appeared behind him. _

"_It was orders!" that same Demonic laughter rang thought the air. Chuck gritted his teeth. _

"_**BULLSHIT, YOU KILLED HIM, BECAUSE OF HATE. YOU LOOK AT HIM AS ONE OF THINGS THAT TOOK SARAH AWAY DONT YOU? I THINK IT'S TIME FOR HER TO MEET THE SAME **__ENDING, WHAT DO YOU THINK" Chucks eyes widen. The voice started to sound like his, not only that but he was going to go after Sarah._

"_NO__**, L**__EA__**VE SARAH OUT OF THIS YOU BASTARD!" **__Chucks eyes widened as he placed a hand over his mouth. Chuck felt anger flow through him, but what scared him, more than his voice was the fact his other side was nowhere to be found. Chuck ran to the house, but stopped short when he saw his reflection in a window. His hair was short, he had a beard and his eyes were pure black. Chuck heard the door to his house open and found Sarah._

"_**SARAH RUN"**_

(AN: The message is that Chuck's anger and hurt mixed with his training made Sam Fisher... it's a dream it's meant to be fucked)

Chuck darted up. He ignored the pain that rippled through his stomach.

_That was horrible... and why Sarah, why is it that she's popping up in my dreams_

He couldn't lay in bed with his thoughts. He pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the passage to castle and placed in his code. Instantly the red warning light went off and a siren went off. Five seconds later Grim walked out of the kitchen and hit her activation code in.

"What are you doing Chuck?"

"I'm going to do paper work, I just got bored." he lied. He didn't want her to know about his dream.

"Lambert ordered you on immediate bed rest, no work at all. So... oh Chuck you're bleeding! You dumbass."

Chuck looked down at the lower part of his shirt, and found a pool of blood. He smiled sheepishly as Grim led him to his room to patch him up. He failed to notice her sad look.

-X-

**4 days later**

Chuck looked to his left and lazily smiled as Ellie walked in the bedroom with a cleaning kit.

"Hey little brother, how are you?"

"Uhhh...bored and I feel like... Jello" Ellie smiled.

"Got you a present"

"A present... awesome" Ellie pulled out a small square item and handed it to Chuck whom opened.

"Nice rapping" He said as the last bit of paper fell off. He read the present out loud.

"Eminem... Recovery, nice" he smiled in appreciation.

"I heard you listening to another album from him yesterday and when I saw it today I had to get it for you" Chuck gave her a happy look as he gave her a smile. She finally spoke after a second of digging through her she spoke.

"Shirt up" She commanded.

"Ellie we're related, it would be wrong!"

She shook her head. "Chuck"

"Yes?"

"Do or die" she said sweetly.

"I choose the latter."

"CHUCK!" Chuck smiled as he pulled off his shirt. Ellie went to work. She began cleaning the wound up. It took her 18 minutes to finish.

"It's healing perfectly; you'll be able to go back to work soon, I've honestly never seen a bullet wound heal so fast" Ellie's face turned serious.

"Please please be more careful. I... you're the only person beside Devon that I trust and love."

Chuck looked at Ellie with a look of seriousness. Chuck put on a comical face a second later. "You love me the same way you love Devon, that's wow El...That's weird; I'm not going to lie." Ellie gave Chuck a chastising glare. Chuck laughed but then reverted back to a serious face.

"You have my word, I will be safer... cause god knows the computers could kill me" Chuck said with a smile which Ellie returned.

Chuck smiled and got out of bed and stretched. "I'm going out. Should I be alright for that?" he exited the room as Ellie called out to him.

"Yes that is fine, but be careful, you haven't been on your feet in a while-" Ellie was cut short as she heard Chuck crash down the stairs. Ellie rolled her eyes and got out of bed. As she got to the door she spotted his condoms on his dresser.

_I know it was a joke buuuut why not..._

She picked them up and tossed them out the open window, with a giggle.

-X-

Chuck walked into the Buy More and smiled at the familiar place. It looked good. Chuck made his way over to Big Mike's office and knocked on the door. Five minutes later it opened. The large man looked Chuck up and down.

"Yes sir how can, I help you?"

"It's Chuck..." he said while smiling sheepishly.

Big Mike looked him up and down before giving him a nod of approval. "You look like a man now Bartowski. Good for you." Chuck sweat dropped.

"Thanks I guess..."

The large man opened his door wide for him to walk in but Chuck shook his head. "As much as I want to talk, I want to see everybody. Ellie says I can't be out too long with the injury not fully healed yet."

"Ok son. Take care; hopefully you'll take a bullet for me someday."

"Why? Plan on getting shot at?" Big Mike shut his door leaving a laughing Chuck. He wouldn't admit it, but Big Mike was the closest thing he had to a father figure before he found his real one... a weird father figure, but a father figure none the less. Chuck walked out and headed towards the back. He entered the hallway and made his way into the break room. Inside stood Morgan, who seemed to be watching T.V, while Lester and Jeff sat at the table writing. Chuck opened his mouth and said "Hello boys!"

All eyes turned to him.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said anything._

"Chuck, come over here!" yelled Lester.

"No! He's my best friend, he's coming to talk with me!" yelled Morgan. Both got up slowly and started to walk over to Chuck. Jeff on the other hand just took another drink of beer.

_OOOOOH SHIT_

Both men took off after Chuck, whom sped out the door. As soon as they entered the hallway, they found it empty. They quickly ran off looking for their friend. Jeff's eyes widened as Chuck slowly shimmied down from the ceiling. He looked at Jeff.

"Why'd they want to talk with me so bad?"

"They wanted to (Hiccup) know what it felt like to be shot... how'd (hiccup) it feel?"

"It hurt like a bitch!" Chuck snuck out the other door quickly as he heard Morgan running back to the break room. He sneakily made his way off the property as he did he looked at his stomach as pain hit him. Blood soaked his shirt.

_Greaaat, Ellie's going to kill me_

**1 Week later**

Chuck hated being off. But ever since the stitches ripped again, he had his privileges to leave his room revoked. When he tried to leave, Ellie, Grim... or Morgan would force him back to his room.

_How does Morgan keep getting into my apartment anyway? I've changed the locks twice._

Chuck pushed the thoughts out of his head. The dreams had gotten worse. Writing didn't help. If Ellie gave him the clearance, he could return to work and go for jog something to take his mind of the increasing dreams of Sarah, or the ones of the people he had killed. Then there was one of Casey.

_That was scary... fucking medication._

He laughed to himself as his door bell rang. Chuck pulled himself up and walked down the stairs, making sure not to fall, due to his sore muscles. He opened the door and found a smiling Ellie. She walked in and took a seat. Her smile was lighting up the room. Chuck just smiled back and hid his confusion.

"How do you feel Chuck?"

"Good. I'm ready to go back to work, can't have broken computers lying around."

_Or bad people walking around... polluting the air, seriously why the cigarettes and cigars. _

Ellie shook her head as she began her usual routine. She removed the stitches and cleaned the area where the bullet hit. This time however she didn't re-stitch it she just placed a minor bandage on it.

"It healed perfectly, just a little cut left, and to be honest it's amazing seeing as you kept messing up the stitching" She continued to smile and actually hum to herself. Chuck finally questioned her.

"Ellie what's so amazing that you have to keep acting like this... did you win money or something" She looked at Chuck.

"Chuck, don't freak out ok?" _-Chuck nodded-_ "... I'm Pregnant!" Chuck passed out.

-X-

**Maryland, NSA Facility **

Casey looked at the Ring agent he asked for. The man had been a CIA agent for almost 10 years before defecting. Casey didn't actually see the man's face or know who he was but he didn't care, he just wanted this shit over with. The plan had taken a week to formulate. He wished he could have help from someone but he was by himself. Chuck is a civilian and Walker's an Agent and sadly they were his only close friends. They walked over to the perimeter wall and Casey boosted the man over it before he followed him. Casey grabbed a guard and pistol whipped him in the back of the head knocking him out. He looked over at the ring agent who rapidly stabbed an agent in the back, before dropping him to the ground. He seemed to be enjoying this much more than what he should. They looked around the area and found it empty as they made their way towards the maintenance door. Casey pulled out his pistol and pulled the hammer back before letting it go forward. Usually it would make him happy to be doing something like this but the knowledge that this was not for the good of the people. He placed a silencer on his pistol and opened the door.

Three construction workers sat inside on break. They looked at Casey and darted their hands up as he spoke.

"Where is the elevator to the top floor?"

The construction workers looked confused at the question on till the Ring agent beside Casey put a bullet between one of the man's eyes. Casey grabbed him by the caller and pulled him off his feet.

"This is my mission! You do not act without my say so, do you understand? We need information." The man let out a snort before nodding. Casey looked at the last two. The man to the left spoke first.

"You have to get into the head security office, you'll need hand print recognition and eye recognition to use the elevator, just get the Security Chief."

"Ok Thank yo-" Two silent Shots hit the innocent workers in the head, coating the wall in blood. Casey turned and hit a hard right on the Ring agent, sending him over the table. The man got up and stared at Casey and shrugged at the angry man.

"You got the info." He replied smugly. His voice had a synthesised robotic sound, covering up his real one.

"You dumb bastard. You listen to me. You WILL act on MY ORDERS!"

The Ring agent let out a sigh and nodded. Casey walked to the door and headed out into the hallway. They found a guard outside. Casey went to move towards him but the mystery Ring Agent beat him to it and put a bullet through the back of his head. Casey gritted his teeth but ignored the bloody mess.

"Where's the head security office again"

"To the left all the way down the hallway, take a right follow that hallway until you find the forth door on the right, there's a switch to turn off all traps in that building in that office so I should go first... I'm good with dodging traps."

Casey looked at the man in confusion but let the man take point as they went down the maintenance hallway...

-X-

That's the end of this Chapter. Review and send me questions or anything else. The week and a half thing is actually possible, seeing as there was only slight damage to one organ and the surgery had no complications and then there's the prototype drug.

(*1) Tarez: Fake drug made so I didn't have to keep Chuck off forever... I'm lazy.


	11. Chapter 11: Suprising Guest :

Chuck vs. Splinter Cell

I do not own Chuck or Splinter Cell

AN: Shaw dies. Anyway I'm going to post this Chapter and the next before taking a break. I'm probably going to write a new story. Now I will say, this will be the beginning of the rescue story ark. I do have a question, would you guys like a sequel. I'm asking because I have one planned, and if nobody wants it I won't bother, so PM me or review. This chapter takes, from Splinter Cell Double Agent... slightly because I liked this mission a lot.

**-X-**

**Burbank, LA, Casa Bartowski**

Chuck sat at his conference table. He looked over at Grim who gave him a small smile. She is still being kind of distant, but Chuck couldn't get her to talk with him about it. Chuck was dragged from his thoughts as the screen turned on and Lambert appeared.

"Agent Fisher, we have a new mission for you. We have new Intel on a Cargo Ship the Shop owns, it was seen via UAV, stuck in an ice sheet on the inside of the sea of Okhotsk, in Russia. We aren't sure of the Cargo, but that's what you're going to find out, I'm going to be acting as the voice in your ear on this one. Grim requested some more time off, you'll be dropped off near the tanker via Halo." Chuck looked at Grim who smiled weakly, as the T.V shut off.

"What's wrong?"

"Ellie said I have the flu"

Chuck looked at her sceptically. "When did we begin keeping secrets?"

Grim winced. "I only just got checked out"

Chuck sighed and got out of his chair and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back.

"You relax, ok?" she nodded into his chest. He smiled and rubbed her back. Chuck ran up into his apartment and grabbed one of his duffle bags. As he made his way back down stairs his door bell rang. Chuck placed the bag down and walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. On the other side all he could see was black.

_Could be a trap_

Chuck walked over to his coffee table as the knocking started again. Chuck opened his table and removed his emergency Five Seven. He loaded it and picked up a book before opening it and using it to hide the weapon. He opened the door and gasped. Standing in the doorway is a bloody John Casey. From the looks of it a bullet hit him in the shoulder and the thigh.

"Bar-Bartowski... what are you doi-" He lost his footing and fell. Chuck quickly dropped his weapon while he grabbed him and dragged him to the Castle entrance.

John began mumbling. "I-I failed them N-no... uhh... I-I-I'm tired" Chuck messed up his code for a second time. He was scared. From the looks of the wound, John had been shot only a few hours ago.

"Stay with me, come on Casey, you're big bad Casey, death is supposed to be afraid to come for you!" Casey's eyes closed. Chuck finally got the code right and made his way down the hallway.

"Come on Casey, you can't die without killing me for that Chucky Cheese prank!" Chuck instantly felt the grip tighten around his neck. "Hey (akk) don't kill me yet, I've gotta get you to the conference room!"

Casey looked at Chuck and managed a week smirk before blood spilled out of his mouth, and he passed out. Chuck was on the verge of a breakdown.

Grim's voice rang out as he made his way to the conference room. "Hurry your ass up or you'll be l-a-t-e!"

Chuck walked into the conference room and placed him down on the metal table. Grim walked in from the armoury holding some gear, which fell to the floor at the sight of Chuck caring a bloody John Casey. She quickly made her way around the table and applied pressure to the wound. "Go get Devon, I'll handle this until he's here!"

Chuck turned around and ran to his apartment before realising that Ellie was the only one home Chuck felt his stomach lurch. He threw up in a plant.

_She's not ready to know_

Chuck pulled out his phone and quickly dialled Devon's number. Two rings later Devon's usual voice came over the phone. "Hello?"

"It's John Casey, he's been shot! Get to my apartment, quick!" Chuck basically yelled it.

"Can you bring him here?"

"No, Jesus hurry!" Devon went quiet for three second before answering.

"I'll be there in 23 minutes, apply pressure to the wound!"

"Grim has that covered, get here quick!"

Chuck hung up the phone and sat down. His thoughts went everywhere. After a while the door bell rang and Chuck darted for the door. Devon stood there in full doctor gear, bag and all. Chuck led him to the slide away wall and lifted up the picture of Ellie and him as kids and hit the button under it. The same electronic pad from before slid out and Chuck quickly impute the password. They entered Castle's conference room and Devon gasped at the site of John whom Grim had somehow moved to the emergency cot.

"He needs to get to a hospital!"

"No, no hospital."

"Chuck what's wrong with you h-"

"No hospital" Chuck commanded.

Devon stopped arguing and began ripping gear out of the bag. He took out a swab and cleaned the wound before attempting to remove the two bullets. Chuck watched for 45 minutes as Devon continued to work to the best of his abilities. He finally stitched up the wounds and bandaged them before looking at Chuck with anger.

"He had 20, 30 minutes tops, he's one lucky man, He had been shot roughly 8 hours ago and here are the two bullets." He pointed to a bowel with the two deformed bullets on the inside. Chuck nodded to Grim as Devon looked away and wiped off some sweat off Casey's forehead with a rag. Grim took a piece of tissue and picked them up and placed them in her pocket.

"The bullet in his thigh nicked the femoral artery but I managed to stabilize him and I sedated him as well." _He said while giving Chuck a confused look _"Why can't we take him to a hospital?" Chuck looked at him

"I need to know more about why he showed up hurt, He could have people looking for him and going to a hospital would be bad. Go clean up a bit in the washroom, you have blood all over you."

Devon just shook his head and continued to whip sweat from Casey's forehead before speaking. "Ok" Devon got up and walked out of the room. Casey's eyes shot open. He looked at Grim and then back to Chuck.

"Bar-towski, don't say anything to anyone pl-please."

"You have my word. Now let the sedative take over." said Chuck with a smile. Casey closed his eyes and finally let the sedatives take over. Chuck shot a glance at Grim as she spoke quietly.

"We have to tell Lambert."

"No."

"It's protocol!"

"Fuck protocol! He asked me not to say anything to anyone and I'm respecting that, I owe him that much."

"Chuck!"

"We are not having this discussion, I'm going to go do my mission while Casey sleeps, and I'll be back as quick as possible"

Grim gave him a glare. "Yes, Agent Fisher."

Chuck winced.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just stressed" She nodded and seemed to turn away.

"It's fine" Chuck turned to Devon whom started his way over to him.

"The equipment to keep him sedated and properly medicated is at a hospital, you realize that right?" Chuck walked over to the storage closet and opened it before looking back at Devon.

"You can use whatever you need." Chuck said as Devon's eyes widened taking in all the high grade medication and medical equipment.

-X-

**Langley Virginia- CIA Headquarters **

Sarah checked her email again. She had not received a reply to her letter.

_Wouldn't he have been thrilled to find out, I... I love him_

She was interrupted by an agent walking up to her desk. He looked at her and smiled before speaking.

"Agent Walker you have a visitor, he's waiting at the entrance"

Sarah felt her heart quicken and her breathing hitch. She looked at the man whom seemed to be happy. She darted up but quickly put back on her agent face.

"Who is it?"

The man seemed to think for a split second before answering.

"Chuck" She followed her fellow agent to the front. She had to force herself not to look like a giddy school girl.

_Come on Walker, Come on _

She hated the person she had to be when she was in the field. It almost felt like Sarah Walker had died and Agent Walker was in full. As she exited the office she turned to Becky.

"Tell Director Stevens I'm not feeling well."

Becky nodded and gave a knowing look before calling Stevens. She entered the lobby and looked around. Finding no one she turned to the agent who had a questioning look himself. He walked over to the receptionist and returned after a few seconds.

"He left and asked you to meet him at this coffee shop" Sarah nodded and accepted the piece of paper before the Agent turned and left. She left out the front door and made her way to her Porsche. She jumped in and drove towards the shop. As she made it down the highway her car randomly started sputtering and died. She hopped out and walked over to the hood and lifted it up. On the inside she found a kill switch, designed to turn off her car. Before she could even remove her weapon two darts nailed her next causing her to fall to her knees as her vision swirled. She caught one thing before losing consciousness, the guard who had told her about Chuck walking out of a grey van, gone is his nice kind smile replaced with an impassive look. He walked over and dragged her back to the van before throwing her in.

"Red 2 Blond is down, take Prince Charming"

-X-

**Vienna Virginia- Apartment Complex**

Bryce woke up and snuggled into the body next to him. Rebecca smiled. Bryce had found her yesterday when he had gone to get coffee. "Good morning, beautiful."

She looked at him before speaking. "Morning Bryce... wanna go for round two?" she asked seductively. Bryce imagined Rebecca as Sarah and instantly felt ready to go.

"Ok" he pulled her into a kiss but was interrupted as a knock came from the door. He got up and pulled on a robe. He opened the door to a man in a postal suit.

"Mr Larkin"

"Yes?" The man's kind smile turned sadistic as he removed a tranq gun and put a dart in his neck. Bryce fell to the floor with a hard thud. Rebecca screamed as she pulled up the covers to make sure her body would not be seen. The agent stood aside as two other agents entered and picked up Bryce and left. The last agent in the room looks at Rebecca.

**Sea of Okhotsk, Russia- 2 clicks from drop.**

Chuck relaxed against his seat and looked over at the commander of his new Halo ride. It was the same man from before, to Chuck's happiness. This time he wouldn't get the lecture. His eye lids fluttered and he quickly took out an energy pill and popped it in. He inhaled some oxygen as he zipped up his new white Kevlar suit. Twenty minutes later he stopped the oxygen intake and pulled on his balaclava, and night vision goggles, for the inside of the Ship. Chuck pulled on his oxygen mask and strapped on his parachute.

The commander looked at him. "Remember, we'll drop your supplies a click to the north as usual, Lambert added something else. You'll like it." Chuck nodded and the commander smiled as he made his way to the cockpit. The light turned red next to the door and Chuck walked up to his usual area. He waited there for a few minutes until the light finally turned green over head. With a deep breath to calm his shakes, he ran forward and jumped. The brightness hurt his eye but he fought it off. The coldness along with the strength of the wind cut into his face, where his mask didn't provide enough protection, it made his breathing flutter. He began to let his mind wander. First it went to Sarah, which angered him, then it went to what had just occurred. He pulled his mind away from that until he found a good memory.

_Chuck opened his eyes to a concerned Ellie._

"_What Happened?"_

"_You passed out now let's try this again, promise you won't pass out again, because I won't tell you this... again." Chuck gave her a nod._

"_I'm pregnant" Chuck went silent for a few second before placing on a mock angry face._

"_Ellie... IS DEVON TOUCHING YOU!" yelled Chuck in mock anger. Ellie smiled._

"_He does do this amazing thing with his ton-"_

"_MY EARS AWWWWW" Chuck held his ears but smiled as Ellie laughed._

"_So how far along are you, is it a boy or girl, what names have you picked" Ellie held up a hand. _

"_I'm a week along, not sure and we haven't come up with a name" Chucks smiled._

"_Name him Bruce if it's a boy"_

"_That's a ni—is this because Batman's name is Bruce Wayne" Chuck smiled sheepishly._

"_Maybe"_

"_Then no"_

"_Gandalf"_

"_Hell no"_

"_Master Chief"_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_The joker... Why so serious"_

"_Funny"_

"_Ok, ok Steven" Ellie smiled happily._

"_Sounds amazing, I love the name Steven"_

"_Cool, I named a baby...now I'm Uncle Chuck th-beep beep beep"_

"_Beep, Beep, Beep" _

Chuck was ripped from his thoughts as beeping noise rang from his parachute, telling him to pull the string.

_Better not fuck up_

He gave the string a pull and breathed a sigh of relief as the chute opened up and he slowed down into a nice float. It took fifteen minutes until he finally reached the ground. He landed on a tall ice pillar. He looked over to the north and found a crate floating to the ground. It hit the ground and cracked open spilling its contents all over the snow and ice.

_And now my weapons are covered in snow... just greeeeat _

Chuck made his way of the Ice pillar and began to walk through the snow to his weapons. Suddenly his comm. buzzed in his ear.

"Agent Fisher, enemies saw the crate being dropped. They sent over men to investigate, they'll be there soon. I'm giving you optional kill order on all hostiles, Lambert out"

"... Understood, over." Chuck ran up to a small ice pillar and took cover. It took 2 minutes before the sound of a helicopter filled the air. A small white helicopter flew over the crate and landed next to it. Two white clad guards got out and began looking through the contents of the crate. He said something to his partner and they both split up. One walked to the edge of the glacier and began examining the area, while the other made his way in Chuck's direction. Chuck pushed into his cover as the man made his way over checking every area along the way. Chuck gathered up some snow into his left hand and rolled it into a ball.

The man finally reached Chucks area, in which the Splinter Cell whipped the snow at his face. Chucks left hand darted to the enemy's mouth, as he slips his knife out and slits his throat. The man convulses but Chuck ignored it as he hid him behind the little ice pillar he had taken cover behind. He gave the man one more look and felt sorry but pushed the feelings back. He found it becoming more and more easier to end these people's lives. The only thing that kept him from feeling like a sick killer was Ellie, Devon, Grim, and Morgan. He tore his attention away from the dead man and looked over at the man standing at the edge and found him standing with a book in his hands writing. Chuck moved behind him slowly and placed him in a choke hold with his left arm and rested the knife against his adams apple.

"I'm freezing my balls off and I'm kind of tired, tell me what's on board the ship"

"What ship?" answered the man; as if it was the simplest answer in the world Chuck grabbed his wrist and placed him in a wrist lock. The man let out a yell but Chuck quickly covered his mouth. He pointed towards the giant silhouette of the ship.

"That fucking ship!" He released the man's mouth.

"Wait... what are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding me? I have a knife against you throat, answer the damn question and I'll let you live."

The man laughed. "My skin is impenetrable to metal and fire."

Chuck almost laughed but kept his face neutral. He gave a sharp twist to to the man's wrist. The man started to struggle but Chuck ended that by popping his knee out of socket.

"We'll come back to the first question. Here's a new one, what is the Shop planning?"

"I-I work for the Ring, 'The Shop' are on board, while Ring Agents are on ice patrol."

"Doesn't mean you know nothi-" The man pulled out of Chucks grasp in desperation but forgot about the edge. Chuck desperately tried to get a hold of the man but ended up watching as the man fell over the edge and hit the cold water. He struggled against it but with a broken wrist and leg, he slowly dissented to the bottom. Chuck reached up and pressed in on his comm.

"Lambert did you get all that?"

"Yah, it tells us that the Shop, Ring, and Fulcrum are together."

"Good, now where do I go from here?"

"Collect your gear and then follow your pal in to the water"

"Your fucking with me right?"

"Not even a little bit." Came Lamberts reply, which held a bit of humour in it.

Chuck growled in anger. "So I have to swim in freezing cold water and go where"

"Under the glacier, it has a path that leads to the Ship. Your suit will protect you."

"And I'll breathe... what... water?"

"Check your gear, there's a mask designed to give you thirty minutes of air, the swim will only take 22 minutes tops."

"Wait... I checked the crates item list and... you ass!" Lambert let out a laugh.

"I knew you'd complain, so I didn't tell you."

"But you tell the flight commander"

"hehe funny right?"

"Roger, Fisher out... and into cold water" Chuck let go of his earpiece and made his way over to the broken crate. He picked up the gear and wiped the snow off it and clipped it to him. He placed his pistol in the holster and his FN-F200 tactical on his back. He placed on his mask and walked to the edge of the glacier.

_The things I do for my country..._

With that final thought, he jumped. He hit the water and felt his muscles freeze up but they quickly adapted, as he forced himself to dive farther down into the water and began moving under the glacier.

-X-

**Vauxhall Cross, London-MI6 Headquarter (SIS)**

Cole walked out of MI6 H.Q with a pretty brunette. He flirted as usual and she laughed and smiled at his jokes. He looked at her as they made their way to his car. She was not as beautiful as Sarah Walker but she would do for a while. Suddenly she fell to the ground, with a thud.

Cole tried to remove his side arm but was met with two tranq darts to the neck. As he lost consciousness 4 men moved up to him and began tying him up and placed a bag over his head. One of the men spoke.

"Leader, Brit has been secured Red 4 may begin."

"Alright, good work Red 3." a van pulled up on the left of the 4 men and they tossed him in the back of the van before climbing in.

-X-

**Okhotsk, Russia**

Twenty minutes later he found himself under a thin sheet of ice. He looked up and could make out the outline of two people standing. Chuck dug his knife into the ice between one of the hostiles feet. He cut a through the ice and then placed his knife away and waited for one of the men to leave. Chuck began reading their lips.

"So... what are your thoughts on the merger?"

"I hate these Shop pricks. They get the warm boat and have access to the cargo while we freeze"

"Whatever man" the man that Chuck had made the incision under walked away. Chuck waited until he had covered 12 meters before he knocked on the Ice. The man to his left let his curiosity get the better of him as he made his way over to the noise. As soon as his feet walked over the noise Chuck swung his fist as hard as he could, which caused, his fist to rip through the ice. He grabbed the man's foot and pulled him through the ice. As the man came down feet first Chuck slowly turned upside down. With a quick stab to the chest, Chuck let the man float to the bottom of the ocean. He looked up as he heard his partner running over to the hole in the ice. Chuck looked up as the partners worried face came into view. With a quick grab, Chuck brought the man to the ice and then into the water. He swam behind the man and placed him in a head lock before breaking his neck. Chuck pulled himself up out of the water and looked around. He found three chairs around a fire and one more soldier sitting at the edge of the ice looking out over the water, with IPod ear buds in his ears. Chuck walked up behind him and placed his arms around his head in a headlock and pulled up and to the left, breaking his neck. He threw him into the water.

"Lambert, I made it to the other side of the glacier I have a visual of the ship."

"Copy, keep me posted Lambert over." Chuck hopped into the water and made his way over to the side of the ship. He found a large rope running down the ship which Chuck grabbed a hold of.

"Lambert, I'm about to board the boat."

"I copy"

Chuck began climbing before hopping on to the snow deck. He made his way towards the sound of laughter. He found two guys, standing next to a garbage bin, which had flames in it. Chuck snuck up to the man on the left and snapped his neck. The other man reacted quickly, by pulling out a pistol, but Chuck snapped his wrist causing the man to drop his gun and cover his mouth with his left hand to stop a scream. He grabbed the man by the throat with his right hand and brought his face close to his.

"Ring or Shop"?

"What are you talking about?" Chuck applies pressure to the man's neck. "Who. Do. You. Work. For.?"

"(Akkk) Fuck... the Shop ok?" Chuck loosens his grip slightly.

"Good just checking... what's on this Ship?" The man lets out a small laugh.

"Not a damn thing". Without warning Chuck gave him a brutal head butt. He pulls the man's face back. Chuck almost gasps as the man smiles sadistically.

"We moved everything; we used a few mil mi-8 hip helicopters, we opened the cargo doors and had them taken" Chuck cursed under his breath. He knew it was his fault but friends come first.

"What was the cargo?" The man stared at him and acted confused. Chuck released him and drove a hard right hand into his stomach before grabbing him again,. The man winced as blood poured out of his mouth. His eyes grew misty, but no cry came from him.

"Th-they had some kind prototype weapon, that's all I know, the captain knows more, please don't kill me." Chuck gave the man a vicious head butt and through him to the ground, unconscious. Chuck looked at him with disgust.

_Whining like a child_

Chuck pressed in on his comm. "Lambert, they moved the cargo already, I'm going to pay a visit to our captain."

"Understood, keep me posted"

Chuck could tell he wasn't happy but shrugged it off and looked around. He found a door leading to the captain's quarters. He opened it up and took the stairs up. He found a door to his immediate right and opened it. Inside sat a man, his gaze on a computer screen while talking on his comm. Chuck walked up behind him and smacked the comm. away. The captain turned around in his chair and looked at Chuck with wide eyes. Chuck lifted him up by his neck. The man's hands darted up and wrapped around Chucks arm in an attempt to lower it. Chuck applied pressure to the Hypoglossal nerve.

"Y-Y-You'll (akk) never get away with this!"

"Good to know, anyway I need to know what the Cargo was on this ship." The captain glared at him. Chuck dropped him to his feet, turned him around, kneed him in the stomach and then through him in to the computer screen. Chuck removed the captain's face, which had pieces of glass in it and burn marks all over it. He actually had tear marks down his cheeks but Chuck remained impassive.

"**What was the cargo?" **asked Chuck with a deep growl. He frowned under his mask at the man's look of terror.

_Taking one from your dream Chuck boyo you have... actually reached a new low_

"Listen, all I know is it was a chemical bomb, custom made." Chuck's eyes widened and then settled narrowed in anger.

"Where are they taking it" The man remained quiet. Chuck lost control and slammed the man's face into the ship controls. Without lifting his head, Chuck drove a hard punch into the back of his head, causing sparks and buttons, to fly out of the controls. He picked the captain up off the blood covered panel and turned around the man. His nasal bone now stuck out the side of the bridge of his nose and lips had new fresh cuts and burns. The captain spit out some teeth, and seemed to shrink under Chucks glare.

"**Where... are... they... taking... the... BOMBS?" **growled Chuck in pure anger. On the inside he was panicking. Panic for the world, for his friend and family. The captains looked at him and shook his head. In desperation Chuck grabbed the nose bone and pulled down before ripping it out of his nose as he covered the man's mouth. The muffled scream actually scarred Chuck but he still kept an emotionless mask.

"Think of all the people that will die from this shit... where, are they taking the bombs?" he asked quietly.

The captain as sobbing uncontrollably at this point but managed to reply. "An abandoned Ireland airfield. They'll be checking it over and move to another area for testing and other things before they're launched!" Chuck ignored the frightened, pleading look in his eyes.

"Is the chemical agent in it, Novichok?"

"I have (sob) no idea; we have a higher up aboard, I-I-I I'm sure he knows."

"Where is he?"

"Lower decks" Chuck pulled out his side arm and fired a bullet in both the right and left leg of the man, before dropping him to the floor as he began to wither in pain. He gave him a kick in the face, successfully knocking him out. He reached up and pressed in on his earpiece.

"Lambert did... did you get all that?" asked Chuck not trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"I did! Jesus, hurry up and get that fucker in the lower decks, we'll dispatch a team to Ireland."

"I-" Chuck froze as a knock came from behind him. Chuck holstered his Five-Seven and went to the side of the door. It opened and a hand holding a FN Five-Seven slid through the crack.

"Capt-" Chuck interrupted him by slamming the bulkhead on his wrist breaking it. Chuck pulled the door open and grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him into an elbow. In a daze the man probably never saw the gun barrel as Chuck rammed it into his face knocking him out. Chuck ran down the stairs and bolted out the door. He barged into the light and breathed sharply as a large gust of wind hit him. He looked around and found it was foggy and snowing. Two men stood 12 meters to his left, 6 meters apart. They were surrounded by some machinery, with weapons drawn, and back to him, while they did a search. Chuck noted the door in front of them said lower deck. He through a sticky cam behind them and brought up the control for it, on his watch. Chuck scrolled through the options and found the noise button. He hit the button and 10 noise selections popped up.

_American anthem, horn, police alarms, glass shattering, ladies screaming, numa numa... oh yah_

Chuck walked around the corner and pressed the button and hid a laugh as the men looked around in confusion, as the numa numa song filled the area. He looked at his watch, which had a video feed of what was above the sticky cam.

"What the hell is that?"

"Over here" The two men approached the device slowly. As soon as they were above the device Chuck activated the gas feature and kolokol-1 shot out in the air. They gasped as they choked on the gas and fell to the ground unconscious. Chuck turned and made his way slowly to the lower deck's door. When he opened it he found a man standing at the door getting ready to open it. Chuck kicked him in the side of the head causing him to crash into the side railings and fly down the stairs. Chuck found him at the bottom, unconscious and smiled.

_Another person I don't have to kill_

Chuck tried to lighten his mood, but the thought of dangerous terrorist having chemical bombs scarred him. He could imagine Ellie dying, and it caused him to grow angry. He walked down a hallway, which led out to a small walkway. He found himself looking over a giant empty room, the ceiling above him, had been closed. He could make out two guards. Chuck jumped over the railing and landed with a thud on the ground. The two guards turned but were met with silent F2000 rounds in the chest, causing the men to fly back. Chuck levelled it at two more men and sprayed them, splattering blood all over the ground. One man stood looking over a Laptop, clad in pure black armour. He let out a chuckle as he feels the warm barrel against his neck.

"Turn the fuck around." Chucks keeps his eyes narrowed as he looked at the man. Chuck found himself looking at a slightly disfigured face.

"Nice face"

The man laughed humourlessly.

Chuck took a deep breath.

"What are the specifics on the bombs?"

"Bombs what b-" The man was interrupted by a hard right hook sending him into the table behind him.

"Answer me... I'll let you live I promise."

"Do you think I care about living? I want the government anyone who supports them to die, th-" The enemy agent was lifted up in the air by Chuck, via one arm. Chuck slammed him through the wooden table, sending the computer to the ground.

"**I DONT GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT THE GOVERNMENT, I CARE ABOUT MY FAMILY, FRIENDS AND INNOCENT FUCKING PEOPLE" **

The agent laughs "Go fuck yourself"

Chuck gave him a knee to the gut and through him to the ground. He saw a piece of paper in the man's pocket and reached into it and found a picture of him and an older looking girl.

"What's this, you have a child perhaps"_ -The man's eyes widen- _"Thought so... how about I go and visit her" Anybody who knew Chuck, knew he would never harm an innocent person, so he had to rely on this guy's lack of knowledge about him. The man stayed quiet for a few seconds before speaking.

"The bombs are custom made, there triggered bombs, with Novichok cases placed on the inside. The bombs explodes and releases the stuff into the air and moves it around quickly. The bombs are meant for buildings, almost like removers. The places that are getting this stuff dropped on them are only known by the Ring Leader, whom I don't even know and I think, The Shop and Fulcrum leaders know as well."

"I have another question"

"Shoot, just promise me my little girl's safety"

"You have my word, I have another question though... what do you know about the Fulcrum and Ring Intersect?"He seemed to think for a second Chuck pulled him up off the ground.

"I know that its... in Iraq, I believe" Chuck sighed in anger. Chuck looked over at the laptop and groaned. On the screen it showed a timer.

_0:21_

"Set a bomb did you" Chuck gave the man an elbow to the face and let him fell to the floor, unconscious. He thought about pulling him along but knew that it would slow him down.

_Sorry_

Chuck turned on his heels and ran back up the stairs. He exited and ran to the edge of the boat looking for the area to jump. He heard running to his left and turned to a new enemy, who had his knife raised. Chuck grabbed his wrist and snapped it. Suddenly the middle of the boat exploded sending Chuck and the new enemy flying into the rails. A secondary explosion sent them over the railing. He looked down and to his horror found that he had ice under him, though it seemed to be transparent indicating weak ice. He grabbed the man next to him and gave him a head butt and placed him under him as he removed his pistol and began firing shot after shot into the ice. It started cracking, in multiple areas. The enemy hit it first causing the ice to give away under the pressure. Chuck followed him into to the water, only clipping his shoulder on the ice. He struggled to swim up to the hole and pulled himself out of the water before rolling onto his back, as he breathed heavily. Chuck looked at the now burning boat. He reached up slowly wincing at the pain in his shoulder and pressed in on his ear piece.

"Lambert did you (pant) did you hear everything our friend said?"

"Yes... this is a cluster fuck; take that helicopter the two hostiles used at your LZ and go to the area where my men are waiting... we have major things to discuss."

"I copy, Fisher out" Chuck let go of the ear piece and relaxed. After five minutes he walked towards the water, as he strapped on his oxygen mask. He jumped in and winced as his injured shoulder met the cold water. He swam under the glacier and then followed the ledge of the landing glacier until he met the lowest point and pulled himself up. He ran towards the helicopter and started it up and flew towards his pick up point.

-X-

**Arlington, Virginia, DEA Headquarters**

Carina shook her head in annoyance as she was hit on again. She took her burger from lunch to her car and began eating. She sat there for a few minutes. A tapping at her window made her look to her right. She strolled down her window. The man smiled at her.

"Director Cameron wants you." Carina got out of the car and was immediately pistol whipped in the face. She recovers quickly and punches him in the nose but the counter attack is futile as a vicious elbow makes contact with her face, sending the back of her head through the driver's side window. The agent smiles and picks her up and drags her over to a jeep. He hopped in the front seat and drove off. The man looked at his radio and picked it up.

"This is Red 4, Red is down"

-X-

**Burbank, LA, Castle**

Chuck walked into castle; he removed his Kevlar suit leaving him in boxers and a muscle shirt. He didn't even bother getting dressed or calling Grim, as he typed in commands into the computer. Lambert popped up and Chuck sat at the front of the table, arms crossed.

"Lambert... you had better have some good news."

"We sent a tactical squad to Ireland... they had already taken off with the bombs and moved them... they had one set up in the airfield, none of our men survived."

"Jesus Christ, I want to go there now!"

Lambert frowned.

"We have policies against over working our agents, not to mention we have a biohazard team ready."

"I don't care!"

"No, that's final, we are getting more Intel on Iraq, and we'll send you to Ireland later."

Chuck breathed angrily. "Lambert I want to go"

Lambert breathed slowly as he chose his words wisely. Seeing no way to talk Chuck out of it, he gave in. "Ok, let me get you clearance, give me about an hour or so" Chuck nodded.

"And Lambert..."

"Yes"

"..."

_Grim: "We have to tell Lambert"..._

_Casey: "Bar-towski, don't say anything to anyone pl-please"... _

"...Thank you"

-X-

Hope you enjoyed the new Chapter. Do not worry I have this planned to go somewhere. Review and thanks for viewing.


	12. Chapter 12:McHugh Rescue Part 1

Chuck vs. Splinter Cell

I do not own Splinter Cell or Chuck

AN: Hello everybody. Sorry for the length of this chapter. I'm also sorry for taking so long to get this out; while I was searching for inspiration, I found the Adorable psycho series, and became hooked, and there was other reason as well.

The question from last chapter still stands. I will take a break after this chapter or the next. I did a rewrite on chapter 11; it's only on two abductions. Coles and Bryce's, I changed it so the civilians never died. Please leave a review, it helps A LOT and it's the only thing us small time authors get as a reward... or as a giant pain in our asses (shakes head) flamers. Thank you.

Special Thanks list:

-ArmySFC-Plot development.

-Elysion1879-Inspiration and Beta.

-enigmamdw-Beta and flow help.

-enz8-Tecnical Tactical Beta.

-kdzl-Beta help.

-Fans

:{

-X-

**Ireland**

Chuck relaxed in the seat as they drove down the road. He had to admit that the place was beautiful. It had green grass everywhere along with hills, gardens and amazing people, Chuck braced as the driver took a right and headed off the pavement onto a dirt road. His head kept going back to Casey. It had been a day and the big man still hadn't woken up. Chuck pulled himself away from the thought and quickly began thinking about where he was heading. They pulled up to the yellow tape and found close to a hundred civilians around it, some pushing to get through to the officer, while others just stood and listened. Chuck turned to his driver and ordered him to stay. Chuck began making his way to the crowed and listened as they yelled out questions to an officer. One woman was asking about her son, who worked on the police force and was tasked with showing the agents the base; others were just curious, nervous or worked for the news. Chuck made his way through them. He went under the tape and had a police officer stop him.

"Sir, back under the tape"

Chuck pulled out his NSA ID and handed it to him. The man scanned it over before nodding.

"Follow me Mr. Fisher"

Chuck followed but didn't wait to begin his questioning.

"Tell me everything that happened here"

"Well sir, we were contacted last night by our government; they told us that a squad from the NSA was given permission to investigate this airfield. I sent a few of my men to guide them here, and then we started getting reports of yelling and green dust in the air around the main hanger, we assumed chemical weapon and taped off the area and called our government who got in contact with your boss. Police haven't even approached the hanger; we left it for you guys."

Chuck gave him a nod as he spoke, "I'll head over to the other NSA agents and get a biohazard suit."

The police chief walked off, leaving Chuck to head over to his men. Lambert had notified him that they were Third Echelon. He made his way over to their tent and walked inside. One of the men already in a bio suit looked over towards him and walked over.

"Name and Code." The agent challenged

"Special Agent Fisher, code 45E8V7."

The man pulled out a phone and dialled a number. He spoke for a few minutes before turning back to Chuck.

"Splinter Cell, grab an A or B class suit, anything lower and the Novichok chemical will get in your suit and kill you."

Chuck nodded and made his way over to the suit rack. He pulled one along with a gas mask and exited the tent finding the man from inside the tent waiting for him.

"Agent Fisher, would you like me to escort you?"

"Sounds good."

The agent nodded and turned around, heading for the main hanger. As soon as he walked in, he noticed green dust gathered in bags and in corners. The place looked like hell. Bodies lay everywhere, deformed with blood shot eyes and dried blood caked on their faces after leaking from noses and mouths. There were stains of vomit on the floor as well, but instead of it being mostly bile or food it mostly contained blood. He felt bile rise in his own throat but he forced it down. He thanked god the gas mask stopped any smells from getting to him. Chuck made his way towards the middle of the hanger where he found the bomb. A man looking at the bomb stopped and looked at Chuck.

The technician examining the bomb paused to explain what happened. "Fuckers designed this shit to shoot the gas out before the explosion, causing the subsequent explosion to expel the gas everywhere, once in the air it just rides the air current and gets everywhere, incubation period is about four to five hours."

Chuck nodded as he spoke "Looks like it's still in pretty good condition"

"Yah explosion is designed to shoot upwards, leaving the case slightly beaten and burnt but still intact" replied the technician as he began looking over the case again.

Chuck walked forward and began looking for clues. Nothing stood out.

"Did you look under this thing?" asked Chuck gesturing to the underneath the bomb.

"No we didn't, we're doing it later"

To the horror of the examiner Chuck kicked it over and found clean floor. He placed on a sympathetic look.

"AWWWWWW, why, why, why" yelled the examiner in anger, as he picked up his now broken tool.

He placed on a sympathetic look. "Sorry."

Turning away from the now irate bomb tech, Chuck gritted his teeth in anger. Not a thing was left except for the bomb case and dead bodies. Then he noticed it. Attached to the bottom of the bomb, was a beaten up burnt square. Even in a bad condition, Chuck could tell it was a receiver.

The bomb tech stopped his ranting and joined Chuck in examining the new clue.

"What is that... looks like a... receiver?" the Tech quipped.

"Yeah it is, so the bombs – or maybe just this one, are triggered, - _He stood up abruptly_, - "That means they were waiting" Chuck stated matter-of-factly.

Chuck turned around and made his way out. After shedding the biohazard suit, he looked around in the crowds. They seemed horrified by the medical units now entering the hanger. The crowd began screaming to have more knowledge about the situation. Chuck walked up to the officer he spoke to earlier.

"Where is the best area for tourist to take a picture of this place from?"

"You want to take a p-" the chief began incredulously.

"Please just answer the question" Chuck demanded.

"That way," The police chief pointed to his left towards a hill. Chuck thanked him and made his way towards his driver who he immediately ordered to take him to the indicated spot. When they were about a hundred feet away, Chuck ordered the driver to stop and allow him out. He hopped out and crouched down as he began looking over tire tracks that disappeared when they hit grass. Nearby he found foot prints and took snap shots with his phone. A piece of paper had been folded and placed on the ground as well. Chuck pulled out a pair of gloves and picked up the scrap of paper as he opened it.

The paper read, _Enjoy the bomb?_

Chuck gritted his teeth and pocketed the paper. After a few minutes of finding nothing he gave up, jumped in the jeep and took off leaving the area to the other Third Echelon agents to catalogue and examine further.

-X-

**Burbank LA – Castle (13 hours later)**

Chuck walked in and dropped into a chair with a beer. He took a sip and relaxed a little. Alcohol usually helped his issues. His feet hurt and he had never been so tiered in his life. Thoughts of Grim and the bombs bombarded him. Chuck lowered his head as a headache erupted. He forced all thoughts away and took another drink before looking at Casey's cot and sighed. He hadn't anticipated John Casey getting hurt so badly. His thoughts were interrupted from the computer screen turning on, revealing Lambert's face.

"Agent Fisher there's something I want to talk to you about," Chuck could hear the nervousness laced in his voice, hell Lambert's eyes never met Chucks.

Chuck nodded and placed down his beer as he placed a look of seriousness on his face.

"With the news of chemical bombs, General Beckman has decided to try a different tactic at getting the Team Shaw to work... she offered me operational control over Team Shaw... I accepted, they won't be placed in Third Echelon though and they may not even stay a team if they don't work well together."

Chuck's face changed from its serious look to a casual one as he nodded and spoke.

"Ok and how does that affect me? Not to be rude but I have no ties to them"

Lambert looked at him as he tried to think up the right words.

"Well ...I was wondering if ...you'd command them, Beckman says you kept Team Bartowski afloat better than any team leader ever could."

Chuck let out a sigh as he spoke.

"As much as I want to help you I can't, I can't let the drama and the pain of what Sarah did happen again, and then there's Bryce and Cole, I just can't, I'm sorry."

Lambert nodded, "I understand"

"So where are you telling them about this switch"

"Hideaway 45, you should remember that." said Lambert with a smile.

"You tranq'd them... nice" said Chuck with a sigh. He tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Someone doesn't sound too happy. How are you feeling?"

"I'm on the... 6 floor of hell; it's not too pretty down here"

"Anything you want to talk about." asked Lambert with empathy in his words.

"Not really." Answered Chuck with a sigh.

"Ok I'm here if you need me, have a good night"

"You to oh and have fun; Sarah's a bit cranky when she wakes up... how's agent Casey?" asked Chuck trying to stay inconspicuous.

"Casey... Chuck I knew where we he was immediately, I had a trace placed out on his phone, he's at Castle, I'm sure you'll tell me more later, all Beckman knows is that I picked him up and that he's no longer her concern"

Chuck smiled sadly at Lambert "Thanks... sorry for not telling you"

"Listen I get it, you want to know more first, just (_yawn_) remember to tell me when he wakes up please... and you can trust me you know."

"I know. Oh and what operations will you have Team Shaw work on?"

"They'll be given all the Intel you've collected on the Novichok bombs, so they can provide you assistance... without knowing it of course"

"Good, enjoy your new wonder squad" said Chuck in a mocking tone.

"... Go to hell"

Chuck laughed as he and Lambert ended the conversation. He looked over at Casey again and revisited the train of thought that he'd had when Casey first showed up.

_What happened to you?_

**Burbank, LA-Casa Bartowski-(2 Days Later)**

Chuck sat next to Casey's cot, for the third night in a row. The older man had a pained expression on his face and kept mumbling about someone named Kathleen and since Chuck didn't know them his best chance to find out was to wait for Casey to wake up. His mind wandered to Grim. She seemed down earlier today.

_Period maybe... I should ask... nope bad idea, she'd kill me_

He didn't want to wake her at 1:22 in the morning. He heard a grunt of pain and turned around to see the Colonel supporting himself with the metal table as he rolled the heart monitor with him. Chuck darted over to help him, to a chair.

"Take it easy there buddy"

He gave Chuck an angry look "You realize I got placed on a Forced Vacation because of your little prank"

Chucks eyes widened "Last time you got put on vacation you attacked a mailman, for apparently 'eyeballing you'"

Casey smirked, "I guess you got me back now didn't you, (Laughs) I probably would have done something similar to get back at you... or just killed you... now that I think of it Chucky Cheese, Chuck, you pretty much gave it away" _–He Grunted in pain- _"Now what's with the new look and I saw you holding a gun as well, thought you were to good for weapons", Casey's tone had a mocking sound to it.

Chuck looked a little uncomfortable and instantly felt his hands become clammy.

_And he instantly becomes nerd again; good job Chuck _He scolded himself mentally.

"I can't go in detail right now"

Casey's eyes narrow.

"Talk geek or I'll rip you in half"

"Jesus Christ, I prefer nerd and it's still a no"

Chuck ignored any further protest and made his way into the armoury room where he pulled out his phone and dialled a number that he had programmed into the back of his head.

"Lamberts office, Lara speaking"

"I need to speak to Lambert, code 43I293O (*1)"

After a few seconds Lamberts voice came on the line.

"Agent Fisher"

"Lambert he's up, what should I tell him"

"Bring me up on the computer I'll explain"

Chuck walked over to the Castle computer and typed in some commands. Lamberts face appeared on screen. Lambert offered a kind smile before he spoke,

"Awww yes Agent Casey, good morning Agent Casey, let's start off with, you don't need any knowledge on Chuck besides the fact that he works for NSA, it's classified and will stay as such for the time being"

Casey looked a little shocked, "Let me get this straight your an Agent" _–Chuck nodded- _"And your his boss" _–-Lambert gave nodded- _"Jesus my heads spinning"

"I can imagine, oh Lambert, how did the new recruits take the new boss thing?" asked Chuck with a quick glance at the screen.

Lambert sighed in embarrassment, "Its a two day flight to hideaway and when we administered some more tranq serum Agent Barker and Agent Walker were given a bit too much causing... there still out, Beckman's so mad she's not even going to brief them, I have to."

Chuck laughed slightly before remembering Casey. Chuck gave Casey a serious look.

"Let's get to business, first off who are Alex and Kathleen"

John seemed to think about it for a few seconds. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"You need to help them their names are Kathleen and Alex McHugh's, they're civilians"

"Whoa what wh-"

"There's no time, you need to help them, the Ring's after them"

Chuck could hear the frantic sound in the man's voice. Chuck looked at Lambert who nodded. Chuck darted into the armoury as he called out.

"Who's trying to hurt them?"

"Colonel Keller."

Chuck walked out of the room with a Five-Seven in the back of his jeans and a knife strapped to his hip. Chuck walked up to the Castle computer and printed off a sheet of where Alex and Kathleen McHugh are living. He looked at Casey as he spoke.

"I want you to relax; you can tell me more about what happened when I get back."

Casey nodded.

-X-

Chuck walked up and into the kitchen and ran up the stairs to his room. Grim lay on the bed sleeping. Chuck gave her a shake and she instantly bolted up, fear evident in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Grim looked at his kind face and gave a smile, which didn't seem to reach her eyes.

"Nothing, what's up?"

Chuck wasn't convinced but he knew that if the Ring was really after these people that they would be there quickly.

"Casey woke up; he thinks that the Ring is going to go after some people he's obviously familiar with in some way"

"Some way"

"I didn't press him for more info, these people are civilians, and if the Ring is going after them, we have no time to waste"

"Did you inform Lambert?"

"Yes"

Grim smiled lightly, "Good"

"You can sleep again, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving" Grim seemed to think about it for a few minutes before looking back at Chuck.

"Thanks and... be careful"

Chuck nodded and leaned into give Grim a kiss. She flinched a bit and Chuck backed away.

"Looks like we need to talk Grim" he said seriously. She nodded and lay back down. Chuck made his way out of the house. He walked out to the street and found Agent Hanson and Agent Johnson standing on the curb talking. They instantly took notice of Chuck as he made his way over to them.

"Agent Hanson I need a ride, and that's an order", Hanson gave a happy nod before hopping in the driver seat of the civilian looking SUV while Chuck sat next to him in the passenger seat. They took off. Agent Johnson stood there for a few minutes before speaking to himself.

"What the fuck just happened?"

-X-

**On The Road**

It was quiet as the two agents drove down the road. Hanson kept looking at Chuck as if he was going to fly or do something else amazing. He spoke after a few minute.

"So, where is it we're going?"

Chuck went red in embarrassment.

"Sorry here's the sheet" he handed Hanson the address papers which he took.

"You realize this is an hour and a half away right" Chuck looked at the agent with a look that screamed, don't start complaining. Hanson gulped and continued on. While Hanson hummed a small tune Chuck kept racking his brain. Grim flinched when he leaned towards her. Was she scarred of him? Chuck didn't know if he wanted that question answered yet. Hanson finally broke the silence after a few minutes.

"So why are we going to Kathleen McHugh's house?"

"My friend wants me to make sure the people there are ok"

"Do you think we should have gotten Grim to come with us?"

"She's sleeping"

Hanson smiled before speaking again, "So why would the people at this house be well... not ok"

"I don't know all the details yet, if you wouldn't mind I'm going to think for the rest of the ride."

-X-

Chuck and Hanson pulled up 8 blocks away from the McHugh house. The house looked normal on the outside anyway. He noticed the front door had a bug infestation sign on it.

_I guess the ring could be considered bugs ohhhhhh burn... Wow I can't believe I just thought that._

Chuck got out as he pulled on a mask, night vision goggles and gloves. He glanced around and couldn't see anyone outside. He turned back to Hanson and threw a pair of night vision goggles at him.

"Check for snipers along the houses around the McHugh's property, put this in your ear" _–Hands him an earpiece- _"and tell me if you make contact" Chuck turned around as he pushed an earpiece into his own ear.

Chuck made his way to through back yards until he found himself at the McHugh's side door. He removed his knife and slid it in the crack but the door opened on its own. He felt a chill go down his spine. The house had been torn apart.

Chuck made his way through the messed up living room. Pictures, lamps and other Items lay cracked on the ground. He heard a muffled scream followed by the sound of a punch from around the corner in front of him. He crept to the corner and peered around to the left and found the front door, he then looked to the right and women tied to a chair. Her face had cuts and bruises all over it as well as a broken nose. Blood leaked all over her. Her head hung down. Chuck made his way slowly towards her, making sure not to make too much noise. Chuck noticed a CD wrapped around her neck. An enemy stood behind, and had been tying her up but now had his eyes glued to Chuck.

Chuck darted his pistol up and placed a shot between the man's eyes before he could yell or touch his side arm. Chuck watched him crumble to the floor. The woman had her head hanging as she sat there unconscious. Chuck made his way over to her and slowly cut her loose from the chair and grabbed her as she fell. He took the CD off of her neck and placed it in his breast pocket before speaking to her.

"Do you know where Alex and Kathleen McHugh's are?"

She looked at him weirdly as she tried to get her bearings. Her eyes seemed unfocused.

"They (sob) took them", she choked out before passing back out.

Chuck checked her pulse before pressing in on his head piece.

"Hanson pull the SUV up to the house and then get in here, I have a civilian that needs to be taken out of here."

After twenty minutes Hanson snuck in and quietly removed her leaving Chuck alone in the dark, hopefully empty house. He checked through the kitchen and found nothing except the signs of struggles. He gave an angry grunt and walked into the hallway.

A click noise was heard from the stairs and Chuck felt a shot graze his shoulder. Chuck tried to take cover but was kicked in the face by the agent. In a panic state, Chuck removed his sidearm but it was kicked from his hands leaving him vulnerable. The agent above him had a mask on but that didn't stop Chuck from seeing the signs of a smirk. Unknown to the man as he raised his pistol, Chuck had removed his knife. With a quick smirk of his own, Chuck plunged it into the side of his attacker's thigh, severing the femoral artery. The man let out a gasp and bent down involuntarily allowing Chuck to drive the knife into the side of the man's neck. The enemy grabbed the side of his neck and sunk to the ground. Chuck ignored the slightly convulsing man and placed two fingers to his earpiece.

"Hanson, I made contact with a hostile, get in here as soon as possible and provide assistance."

Chuck hung up and made his way into the kitchen before picking up his gun and cracking his nose back in place after which he put some tissue up his nose to stop the blood flow. He heard a squeak behind him and turned around gun ready. Agent Hanson stood behind him.

"Jesus, Agent Fisher. Are you ok?"

"Bastard broke my nose. The people who live here were taken; let's see if we can find clues, and be careful we don't know who else's here" said Chuck seriously.

He looked at Hanson and then pointed up stairs. They both went up quietly weapons ready. They opened the first door to their left. It was a bathroom, untouched. The next door to the left was a bedroom torn to shit. Entering, they found pictures of a white female who seemed to be 20 or 21. He saw some blood on the floor. Chuck made his way back to the washroom and found a cotton swab. He made his way back to the room and got a sample. He walked out to a door across from the one he had just in. He opened it and found the room equal trashed. He found pictures of a woman around 40. He found nothing notice able except for a picture of a younger looking man and a younger looking version of the woman.

_Hmm, guy looks familiar_

Chuck shrugged it off and checked the last room which was a ladder to the attic. He levelled his gun with the door and slowly made his way up the ladder. As soon as he popped his weapon up there, a foot kicked the weapon out of his hands and grabbed Chucks arm before throwing him off the ladder. Chuck heard his gun clatter off to his left as he watched the black clad man darted down the ladder and take Hanson to the ground in a few seconds with quick moves. The agent knelt pulled Chuck up by his collar and hissed at him.

"Tell Casey to watch the video."

The voice sounded synthesized but that didn't concern Chuck as he reached for his gun. He pushed the agent back out towards the stairs, grabbed his gun, took aim and fired. He hit the agent in the right shoulder causing him to fly down the stairs. After a minute of struggling, Chuck pulled himself up off the ground slowly and walked towards the stairs. Instead of a slightly hurt agent he found nothing. He did how ever find a deformed bullet on the ground.

_Mustn't have gone through... Damn it! _

Chuck turned to look at Hanson, "We're done here."

Hanson had a pained expression as he held the side of his head, "Sir... you're going to get these people back right"

Chuck smiled "Of course, you know I wouldn't just ignore this"

Hanson nodded slowly as he placed on his agent face and headed down the stairs. Chuck followed him out and found the woman lying on the side walk, covered in a blanket with another one folded up under her head. Chuck looked at Hanson who had knelt next to her, as he cleaned up her face.

"Get a cleaning crew here right away and tell them to remain inconspicuous. Input Kathleen McHugh into our system and try and find out who this girl here is."

Hanson nodded and removed his phone as he walked over to the vehicle. Chuck walked over to girl and knelt down as he removed his mask. He looked through her pockets and finding nothing he waited for Hanson. After twenty minutes Hanson came over.

"She's 34 years old, names Marie McHugh's, sister to Kathleen McHugh's, aunt to Alex McHugh's. I also found out that Kathleen, Alex and Marie McHugh's had been in Miami and had only gotten back 7 hours ago, tells us why the Ring were still here. Also the cleaners are on their way."

Chuck gave a nod and sat on the curb. After twenty minutes, a van pulled up and the men inside climbed and identified themselves as agents. Chuck turned and walked over to the first Agent who had gotten out of the van.

"Place her in the hospital and tell the doctors that she was involved in a mugging and had received memory loss. Place me as the contact for when she wakes up and I'll talk with her."

The agent gave a nod and went over to get a stretcher. As soon as Chuck was alone, he removed his phone and dialled Lambert up.

"Lambert's office, Lara speaking"

"Lara this is Fisher, code 45E8V7, priority high"

"One moment" just like usual a split second passed before Lambert came on the line.

"Fisher, update me"

"Alex and Kathleen McHugh's have been abducted, I made contact with three enemy agents, two are down while another escaped and a civilian has been recovered and is being moved to a hospital, cleaning crew has arrived"

"Good work, but you need to get Casey to talk, get back to Castle, over"

Chuck made his way to the SUV, Hanson at his heels. As soon as they got in they took off leaving the house to the cleaning crew.

-X-

**Burbank, LA-Castle**

Chuck walked into Castle. Casey had sat up and looked at him, just like Grim was now looking at him. Chuck gave her a look.

"Why are you up?"

"Thought you could use some support"

Chuck gave her a smile as he glanced at the clock.

_4:48 am_

Casey spoke interrupting Chucks thinking, "What happened?"

Chuck followed Casey's eyes to the blood on his shirt and the bullet graze on his shoulder.

"Casey... I'm so sorry, they had already been taken"

Casey seemed to lose focus as his heart monitor showed his heart beating extremely fast. Casey passed out. He called Devon quickly, who stated he would be over soon. As he waited he looked at the Castle screen and spoke to Lambert.

"We have to help him"

"Ch-"

"I wouldn't be alive, if Casey hadn't risked his life for me, so I'm helping him regardless" interrupted Chuck angrily.

Lambert gave Chuck a hard look "You don't have to get angry, not like it would change my orders to you. Now I was _trying_ to say ok but you over exaggerated. You have my permission to do what you feel is necessary but please, no unruly thinking. Open up the link when Agent Casey waked up, I want to hear his reason for being in this situation"

"Sorry, I just want to help him out" Chuck said with a guilty sound to his voice.

"I get it, just talk to me reasonably, I'm not Beckman remember I care about what my Agents feel is right, rather than what the governments definition is."

Chuck nodded to Lambert as he cut communication. Grim sat down and looked at Chuck.

"So nice cut and the bloody nose... looks awesome, the whole tissue up the nose really gives you that" _-Grim giggled before continuing-_ "hehe agent look"

Chuck gave her a mock glare.

"One of the contacts broke my nose and yah he grazed me" Grim looked at Chuck and saw the hollow look in his eyes and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened, you look... sad, I know that they got took but you'll get them back" Chuck stayed silent before looking at her.

"I know, I know."

Grim rubbed his back soothingly as Devon walked into the room with a kit bag. He began running scans on John.

"He passed out from fighting medication and the jump in heart rate; he'll be fine"_ -Devon finished the rest while holding back a big yawn- _"Listen I have work tomorrow, watch him and call me if there's any more problem, he should be up soon"

Chuck gave a nod acknowledgement as he fought off his own yawn. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Chuck felt happy that Grim was finally showing signs of her old self. After a few minutes they heard John grunt lightly as he pulled himself up.

"Buddy you passed out" _–Casey gives Chuck a hard glare- _"But I'm sure it's just the medication"

Casey gave another pain filled grunt as he looked Grim.

"Must be your new partner right"

"Yah and girlfriend" said Chuck with a smile. Grim smiled, but it didn't reach the level Chucks did.

Casey gave a nod of approval before thinking.

_Damn Walker... he didn't wait now did he, I don't know if it's really that bad of a decision, she hurt him for so long an... hey no more thinking like this... damn meds._

"I know you're in no condition for it, but you still owe me a story" Chuck sent a serious look at Casey. The big man took a deep breath before starting.

"Well before I became John Casey... I had another name"

"Ok, and it was." asked Chuck seriously. He had wanted to know more about his old handler and now he was getting the chance. Casey seemed to have a nervous look to his face.

"Casey you can tell me I promise and if it makes you feel more comfortable Grim can wait outside."

Casey seemed to think it over before shaking his head.

"... Alex Coburn"

Chucks eyes widen, "I read about his I mean- your sniper career a lot during training, hell it's what got me to the level of sniping I'm at. Damn it man you're a legend!...a dead legend."

John nodded before continuing.

"(_Annoyed Grunt) _All a part of becoming a secret agent but anyway I had gotten married... Well, apparently I had a child"

Chuck looked at him in disbelief. Casey spoke again.

"Well I faked my death and left her behind... with my child."

Chuck gave him a sympathetic look as Grim spoke up from the other side of the table.

"This story has a plot twist."

Her voice had a large hint of humour. John looked at her as Chuck chuckled.

"You know Bartowski she's your girlfriend, meaning you get hurt for her jokes" Chuck instantly stopped laughing and backed away from John. Grim gave off a light smile.

"Anyway, I had no knowledge of Alex, until James Keller came and brought it... her to my attention and the fact that she and Kathleen my ex-wife would die if I didn't help him" Chuck became more serious.

"What did he want you to do?"

"Steal a prototype drug called Laudanol..."

"And you did"

"Somewhat. May I continue?"

-X-

_An agent and I from the Ring planned the thing for a weak and a half. We snuck in to the facility and learnt of an elevator to the top floor..._

Casey walked into the security office and found two guards and a man in a suit. Casey grabbed the first guard and gave him a hard elbow to the face before lifting him of the ground and throwing him on his head. Casey looked to his left and found the Ring agent standing over an unconscious agent. Casey gave an appreciative nod and looked at the man in the business suit. He seemed to be just a geek. He looked so scared at this point, he might piss his pants.

"Get me into that elevator" the man froze, Casey gave him a hard glare jarring him out of inaction and keyed opened the elevator. The Ring agent drove a knee into his stomach and threw him to the ground. The agent snorted and motioned for Casey to get in the elevator. The elevator ride was short. When it opened up, four guards were there to meet them. Before Casey had time to react the Ring agent he was with took them out in a matter of seconds with moves Casey had never seen before, causing the big man to stare at him in shock.

"Come on." stated the Ring agent.

They searched the area and eventually found a case holding the little pill. They snatched it quickly. Casey exited the building and found himself waiting for the masked idiot. After a few minutes he walked out and began walking to the wall. As soon as they got there he drew out a phone from his pocket and hit a button before placing it against his ear.

"We're done here Keller."

Casey watched in horror as loud sound emanated from the building followed by a flash. It took a few minutes before green gas began floating out opened windows. Casey turned and looked at him in anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Casey blurted out.

"A Novichok-5 test run, it was a secondary objective, hey I didn't activate it" Casey boosted him over the wall and then followed. On the other side he found Keller. The Ring agent handed the pill over to him.

"YOU FUCKER THAT WASN'T THE MISSION!"

"Yours, no, mine haha yes," Keller had an amused smirk

"So we were distractions," said Casey menacingly.

"Somewhat, we were given a copy of a newly constructed toy ND wanted to test it on an actual building, so while you made trouble, we snuck it in, our man over there deactivated security throughout the whole building rather than just the area you were going to have to go back through. Ha ha ever wonder what the Novichok was getting used for, well there you go."

Casey's eyes widened.

_No fucking way_

Casey felt sick, and angry. Keller began walking to a van and opened it. He had video feeds of what is going happening inside the NSA building. People were falling over, blood pouring from their noses and mouth. Some had their faces messed up horribly from the nerve agent, others began vomiting blood. Casey felt sick to his stomach and then he threw up. He ran at Keller and swung but felt electricity go through his body as a Ring agent tazered him. John kept moving forward, ignoring it, and drove a fist into Keller's face. As he got to the opening of the door to give Keller another hit the agent gave him another jolt of electricity. Before losing conscious he heard Keller speak.

"Well we were just going to bring you in for an interrogation, hell if you were lucky we might have let you join us after... now we're going to kill them Alex."

Casey lost consciousness a few minutes later.

_I only got away because I woke up as we were driving close to Burbank. So I grabbed the Laudanol from Keller, grabbed the wheel of the van, crashing the car into a guardrail. I got shot in the leg and arm before I escaped. I would have gone to a hospital but I guess they would have placed tabs on all of them. As I thought, stealing the Laudanol caused him to keep them alive._

-X-

"Jesus Christ Casey." said Chuck.

Casey looked ashamed as Chuck ran to the computer and typed in the commands. Grim had an angry look on her face.

"Where's the laudanol"

Casey looked at the ground. He handed it over to her. "Please help my... my family, I know I screwed up."

Grim's face softened a bit as she gave a small nod and picked up the case.

"Casey we need to tell the government" said Chuck quietly as he walked over to the Castle computer.

Casey gave him a small nod as Grim spoke.

"Lambert isn't nearly as bad as Beckman."

Chuck finished typing in commands as a tired looking Lambert appeared on screen.

"Grim, Chuck and Agent Casey, still not use to saying that."

Chuck took a deep breath before explaining what Casey had done. Lambert looked angry. Lambert nodded slowly and breathed a sigh of relief that at least the laudanol had stayed in their possession.

"Chuck, I'm sending over a biohazard unit right now to the building in question while we start to search for the McHugh's, and I have to talk with Beckman, that building would be too hard to cover up seeing as it falls under her branch."

Chuck looked at him, "I'd like to talk with her"

Lambert nodded with a smirk.

"One moment" after a second a familiar looking woman appeared on the side of Lambert. She frowned slightly.

"Lambert what's going on and who is this, why is Colonel Casey in... Castle, you said you had him with his team" She looked at Chuck. He smiles happily.

"Damn people really don't recognize me" Beckman's eyes flew wide open.

"Bartowski"

"The One and only."

Lambert spoke before Beckman could "He falls under my branch Diane and that's all you need to know."

Beckman's eyes looked like they might burst, "Impossible, Bartowski an agent-"

"Special Agent, Diane but we have more important things to discuss, Chuck take it away"

Chuck began to explain everything Casey had told them and what had happened at the McHugh's house. At the end she looked like she might kill someone. She stared at Casey as she spoke, scowl on her face, and disgust in her voice. Chuck could tell that she wasn't surprised when he had said that her NSA building had been taken out.

"Age- Mr Casey, I'll have you locked away for the rest o-"

"General, shut up."

Grim and Casey gasped at Chuck's blunt order as Lambert chuckled and Beckman glared at Chuck. She turned her glare to Lambert after a few minutes. He laughed harder as he spoke.

"Sorry sorry, bad Chuck" laughed Lambert with a mocking tone. Chuck on the other hand had a death glare masking his face.

"General Beckman, you're freaking out at Casey, when there are two missing civilians, not to mention we didn't lose the Laudanol, as for the building he had no knowledge of what they had in store for it."

Beckman gave Chuck an even angrier glare.

"Guess it was too much for me to think you've grown up at all, a top secret facility has been attacked and you care more about two civilians."

Chuck spoke quietly after a few seconds, "What's done is done, we can't change that, but we can stop the death of two civilians-"

Chuck stopped mid sentence as he remembered the disc in his breast pocket. Chuck pulled it out and placed it in the disc receptor for one of the other screens. A video popped up and everybody began to watch. A man appeared on the screen and Casey identified him as Keller. He had a cut above his eyebrow, bruises on his face and a split lip.

"Is this funny Alex, you still have it. Let's put aside the fact I was getting ready to interrogate you, I want it back or they die."

Keller turned around and walked over to Alex and Kathleen. He removed a knife and dug it into Alex's shoulder. She let out a scream as Keller turned back to the camera.

"Don't make me do something a little..." _–He smirks as he Moves the strap off Alex's shoulder- _"Worse. Come alone or they die. You have three hours from the time our trackers pick up this video being played."

The screen turned black and coordinates appeared. Chuck turned to Casey who looked ready to kill, he then turned turned again to Lambert.

"Lambert can you get me the area?"

"Already did, it's an abandon warehouse down by the Burbank docks, Beckman and I will talk in private about Mr Casey, you on the other hand need to get ready to go."

The screen turned off as Chuck made his way to the armoury. He heard something he never thought would come from Casey's mouth.

"I'm so sorry Bartowski"

Chuck smiled a little bit.

"Its fine it really is, I know what it's like to want to keep loved ones safe. But you now can't kill me for the Chucky Cheese thing or..." Chuck walked out with his Splinter Cell suit. Casey's eyes looked like they might explode.

"YOU!"

Chuck gave a slightly nervous laugh. "I thought you deserved to know."

"But you took me dow- I'm getting to old for this shit" groaned Casey as he placed a hand on his face.

Chuck laughed but then brought his agent face back on.

"I'll get them back I promise; when I get back I'll tell you more about Moscow and Iran... you deserve that much at least."

Casey nodded a bit. His face still looked surprised as he stuck out his hand and he spoke.

"Be careful out there ...and thanks." said Casey gruffly.

Chuck shook his hand but regretted it as he felt Casey tighten his grip.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that on me again I'll snap you in half." His shocked face had resumed its agent facade.

"Yes, Yes... ow damn it, I need my hand"

Casey let go and watched as Chuck walked back into the armoury nursing his crushed hand.

-X-

Chuck dropped his second bag on the table and then looked at Grim. She had reverted back to her quiet self, making Chuck worry. He made his way towards her to talk and cursed as the Castle screen turned on. Lambert looked at Chuck's bags and nodded in approval before speaking.

"Well Casey, I talked to Beckman... I've managed to get you an honourable discharge, you no longer work for the NSA, I'm sorry."

Casey hung his head in shame. Chuck looked ready to go on the war path and Grim seemed a little mad as well.

"I want to talk with you about something Chuck, but for now you need to get to the docks, Grim will handle operational coordinator, Mr. Casey can stay here for this operation seeing as its personal, but will need to leave after it's finished"

Chuck nodded bitterly as did Grim. Before Lambert could speak, Chuck did.

"She knew about the building didn't she?"

Lambert nodded bitterly "Yah she was trying to keep another screw up off everybody's fucking radar. That was the one of the reasons for her allowing Mr Casey to be honourably discharged."

Chuck gave an angry sigh as he slung his bags over his shoulders.

"Let's begin"

-X-

Grim sat in her usual chair, head set over her head. She looked at Casey whom seemed to be looking at her. Casey stayed silent for a few seconds before talking.

"You and Chuck seem to have tension between you."

She stopped prepping the UAV to follow Chuck and looked at Casey anger evident.

"You don't know anything about me or my issues so st-"

"Sarah Walker, right?" She ignored him but he continued.

"Listen... he... he had a very weird thing with her, one minute things were going great next she was cold hearted Sarah, sometimes he may slip up and say something about her or get an odd look when she's being talked about and its only because... well... he's a dumb ass and no amount of training can change that, but seriously he won't just leave you, I've seen how he looks at you"

Grim looked at Casey as she spoke

"Wow Chuck never said you talked like this."

Casey looked at the ceiling.

"Something I picked up from Chuck... guess he dose rub off on people... moron."

"Well thank you, but the problem is a little more complex."

Casey sighed a bit before speaking.

"It always is with Bartowski... and Chuck never knows this conversation took place."

"... Sure, hey you can talk to Chuck while he works you know" Grim said as she offered him a headset. He gave her a slight questioning look.

"Hey Lambert won't know and it would mean a lot to Chuck"

"Sure... but the first moment he says something stupid, I'm not listening." said Casey with a small laugh. Grim chuckled and final set the UAV after Chuck before turning to Casey.

"Ready?"

Casey smirked and looked at the screen.

-X-

**Unknown Location**

Sarah opened her eyes. Pain shot through them causing her to close them. She had been dreaming of Chuck, it felt so real. She raised her head off of the bed and looked around. She lay in a hospital like room. She pulled herself off of the bed and walked cautiously towards the sounds of voices. She found her whole team minus Casey and Shaw sitting at a table. They all looked at her as she sat down. Across from her sat an African American, who looked to be in his early40's. He smiled at her and spoke.

"Nice to see you're awake, Agent Walker. Now we may begin, I'm Director Lambert. You are currently inside Hideaway 45, you were tranq'd because this location needs to remain unknown to everyone. We can't risk anyone knowing about it."

Sarah felt her stomach drop and a tear prick at the back of her eye. She thought she might get to see Chuck again. She didn't get a chance to think about it anymore as Lambert began to speak again.

"Beckman has relinquished control over this unit to me, maybe she's final excepting that with old age comes horrible skill in team running"

Sarah felt herself smile a little bit. She was beginning to like this new Director already.

"Now this will be run differently, for instance Shaw has been removed from the team because your problems as a team seemed to increase when he joined, as for Agent Casey, he will not be returning for classified reasons."

Sarah gave a questioning look but didn't say anything. Lambert continued.

"Now, things will be different, for instance Agent Walker and Agent Miller, here will be no more seduction missions I find it degrading. The fact that Shaw liked assigning them pisses me off."

Sarah felt her smile grow tenfold as did Carina's. She spoke after a few seconds.

"You sound like someone I know." Sarah said cryptically.

Lambert smiled at her "Must be a good guy"

"The best." replied Sarah wistfully before returning to Agent form. Lambert looked at her with seriousness written on his face.

"Listen it's alright to be in love but that has to take a back seat if you consider, at all the well being of yourselves, the team and whoever it is you care for,"

Lambert didn't have the heart to continue talking indirectly about Chuck, knowing he hadn't told Sarah. Sarah on the other hand just smiled and gave a quick nod. Lambert continued.

"Also Agent Barker and Agent Larkin, if I get one report of you flirting or hitting on Agent Walker or Miller while at work, I'll lock you in a room with my best Agent and allow him to enforce why you shouldn't do that, Beckman has told me that she had caught you two doing it on tape a lot"

_Chuck would love that._

Both men gulped and nodded.

"Also there are limited undercover missions with me; my agents operate in the field. Now with no Team Leader, I called in some help from a Russia secret service agency known as VOPOH. I'll allow him to explain the first mission after introductions."

He pointed to the door and it opened revealing a buzz cut brown haired, brown eyed man. He smiled and walked beside Lambert.

"Hello everybody my names Mikhail Andreyevitch Loskov but to you I will be known as Special Agent Kestrel, I guess that means we call this Team Kestrel, with that said... failure ends now."

-X-

**Washington D.C-NSA Headquarters**

Shaw waited in front of the door to Beckman's office. She opened the door allowing him to walk in.

"Why was I removed?" asked Shaw angrily.

"The new owner of the Team did not wish to have you"

Shaw ground his teeth in hatred, "Let me speak to him"

"Shaw, you're done with that assignment, we have a new mission for you. You're going under cover in Paris"

Shaw went to make a retort but suddenly gasped in pain and grabbed his right shoulder. Beckman eyed him.

"Is something wrong Agent Shaw"

"I'm fine... just clipped it on a corner earlier; send me the Intel on my new assignment"

Shaw turned and left the room in anger. He had missed his chance at getting Sarah... for now. He popped some Advil and left the office.

He would get his revenge...

-X-

End of Chapter. Sorry about not having the Chuck saves everyone ark **yet**. I did do a slight rewrite on the abductions for the last chapter; if you already read it it's nothing amazing, I removed the killing of the civilian Rebecca and the killing of the MI6 agent Becca or Becky. And yes with the addition of Kestler means that we will sit in on their missions seeing as he's my favourite character from the Splinter Cell series besides Sam Fisher.

Next Chapter: Warehouse


	13. Chapter 13:McHugh Rescue Part 2

Chuck vs. Splinter Cell

I do not own Chuck or Splinter Cell, wish I did though lol.

AN: Ok boys and girls I'm back with a new chapter ...yay. I have another Beta who hasn't been able to give it a look over so if something's weird be patient it'll be fixed (If you tell me about it, I'll fix it to the best of my ability).

Special Thanks List:

-Enz8

-Kdzl

:{

**Burbank, LA Casa Grimes-Echo Park**

Morgan didn't usually play games really early in the morning but he couldn't sleep. Sadly he couldn't find his controller. He tore his house apart looking for it until finally giving up. He tried to remember where it could be.

_Ellie's house... no, moms house... no_

Then it hit him. Chuck had driven him to the BuyMore to get his controller fixed after he stepped on it one time too many.

_I must have left it in the SUV._

Morgan quietly made it out to the vehicle and first checked the front seats and then climbed into the back. As he searched, the front car door opened and Chuck got in. Morgan lowered to the floor. He didn't want to get caught snooping through his best friend's car.

He noticed Chuck had on a skin tight black suit and had thrown a mask and night vision goggles on the back seat. He laid his head down on the floor and tried to quiet his breathing. As they started the drive Morgan relaxed against the floor but soon he fell asleep, wondering why Chuck looked like a videogame character...

**LA River-City Dock 1 (Stavros private dock)**

**2 hours later...**

Chuck swam through the water in slow, calculated strides. The water was cold and Chuck hated it with a passion, but the Splinter Cell suit did give some warmth. As he approached the docking area, he saw the MQ-8 Fire Scout UAV flying over the docks. The little helicopter was silent and high enough that he knew nobody would see it. With a quick press of his earpiece, he spoke.

"What do we have Grim?"

Silence was what he was met with until a male voice spoke in his ear.

"We picked up motion trackers in under water around the docking area. Hold tight while we find there network ...standby ...standby ...we found the circuit, there cut you can move, over."

"Casey, why are you on the headset," Chuck asked in confusion.

"I gave him permission, is that alright?" Cut in Grim in a tone that left room for questioning.

Chuck smiled, "Fine by me, and cut the motion trackers now."

"There cut, go."

Chuck swam quickly toward dock area 1 and maneuvered by a boat before climbing the ladder. He stopped short of the top as he found two guards 2 meters in front of him.

_Shit!_

Chuck slowly rolled onto the dock and crawled behind a few crates. Both men were armed with M16's and they had holstered FN Five-Seven's. Chuck slowly snuck past them and made it to another crate. His eyes widened as they began making their way towards him. Chuck picked up a rock and threw it off to their left.

"What was that?" said the man on Chuck's left as he levelled his M16 towards the sound.

The man on the right started moving towards the noise followed by his partner. Chuck moved up to another crate. When he peered over the cover he found two guards by the door with a small light above them, and two more were walking on a catwalk which had lights on it. Another man stood near Chuck's position talking with a partner in the dark.

"You see the young chick, Aleeeeex," said the first guard in a sultry voice as he placed his P90 on his back.

Chuck heard Casey growl over the headset but he ignored it as he approached the two men.

"Yah man I definitely give her a little mmm mmm if you know what I mean," stated the second man with a suggestive thrust before they both irrupted into laughter.

Chuck was far from impressed. He walked over to the first guard and drove his combat knife into the first mans kidney. The Ring agent let out a gasp and fell to his knees holding his side, as he slipped into shock. His partner turned in surprise and received a knife across his throat, severing his trachea and a bit of his carotid. The man's eyes widen and he fell to his back.

"Disrespectful pricks," Chuck hissed in anger before taking a calm breath.

Chuck dragged them behind the crates and placed on his night vision goggles. Casey's voice came through his earpiece.

"Damn, you're not the same moron as before, are you? But you are a moron none the less."

Chuck smirked and continued towards the warehouse. He found another hostile, back to him, and quickly dispatched him, with a right kick to the back of the leg and a quick sharp vicious left knee to the face. Chuck looked around slowly as he moved towards a good view point of the warehouse.

_This place seems familiar._

Chuck shrugged off the thought as he pressed in on his earpiece, "Hey do you see anyway on to the outside catwalks, and I'd rather be above Keller than walk right in,"

"Ladder is located on the left side of the warehouse."

Chuck kept to the shadows as he maneuvered past two cameras and hopped over a red trip wire. A ring agent stood next to the ladder. Chuck unclipped his handheld tazer and drove it in to the side of the man's neck. The man tensed up before falling to the ground quickly, flinching every few seconds.

Casey's voice came over his earpiece, "You should kill that worm Bartowski, shocking him is too nice."

Chuck ignored Casey's suggestion and climbed the ladder. Before he could get on the catwalk, one of the Ring agents patrolling it began walking his way with his flash light aimed at the ground. Chuck reached over and grabbed the catwalk and hung from it and shimmied along the outside. As the man got close, Chuck let out a tiny whistle, causing the enemy to stop his walk and slowly make his way over to the edge.

Quickly and quietly, Chuck used his upper body strength to hop up to the top rail, where he grabbed the enemy agent, bang his head of the rail and tossed him over. In a daze, the agent didn't even get a chance to yell, as he hit the pavement head first. Chuck looked away from the bloody mess below him. He could practically imagine Casey making fun of him.

"Still grossed out by blood eh Bartowski," Casey's voice came over the transmitter mockingly.

_Speak of the devil, _thought Chuck with a smile.

Chuck hopped over the rail, onto the catwalk as the second patrol men ran around the corner silenced pistol drawn. Chuck grabbed the hand holding the pistol with his right hand and grabbed the man's elbow with his left hand before forcing him to aim his own weapon under his chin and fire. The bullet tore up through the bottom of his jaw and exited the top of his head.

He heard Casey whistle in the earpiece, "Nice move Bartowski."

Chuck flashed a thumbs up at the UAV before making his way towards the door leading into the warehouse, catwalk. Chuck groaned as he found himself looking at a locked electric keypad.

"Just freaking great," he groaned.

Casey laughed, "You remind me of myself when I first joined, hehe I wasn't much for the whole keypad hacking either ...then again I just blew everything apart so they weren't problems."

"Ok boys enough of this little chit chats. Chuck you have three attempts before an alarms raised." Grim cut in, "I'll try to find away to hack it but maybe if you try you might actually get it."

Chuck pried the front off the keypad and started messing with the wires. He wrapped the wires in different ways twice but was met with a beeping noise telling him he was wrong. Before he could make another attempt the door popped open.

"Didn't want you to embarrass yourself." mocked Grim.

Chuck heard Casey laugh heartily but ignored it. Much to his displeasure, he walked in and found himself suspended 16 meters in the air. Pulling off his night vision, Chuck quickly looked around the room and found, in the middle, the two McHugh's girls; Keller sat at a table a few meters away. On the cat walk there were 4 guys; all armed with high powered FAL rifles. Chuck looked around the area before smirking.

This place was familiar because this is where he kissed Sarah. Chuck turned his attention back to the guards. All the catwalk guards could be seen by one another, eliminating any chance of Chuck taking them out. Chuck walked over to the rail and hopped it and slowly lowered himself to the point where he was hanging under the catwalk. Chuck shimmied along and kept sticking, small C4 squares along the catwalk. Chuck heard Keller as he spoke below him.

"30 minutes."

Chuck felt panic begin to rise in his stomach but he pushed it down. He kept making his way along the catwalk as he set up device after device. After a few minutes Chuck set up the last of the 12 C4 packs and breathed a sigh of relief. This could go off without a hitch... right?

Chuck tried to get above Keller but a guard walked a meter in front of Chuck and leaned over the rail. Chuck steadied himself and held in his breath. The man's eyes looked directly at Chuck and seemed to get a curious look in them but he shrugged it off and kept walking.

Chuck's relief was short lived as Keller drew out a desert eagle and placed it against Kathleen's head. Suddenly the front door to the warehouse opened and a little man Chuck knew very well along with a guard walked in. Chucks eyes widened.

_Morgan!_

"We found him out front," stated the guard.

The small bearded man's face looked angrily at Keller who was looking at him like he had 4 heads. Keller was getting ready to give the signal for the guard to kill the small bearded on but Morgan spoke.

"So this is why Chuck is never home," said Morgan whose serious face turned into a smile "My buddy dose spy roll playing, sweet."

Chuck wanted to face palm himself as Keller lowered his weapon, "Who's Chuck?"

"Oh, oh sorry I heard him say the name Fisher. Is that his name to you guys?"

Keller smiled, "So this Chuck person is the Agent Fisher that Blackbriar talked about."

Chuck's eyes widened, _they know about me!_

Morgan looked a little impressed, "Sheesh you guys take this whole game serious. Bad guys don't talk to good guys."

"Something like that," said Keller. Keller gave him a chair.

"Tell me more about Chuck, uhh."

"Bartowski," said Morgan chuckling like he was still a kid "This is so fun, don't tell Chuck I helped you. I finally get revenge for the night he skipped out on best friend night. Too many subs have gone cold... like my heart."

Chuck watched as Keller laughed while secretly signalling a guard to point a rifle at Morgan's head.

_Now or never_

Chuck attached the rappel rope and let go. As soon as he was a meter from the ground he pulled and stopped. He cut the rope and crawled towards Keller as he removed his pistol. He double tapped a few guards standing around behind a giant crate that took notice of him. Chuck took cover and removed the C4 switch and hit the button to detonate it. To Chuck's horror nothing happened.

"Casey, the fucking C4s not working," he whispered.

Static was the only reply. Chuck flinched as he felt two gun barrels press against his neck.

"Up slowly," said the man to Chucks left.

"We got'em Keller." hollered the man to Chucks right.

Chuck raised his hands and slowly got up and felt one of the agents remove his Five-Seven and toss it to the floor before kicking it away. The other Agent took off his knife and tossed it to the ground. Chuck felt his mask get lifted off.

"Walk.", Demanded one of the men, with the push of his pistol.

Chuck walked out from behind his cover and approached a smiling Keller.

"Hello Chuck nice to drop in," asked Keller with a mocking tone.

Keller approached Chuck with a sadistic smile on his face. One of the guards beside Chuck handed Keller, Chucks mask and the C4 switch. Keller looked at it and tossed it to the ground.

"We intercepted all transmissions you had with your little coordination team, too bad we still don't know where they are... yet. We cut the signal to your toy plane, and the reason your little C4 packs didn't work is we stopped the switches signal."

Chuck saw the UAV on the ground, smashed. Chuck looked around and found a computer system set up for decrypting radio signals and jacking signals. Keller took the earpiece out of Chuck's ear, through it to the ground and stomped on it. Morgan was smiling.

"You guys use actual earpieces and toy helicopters, though it is weird you play so early in the morning ...Chuck are you ashamed of it?"

Chuck looked at Morgan with pleading eyes. He was trying to convey how much danger the little man was in. Morgan mistook that for a yes but before he could speak Keller interrupted him.

"Now do you have the Laudanol?" asked Keller calmly, interrupting any chance of a conversation.

"Fuck you."

"Yah Chuck you tell him," yelled Morgan happily, failing to notice the guards moving towards him.

"Same balls as Alex," mumbled Keller, as he angled Chuck to look at him.

"Thanks," Chuck said.

Keller ignored him as he spoke, "Listen, we have your name and access to all your loved ones, give me the Laudanol and I can give you a spot in Ring, your family and friend will stay safe."

Chuck looked behind him and saw a computer looking through different agency files for his face. Chuck grinned.

"I won't betray my country you asshole." hissed Chuck.

Keller drove another fist into the side of Chucks head. Morgan looked impressed.

"Whoa you guys actually hit each other, don't you? Do you break fingers because bad guy 101 state's you break a finger. "

Chuck looked at Morgan wide eyed, "Whose side are you on!"

Morgan went to respond but Keller pistol whipped him across the face as the two guards behind him grabbed a hold of his arms.

"Annoying little shit. Anyway Mr. Bartowski it's been a pleasure."

Chuck looked up at the barrel of the desert eagle

"Afraid." Keller mocked.

Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat, "My family and friends know I love them... as long as they know that, I can die happy."

Keller smirk turned sadistic as he placed the gun to Morgan's face.

"No not him. Please!" Chuck pleaded.

Keller rolled his eyes. Before he could pull the trigger the glass ceiling above shatter and flash bang grenades hit the floor and exploded. Chucks vision and hearing began to swim. Chuck fell to one knee and he assumed that the people holding him did something similar. Another flash bang grenade went off and Chuck fell to his stomach.

In between the ringing, Chuck could make out gunshots along with thumps and screams. Chuck's vision had started to come back but not without a severe headache. He could make out men moving quickly and one seemed to have someone in a head lock. Chuck blinked two times and found himself looking at Keller holding onto a very frightened and disoriented looking Alex McHugh's and Morgan.

"Come near me and they die," Keller yelled, as his eye movement and breathing rate went off the charts.

Chuck looked over to his left and found 23 blue armoured men. They had a mix between F200s and MP5s. They lowered their weapons and Keller began walking backwards. He looked at Chuck and quickly let go of the unconscious Morgan before taking a picture of Chuck with a phone and then he picked Morgan back up.

"Souvenir," Keller laughed.

Chuck could see bodies hanging over the catwalk rails above and there were a few bodies lying on the floor in front of the back door. Keller laughed before he made it out the door and then looked at Chuck.

"Thanks for the perfect escape," said Keller as he pulled out Chuck's C4 switch.

Chuck tried to force himself up but it was too late. He heard the loud crack of the C4 detonating, and then he felt intense heat on his back before he was sent flying. After three to four seconds airborne, he hit the ground and skidded four meters. After a few minutes of motionless lying, Chuck felt a hand go on his neck to feel his pulse which Chuck removed.

"You ok?"

The voice sounded messy in Chuck's ears but what wouldn't sound messy when you have a loud buzzing in your ear.

Chuck spit out a bit of blood, "Sh-should be fine, who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Agent Archer."

"I'm-"

Archer interrupted him, "You're Special Agent Sam Fisher. We work for Third Echelon to. I'm a field agent. We were sent here an hour ago by Lambert to act as a QRF (*1)."

Chuck smiled, "Thank god you got here when you did. I hate to admit it but I thought I was dead."

"We have Kathleen handled you need to get after Keller. Your SUV was brought to the side of the warehouse. Oh and you might want this, your phone went flying out of your pouch ...it didn't survive." Archer handed Chuck a new satellite phone before walking towards Kathleen. Chuck nodded and gave a sigh of relief Chuck pulled himself up slowly wincing every few centimetres as the burnt skin on his back stretched. He blinked a few times to correct his vision and wiped the blood streaming down the right side of his face onto his shirt. He tried to move his left arm but felt extreme amount of pain around the shoulder and his left leg hurt a bit when he put weight on it. Stating tonight had been a long night would be an understatement. He placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello,"

"Jesus Bartowski! What happened?" came, a very concerned and angry Casey's voice along with Grim's in the background asking if he was alright.

Chuck tried to smile, "Scared for me?"

Casey grunted, "... Dream on."

"(Pants) Keller knew I was here. He had cut communications, but don't worry Kathleen's ok."

The earpiece went silent for a few seconds before, "and Alex?"

Chuck wished he could say she was safe but he couldn't lie.

"They ...took her and Morgan."

"What," Casey said as calmly as possible.

"I'll get her back I promise... and Morgan."

"I... I know you will ...you're that kind of person."

"Thanks... I'm going to give the phone to Archer keep track of me ok."

"Understood, and Bartowski?"

"...Yah."

"Thanks for being a good friend."

Chuck could hear the sincerity in his voice.

Chuck smiled happily, "That's what friends are for ...or so they say."

"Ok... over."

Chuck turned to Archer, "Thanks but do you think I could keep this."

Archer gave him a nod, "Sure but do you need any back up?"

"No. I'm harder to find by myself. We don't need Morgan and Alex getting hurt," said Chuck before shaking Archers hand and walking away.

Chuck pocketed the phone as he felt anger in his blood. Before leaving out the door he found his mask lying burnt on the floor.

"Does anyone have an extra mask?" he called out.

A soldier tossed him one and he placed it wincing as some of the cuts on his face were moved. He limped out the door and made his way towards his SUV which one of the soldiers had brought over for him. Chuck hoped in and took off. He hit a button and brought up the in car phone.

"Dial Lambert," he commanded as he took a right.

After a few seconds Lara came on and Chuck said the usual code. After a few seconds Lambert came on.

"Status," asked Lambert.

"He knew I was there. I've been so stressed out from everything with Grim and Casey; my fucking training is getting placed into the back of the brain where my emotions should be... fuck! He got Alex and Morgan"

Chuck had hit the wheel twice during the conversation.

"Calm down Fisher, where is Keller? And why was Morgan there?"

"He got away, track any unregistered communication devices on the move. The Morgan thing is an 'I don't have a fucking clue' situation!"

Lambert went quiet for a few seconds before returning.

"We only found one heading for a highway being built, most likely helicopter pick up maybe plane not sure. I'm uploading the route he's taking, on to your GPS."

"Ok, over"

Chuck waited a few moments until his GPS made a beeping noise, notifying him of the upload. He quickly sped up and entered the highway, noting he was only 21 meters away from Keller's vehicle. Finally he spotted the Keller's jeep. To avoid a large shoot out on the road, Chuck slowly followed him, headlights off. Twenty minutes later Chuck found himself stopping at the Construction zone.

Chuck pulled the car into a park and got out. He saw Keller dragging what he assumed to be Alex across the Highway towards the plane while another Ring agent moved Morgan. Chuck noted that the Ring had set up a Machine gun nest along the side of the highway almost thirty three meters away from the plane and that there were machinery moved off the road.

Chuck slowly started to move towards a highly bushed area, so he could stay covered. He followed the bushes until he was exactly to the left of the nest. Dropping into a crawl, he made his way slowly towards the two men in the machinegun nest. Chuck pulled himself under the barrel of the gun and took a small pebble of the ground near him and tossed it inside. It made a few noises causing the men to let out noises of curiosity as they pulled it back. As the men started looking in the gun, Chuck snuck past them and began to walk only to hear them start talking.

"You hear that?"

Chuck drew his weapon and whipped around, and walked up behind and pistol whipped the first guy knocking him out. The second one looked at Chuck, only to receive a hard kick to the face. They both collapsed, unconscious. Suddenly the quiet night was broken as the two men's comm.'s turned on.

"We're taking off, give cover until we are fully out of the area and then proceed to extraction point beta. Give two clicks if you copy."

The comm. died and Chuck clicked both there comm.'s twice before dashing towards the slowly moving airplane. He pulled out his phone, hitting redial. Lara and, him, did the usual code exchange and after a few seconds Lambert came on.

"Keller is on what appears to be a custom made C-17 globe master 3, cargo plane. He brought Morgan and Alex with him, most likely as bait. Do I have your permission to follow?"

"Yes you do, be careful and try to keep Keller alive. Remember if caught we can't help you."

"I copy, over."

As the plane began to speed up, Chuck jump and grabbed a wire hanging loosely from under the right tire before pulling himself into a cramped dark space. After a few pulls he found himself inside the cargo hold at the back of the plane. He looked over all the equipment, which mostly consisted of vehicles and found at least 12 guards.

_Passengers please enjoy the flight and if any of the other passengers try to stab and/or shoot you... it's expected._

-X-

**Burbank LA-Castle **

"What do you mean he left!" yelled Grim in anger.

Archer tried to explain to her what had happened but she hung up. She was pissed. He hadn't even told her and Casey where he was headed.

Grim looked over the map, in search for a signal on Chucks phone. There was none.

"It's like he disappeared," mumbled Casey as he looked at the opposite screen, looking through lower LA.

Suddenly the screens went black for a second until Lambert appeared. He looked directly at Casey as he spoke.

"I need to speak to Agent Grim, Mr Casey could you excuse us."

Casey nodded and got up leaving them alone. Lambert went silent before looking at Grim.

"Tell me what has been going on with you, and don't say your fine, wither Chuck knows it or not he admitted you two are not doing well."

-X-

**Ring Airplane-Twenty thousand feet in the air**

Chuck made his way past a parked vehicle. He snuck past a few guards talking and made his way towards the front cockpit. The sound of a floor panel squeaking filled the air as Chuck stepped down. A gasp was heard before footsteps started to approach the Splinter Cells area. Chuck quickly hooked his knife in the loose grate and pulled it up before dropping down under the floor. He pulled the grate down and began crawling. He heard the enemy walking over him but he ignored it and followed the cramped under space below the floor.

After a while he encountered sounds of splashing water and a horrible stench. He kept crawling until he reached a drop and slowly dropped down. His hands reached water or at least he thought it was water until he took a sniff of the air.

_... I'm. In. Piss... awwww come on!_

Chuck ignored the urge to vomit and moved through the disgusting area. He looked up and could see the bathroom through small slits. Chuck put his fingers through the slits and pushed up. Receiving no results he kicked it a few times causing it to fly open. He pulled himself through and groaned.

He felt so uncomfortable now. Suddenly the door knob could be heard opening. Chuck pulled himself up and held the on to a ceiling fan. The door opened and two men entered and headed over to the urinals.

"What the hell is this," yelled the man as he took sight of the destroyed urinal grate.

Chuck swung the lamp and jumped off landing on the man who had yelled. The man let out a surprised gasp but was cut off as twisted his neck until it broke. The other man in the room was laughing, not having noticed or heard anything. Chuck walked up behind him and waited for him to stop peeing.

With a sniff of the air the man spoke, "Dude, you smell like piss, what happened did you miss? Hey, hey that rhymed."

Chuck rolled his eyes at the man in front of him. After a few seconds longer he gave a shake and pulled his pants up before turning around. His eyes widened as Chuck grabbed him by the throat.

"If you scream, I'll cut off your ear," hissed Chuck with a glare.

The man growled, "Go ahead I've got two."

Chuck smirked as well, "Let's cut the chit chat, where are your two prisoners?"

"Prisoners?"

Chuck smashed the side of the Ring agent's head of the tiled wall. The wall crack and sent little pieces of the small white and black squares to the ground. Chuck's enemy had some pieces stuck in his head and blood poured all over him. Returning him to eye level, Chuck continued.

"Where," he demanded.

"There's a little section before the cockpit, there in there tied up, the small one will go through interrogation when he wakes up," answered the man with as he looked at Chuck with disgust.

"Where are we going?"

"Fuck you, I've said enough."

Chuck slammed the man's head into a mirror before covering his mouth to stop any screams.

"Where," he hissed again.

"Damn it... Afghan."

Chuck screwed his face up, "Why there and what will happened to the prisoners."

The man looked at Chuck with a smirk, "I don't honestly know why we are going there, and it might be because it's a well hide able area. As for the prisoners, we'll keep them until we get there. Keller wants to have insurance that we don't get shot down."

The man brought his lips closer to Chuck's ear, "Will shoot the small one and as for the girl she'll be killed t-"

Chuck rammed a knee in to the man's stomach before giving him a punch to the side of the head. The enemy slumped to the floor as Chuck began to hide the first man's body inside the area he had just come from. He then did the same to his interogie. Chuck could feel the air had already started to grow warmer. He looked around and found a vent just big enough for him to fit in. The area was definitely a tuff area to move in. He found himself on more than one occasion sucking in his gut.

After a while of crawling he found a left turned, which ended abruptly because there was an opening into the other room. He looked in and found two guards playing cards and over in the corner sat a sleeping Morgan and a wide awake Alex. Chuck looked down and found a guy going through a bag of tools as he held onto the grate. Chuck prepared to drop on him and did.

His right foot hit the back of the man's head and drove it down, hitting the floor, knocking him out. Chuck looked over and found Alex looking at him, eyes filled with hope. He held a finger up to his lips telling her to be quiet. He was brought out of his silent conversation as one of the guards sniffed the air in disgust.

"What is that smell?"

He turned to Chuck only to catch a bullet through the head. The second man jumped up and caught two in the chest, causing him to fall back against the wall.

Morgan had woken up during the small encounter and was staring at Chuck with wide eyes. Chuck slowly crept towards them and tried to take off their gags but before he could a foot collided with the side of his face sending him flying to the left, while his gun slid to the right. Chuck looked up to see Keller who was running at him. With quick speed Chuck dodged to the right and skidded a few meters way from Keller.

"Well aren't you a particularly annoying pain in my ass?"

Chuck laughed, "You must have trained Casey, that's exactly how he would describe me."

Chuck dashed towards Keller and through a quick right handed punch, which Keller barely blocked. Chuck extended his right elbow and caught Keller in the nose. The old man's nose snapped causing him to start walking backwards. Chuck drove a fist into the side of his face again causing the man to stumble a bit to the right.

Even in pain Keller was determined to fight this to the end. He swung hard at Chucks face only to have his left hand caught. Chuck gave a sharp twist and snapped the older man's wrist. Keller let out a loud yell as Chuck continued the assault by pulling him into a knee. Keller finally gave up fighting as he fell to his knees.

"Time out, I've got info," yelled Keller as Chuck began to walk towards him.

Chuck gave a nod signalling for him to talk.

"O-ok we moved the Intersect machine to the outskirts of Monterrey."

"Why?"

"We became aware that you guys knew about it. Did you know it's in an underground base? It's under a warehouse that we're going to now."

"Why are we going there?" asked Chuck with a raised eyebrow.

"I was messaged by the base to report in, odd, maybe they want the jeep on board," Morgan watched wide eyed as Keller went for his side arm, slowly.

"mmmm!" yelled Morgan through the gag, as he tried to signal to Chuck Keller was removing his desert eagle.

"One second," said Chuck, "Who is the first Intersect? Not his stupid codename either."

Keller smirked as he quickly drew his pistol only to feel Chuck's hands grab it and point it away as Keller squeezed off the entire clip.

"Now, now, now that's not very nice," mocked Chuck as he drove a fist into Keller's face, effectively knocking him out.

He went over to Morgan and cut the ropes around him and removed the gag before doing the same to Alex.

"Dude you're a spy!" yelled Morgan with excitement, before holding his breath in disgust.

"Yah now shush you're being too loud," whispered Chuck.

"Hi I'm new to this whole thing so mind filling me in," hissed Alex, who was looking at him as if he was a monster.

Chuck looked at her and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, my names Chuck and this is Morgan. I'm a friend of your dads, he sent me to get you."

She gave him an odd look before mumbling a thank you. Chuck went to speak again but an alarm began to sound to his right. He looked and found the cockpit door with 8 bullet holes in it.

_!_

He got up as the door to his left opened.

"What the hell i-"

The Ring agent was interrupted as Chuck drove his knife into the side of the man's head. He stumbled back as another man behind him pulled out a P90 and started firing in through the door. Bullets hit around every wear as Chuck darted for his Five-Seven. Chuck kicked over the table the two men were playing cards on and placed it in front of Morgan and Alex before a white hot pain irrupted from his hip.

"Chuck!" yelled Morgan in fright.

Chuck looked down at the fresh wound through his hip. He placed a hand over it and aimed at the door, letting off three well aimed shots. One hit the man in the thigh while the other two hit him in the chest. He fell back as more men started firing in to the room. Chuck was clipped on the shoulder as he dived and took cover by the side of the door. He unclipped his knife and a concussion grenade, using the knife to stab a man as he tried to enter in.

He reached across the opening and grabbed the door. He ripped off the pin and waited two seconds before tossing it in and shutting the door. He heard screaming before a loud pop and then there was nothing. Chuck opened the door and found people laying unconscious and one man who had been at the other end of the room, tried to pull out his weapon only to be cut down by Chuck's Five-Seven.

Chuck whirled around after shutting the door and opened the door to the cockpit, which had 15 extra holes in it. The two pilots had bullet holes riddled over them and the window had their blood coating it. Chuck looked at the declining altitude and cursed. He threw the two bodies to the floor before taking the seat, putting on the seat belt. He turned down the acceleration and began using the rudders to make the distance of the flight go as long as possible. As he pulled back on the steering wheel he turned to Morgan and Alex who look completely lost.

"Morgan get one of the soldier's shirts and whip this window, Alex find something to hold on to and Morgan when you're done helping me do the same," yelled Chuck as he continued to pull back.

Morgan pulled a shirt off one of the men while commenting on how close to wookie the man was. He ran into the cockpit and began whipping the window before taking the co-pilot seat, Alex took the navigator seat. Chuck looked at the sand he was about to hit and continued to pull up.

10,000 feet

Chuck was starting to panic.

7,000 feet

Sweat began to pour down his face. His vision was beginning to swim from the bullet wound and his body was unconsciously swaying from side to side. Alex took notice and walked over before applying pressure. Chuck winced in pain but thanked her.

4,000 feet

Chuck's heart rate had sky rocketed to the point where he thought it might explode. Morgan had begun to panic, running around the area he had been held captive screaming about how he was too young to die. Chuck pulled out his phone and dialled Lambert number only to have it tell him Lambert was out of office. He quickly turned it to voice messaging and started recording.

"Lambert I don't know what's going on over there, no doubt its damage control after the warehouse but I have new info on the Intersect machine. It's under a warehouse, on the out skirts of Monterrey, Mexico. Lambert I'm about to crash ...keep my family safe."

He sent it to Lambert and placed the phone back in his pocket.

2,000 feet

Chuck felt like throwing up. Was he really about to die? Alex had tied Morgan up trying to allow Chuck the concentration he needed. The plane had begun to straighten.

100 feet

The Plane had slowed down considerably as it landed on its belly. Chuck heard crashing all over the plane and he winced as his bullet wound was pressed against the seat belt. The plane hit a mountain of sand and stopped. Chuck collapsed onto the controls as the blood loss became too great. Four hands, two on each shoulder grabbed him and wrapped his arms around there necks. Chuck looked at Alex and Morgan with a smile. They brought him to the outside before placing him down.

"G-go get Keller," said Chuck weakly.

Morgan and Alex nodded and made their way back in before returning with the man. They dropped him to the ground and ran over to Chuck. Alex searched his suit and found gauze and some Advil which she passed to him. Chuck popped the pills before cleaning his wound.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Alex.

Chuck looked all around, "We're close to the Rings base, and they'll have people here within the hour. Let's see how much ground we can cover."

Alex and Morgan nodded before helping Chuck. Alex took Chuck while Morgan dragged Keller. They made it over the mountain of sand and continued towards god knows where. After twenty minutes of walking Chuck stopped.

"We need to take a rest," said Chuck as he lowered himself to the sand and laid on his back.

Morgan placed Keller down quickly and turned to Chuck. Before they could talk Alex grabbed her neck as did Morgan as they fell to the ground. Chuck sat still as men walked around him and began looking over them.

"Yes sir," said the squad leader as he finished his conversation on a phone and looked at one of his men, "Kill Keller and take anything he has on him."

Chuck definitely heard a Russian accent as he watched a soldier nod and removed a pistol before executing Keller. As they routed through his pockets the squad leader finally took notice of Chuck and smiled.

"Night nig—you smell horrible," was all, the squad leader said before stomping on Chuck's face.

-X-

**Hideaway 45**

Sarah watched as Kestrel walked up to the computer screen. He read from a sheet of paper as he typed in commands. Lambert popped up on screen.

"Hello agents it's time for your first mission. As you know from last night's briefing the Ring have an Intersect, well we're sending you into destroy it. It's under a warehouse on the outskirts of Monterrey, Mexico."

"So we get to go to Mexico, damn that sucks," mumbled Cole.

"Where's the base?"

"I'll have it uploaded to your phones and computers," replied Lambert as he typed on his computer.

"When will we do the attack?" asked Sarah as she opened up the file sent to her by Lambert.

"As soon as you get there your HALO will take you to the base and drop you off three and a half clicks away from the warehouse. Now everybody clear the room except for Kestrel."

Everybody exited leaving the room to Lambert and Kestrel.

"Agent Kestrel, there are documents in the base that I would like you to make sure you obtain."

"Yes sir, where are they?"

"There on how the Intersect is made. They should be in the highest ranked agent's office."

Kestrel nodded, "Is that all?"

"No please keep a look out for an agent of mine named Sam Fisher, his picture has been also uploaded to your phone along with his profile ...his actual name is confidential, remember that. That's everything, good luck."

The screen snapped off and Kestrel exited the room to get ready for the mission.

**43 minutes and 23 second later**

Team Kestrel stood around the waiting room for the elevator. Bryce spoke breaking the silence.

"Hey if we get tranq'd to enter here, how do we leav-"

Everyone in the room collapsed as Agents shot them with tranq darts and began to pick them up.

-X-

**Unknown Location**

"You do realise Agent Shaw that if we allow you the opportunity for your revenge you must help us with our plan."

Shaw smirked, "I'll do anything to make her suffer."

The man behind the desk smiled, "Welcome to the Shop, Agent Shaw."

Shaw smiled and shook the man's hand as one thought came to his mind.

_Almost there Evelyn..._

-X-

AN: If something's off, I'm sorry; this chapter was difficult to write. Thank you all for the wait.

QRF: Quick Reaction Force.


	14. Chapter 14:McHugh's Rescue Part 3

Chuck vs. Splinter Cell

AN: Quick little thing. To the review that was confused by where they crashed I am sorry. They crashed in Mexico, where Keller stated the Intersect had been moved.

Now there were some messages and a review that said Chuck regressed slightly. Well all I will say is that there's more to it than that. Also, Sam Fisher who, in the Splinter Cell series, had been a CIA agent, worked in the military and was a Splinter Cell for 12 years was captured and he was just as bad ass, as ever. Chuck has been a Splinter Cell for 4-5 months. To quote Steph 'he's not Superman'.

Also, tell me if anything is off on this. I'm not using a spelling and grammar beta because there all busy right now.

-ULTRA SPECIAL THANKS-

-enz8

-X-

**Monterrey Mexico**

Sarah slowly opened her eyes. Thankfully there were no lights on where she sat and she could tell, she wasn't the only person there. She gave her neck a little twist relieving some of the tension that had built up from sleeping in an upright position. Reaching up to her face, Sarah felt a mask over her mouth.

_Oxygen mask ...HALO jump, _thought Sarah.

"Morning Agent Walker," mumbled the accented Russian voice of Agent Kestrel from behind his own Oxygen mask.

She looked over and could see his dark outline sitting close to the cockpit door. His arm angles hinted that he was wiping at his eyes. A low level red light turned on by the back door, alerting Sarah of how close they were to their drop zone. She could see that everybody was starting to come to, slowly.

"Good morning!" yelled a, strong, male voice from the right of Sarah, startling her.

She turned and found a tall man coming out of the cockpit. He began explaining the process of jumping out of the HALO to them like they were four years old, making Sarah grit her teeth in anger.

_What a prick!_

-X-

**Monterrey Mexico-Underground 'Ring' Base**

Chuck felt pain everywhere as he opened his eyes. The room was completely dark as he slowly rose up. Chuck was no longer in his black Kevlar Splinter Cell suit but in a short sleeved grey hospital top with matching grey baggy pants, resembling Scrubs. He felt an IV in his right arm and went to pull it out before a throat was cleared, loudly.

"I wouldn't do that."

The voice had a Russian accent to it amongst being calm and none threatening. Chuck looked to the corner of the room as a click was heard and a lamp turned on. A grey haired, green eyed man sat at the end of his bed while a bald man stood next to him.

The man chuckled, "Good morning Mr. Fisher."

Before Chuck spoke images of Keller getting executed on the sand assaulted Chucks mind, "Why did you kill your own man?"

Yet again the Russian man chuckled, "Straight to the questions. We're not Ring ...we're Shop."

"No the Ring owns this base, that's why Keller was order to return here."

"They don't own it anymore. He was ordered to return because we wanted the plane, which you destroyed ...now we have to buy one," he scowled at the last part.

Chuck's eyes widened as he connected the dots, "You—betrayed them."

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner," the man mocked.

"Why?"

The man got up, "You'll know in due time. You all will."

"Where are Alex and Morgan?" Chuck blurted out.

"They're safe but, unlike you, they are sleeping. Come on Hugo."

He made a signal to Chuck's left and when Chuck turned he found an obvious two way mirror. The door to the room opened allowing Hugo and the man to exit before the door shut and locked. Chuck got up after removing the IV's and tried to find a way to open the door but stopped taking notice of his wavy vision as gas filled the room. His body felt heavy as he slowly sunk to the floor and passed out.

-X-

_Stupid sandstorm..._

Sarah pulled her scarf up to the bridge of her nose as she got inside the jeep at the LZ. They quickly started off towards whatever awaited them at the warehouse. Getting to the predetermined area, they dropped the jeep off and continued on foot. Sarah slowly followed the rest of team Kestrel silently towards the warehouse they had been notified had an underground complex. Monterrey's outskirts were filled with mountains of sand and at the moment a sand storm was blowing through. Team Kestrel climbed a tall mountain of sand and found the base, 22 feet away from the hill. The place wasn't small. The main building stood twenty five feet high and had a building 8 feet away, filled with vehicles and weapons. They found a few men walking around the outside while two others stood in front of the large door.

"I just flashed, there Shop," said Bryce from behind the bandana covering his face.

"Interesting, I'll snipe," whispered Kestrel as he un-slung his silent Heckler & Koch PSG1and took a prone position on the mountain.

Sarah and the other four members of the team moved slowly down the hill, towards the warehouse, allowing the sand storm to cover their position. She saw a guard fall forward as blood shot from his head and splattered onto the warehouse in front of him. With the quiet removal of a knife, Sarah whipped it at a guard walking towards them, nailing him in the throat causing him to collapse to the sand, blood spurting onto it. His gurgling was covered by the loud wind blowing.

Cole grabbed one guard and placed a silent Berretta to the back of his head before squeezing the trigger. The man crumpled to the ground, blood pouring from his forehead. Sarah found the last of the10 men dead, lying against the warehouse with bullet holes in their heads. Kestrel walked down the hill as he placed the sniper rifle on his back.

Cole and Carina went up to a door along the right side of the warehouse and took cover on both sides of it. Sarah and Bryce went to the side door on the left side and took cover on each side of it as Kestrel took the back door.

A click was heard on Sarah's earpiece, "3... 2...," Kestrel waited a few seconds, "1 breach."

Sarah gave a hard kick to the door before taking cover and aiming around. Around ten guards stood in mixed clumps around the empty room. Gunfire came from all sides as Team Kestrel unloaded silent bullet after bullet into their targets. Sarah noticed Bryce holding his head and placed a hand on his shoulder as she stopped firing.

"What's wrong with you?"

He grunted, his eyes fluttering, "No-Nothing."

Sarah watched him run over to the door and shrugged off the small amount of worry.

_He's a big boy; he can take care of himself_.

After the last guard fell they moved in and checked the bodies finding a switch on a fat high ranking agent's dead body. Kestrel hit the button and the sound of machinery moving filled the room as a small console slowly came up from the ground, in the middle of the room. Bryce pulled down his bandana waiting for orders.

"Executive agent needed," said a calm lady's automated voice from the console.

Kestrel turned to Bryce, "Flash on the console please, there might be a way to hack it."

Sarah saw a look of unease flash on Bryce's face but he masked it and did as told. He came out of the flash with a look of pain but Sarah was the only one who could tell. Many years of partnership taught her what Bryce looked like in pain, even if he was hiding it.

"There's no way to hack it, you need a high ranking agent's eyes," Bryce looked at the agent who held the switch, "I'm not carrying him."

Kestrel smirked and pulled out his combat knife, "Why carry him at all?"

As Kestrel did his gruesome job, Sarah turned away. Five minutes past and the noise of hissing made her turn around. A square block around the console had risen a bit off the ground as the automated voice spoke again.

"Welcome Agent Firefly, console is now unlocked,"

Kestrel, Bryce and Cole stood on the block waiting for them.

"Ok I'm bringing up the map for the building," said Kestrel.

He typed into the console and after a few minutes smiled. Sarah and Carina joined the boys as they looked at the map. He quickly hooked up his phone to the console and downloaded the map before looking back to the larger

Kestrel pointed at an area close to where the elevator they stood on was. It was labelled as generator, "We kill their power first. Bryce can you find the Intersect room?"

Bryce looked at the pad and flashed, "Room I22"

Kestrel nodded hit a button and the square block of floor began to lower down into the underground complex.

-X-

Chuck darted up as a thunderous explosion came from somewhere in the complex. The place went pitch dark as yelling filled the hallway. Chuck pulled out of the bed, ripping out the IV's, as a low level red light turned on over the door to the hallway and the PA system activated.

"Warning intruders are in the complex, backup power is running to all important systems while all doors are now unlocking. Have a good day," said a calm ladies voice.

The door in front of Chuck slide open three inches. With small amounts of his left over strength, Chuck pride the door open only to be face to chest with Hugo.

"AWWW, hey Hugo" said Chuck, smiling sheepishly.

The Hugo scowled, "(Grunts) you're coming with me!"

Chuck dodged a right hook and pushed himself to the left only to receive a kick to the stomach. Pain ripped through him as he hopped backwards.

_Uhhh my bodies fucked!_

Hugo approached Chuck quickly but Chuck ran at his bed and used it to get leverage as he hopped off it and drove a knee into the giant man's face. Hugo flew back and hit the back of his head off the two way mirror. He started holding his head, blood flowing from his now broken nose as Chuck ran out the door. He winced as his bare feet made contact with the colder metal floor. Chuck went left even though the explosion came from the right.

He had no clue if the person attack was enemy to him or friend so he felt no need to guess and risk his life doing so. The hallway was only illuminated by small red lights above each door, while being only filled with the sound of the base alarm and the occasional explosion or gunshot. He made it a little ways down the hallway before a door 3 meters away from him opened and a fully geared enemy walked out, Beretta Cx4 storm in hands. Chuck almost smiled.

_Aren't they the guns used in Battle Star Galatica, oh so coo—no time for a nerdgasm._

Chuck jumped up and placed his hands on either side of the man's head before pulling it downwards towards his up moving knee. The connection sent large amounts of pain into the man's face as his nose shattered and his jaw broke. Chuck landed on his feet and staggered a bit. In pain, the man staggered as well but still managed to aim his rifle at Chucks head. In desperation, Chuck pulled a concussion grenade, pin that dangled from his vest. The enemy let out a surprised gasp and lowered his weapon allowing Chuck to push him back into the room he could tell was an armoury filled with enemies. Chuck kicked the door shut and crouched down.

*Boom!*

The window above Chuck blew out allowing the sounds of bodies falling to the ground, to carry out into the hallway. Before he could open the door a bullet hit the wall above his head. Turning around, he found Hugo with a broken nose and bloody face walking towards him, glock22 hanging loosely in his right hand.

"Come here you little worm!"

Chuck darted down the hallway as Hugo took another shot. Taking the nearest right, Chuck found himself on a storage hallway. Kicking in the first door to his right, he let out an angry sigh; there were around a hundred boxes of different things needed to survive underground. Reaching into the first box quickly he pulled out a...

_Fucking fork... maybe they'll laugh to death..._

He felt a hand on his shoulder before he was turned to face his enemy and punched into a wall. His side screamed in protest as it hit the wall to his right and slid down it, fork flying to the ground. Chuck looked at him.

"We don't need to fight (Grunts in agony) I just want the two civilians in here," said Chuck through uneven breaths.

Hugo growled and punched him harder across the face. Chuck landed close to the fork but before he could grab it two large hands wrapped around the back of his neck and began to squeeze the life out of him. He felt pressure build around the base of his neck until it started to build all over his face. He tried to breathe but only felt pain as his eyes balls felt like they would pop out of his face. Hugo let go and then wrapped Chuck in an even more air constricting head lock.

Tears gathered in his eyes, not out of being scared or the pain. He reached for his _weapon_ as the rim of his vision grew black. Mustering his strength Chuck slowly began lifting Hugo into the air with his back. With the last of his strength, Chuck began running backwards and slammed Hugo into the wall. Chuck slammed Hugo again, this time successfully getting him to let go. Chuck dived forward, sliding to the fork as Hugo began running towards him. As soon as Chuck's hand made contact with the metal object, he swung his body around and drove the fork into the taller mans chest.

The tall man let out a giant yell as he began walking backwards. Chuck followed this up with a knee to the chest, driving the fork even farther in. Chuck sucked in a large amount of air as pain erupted in his knee but he pushed it off. Hugo blinked rapidly showing the signs of losing conscious Chuck approached him slowly. Chuck drove a hard right hook into the side of his head, knocking him out.

With a deep breath Chuck sat down to collect his thoughts on what was going on here. He felt lost. He quickly got up and grabbed the only firearm Hugo had, a Glock22 none suppressed with three clips. Hugo carried no knife, grenades, keys, nothing. Chuck removed the fork from Hugo's chest before tossing it to the ground as he placed the Glock22 in his thigh pocket. Chuck walked out into the hallway and began something he considered himself good at ...creeping.

-X-

Sarah moved more out of the line of fire as bullets pelted the wall corner she had taken cover behind. Bryce was on the other side of the hallway exit, taking cover behind a corner while Kestrel, Carina and Cole had gone ahead to the high ranking agent's office leaving Bryce and Sarah to keep their enemies from following. Sarah wasn't a big fan of splitting up but she didn't complain. Sarah stuck her pistol out more and fired a shot off hitting a reloading enemy in the jaw. He collapsed to the floor, blood flying everywhere as Sarah popped a clip out of her silver Smith and Wesson 5906, before slamming another one in. Suddenly her earpiece started up and Carina's voice came in.

"Sarah, Bryce, we lost Kestrel, he just fucking disappeared. We need back up now."

Sarah looked at Bryce who had the same face as hers, shock.

"We're on our way, give us a few minutes," replied Bryce.

Sarah took aim and dropped another two enemies as Bryce finished off one. She cursed as she was forced directly back into cover as more enemies came over to aid there men.

"Bryce!" he looked over at her, "Go I can't make it across without getting shot and they need help now. I'll hold these guys off as long as possible .I'll try and catch up if I can."

Bryce wanted to argue but the look of passion in Sarah's eyes told him that he wouldn't win any argument. He gave her a nod, turned around and headed down the hallway leaving Sarah to blind fire around the cover.

_Stay alive, Sarah... _thought Bryce.

-X-

Chuck kicked in another door cursing as he found an empty cell. Whatever medication they had him on for his injuries had begun to wear off. Using his training he pushed off the pain and throbbing in his limbs and continued searching. Chuck went into the next room along the hallway and found a blond haired women sitting against the back of room. Her arm had blood trailing down it, her shirt had been removed and bruises were along her ribs. She looked up and Chuck's eyes widened.

_Forest..._

He darted over to her, removing his hospital shirt and placed it on her. She gave a moan of pain and looked at him with a little fear. He could tell she was weak.

"Here to finish the interrogation?"

"No, I'm NSA."

She looked at him with hope starting to fill her eyes, before she closed them.

"You're lying, trying to get my hopes up so you can break me even further."

Chuck shook his head, "I work as a field agent for Lambert."

"Oh god, you're telling the truth, aren't you?" she said.

"Yah, now can you stand?"

She slowly pulled herself up, wobbling slightly as she placed on as much of her agent face as possible, "Yah."

"Can you shoot?" he said smiling as he guessed the answer in his head.

She smirked, "D-Definitely."

Forest seemed to scan his face as he smiled which caused him to drop the smile.

"Something wrong," he asked.

"No ...you just, well your eyes and smile, remind me of someone I met a few years back. Nice kid but wasn't made out for this shit like we are Agent uuuhh," she froze at his name making Chuck laugh.

Chuck ran a hand through his hair, subconsciously noting it was getting longer, "Sorry, Special Agent Sam Fisher and you are?"

"Agent Alex Forest, sir."

"Well let's move, I need to find some civilians," said Chuck turning around.

Chuck entered out into the hallway and looked both ways. He found an enemy staring at him in surprise before raising an MP5A5 at him. Chuck jumped back, removing his Glock22 and fired off two shots hitting the person in the chest. Chuck ran and pushed the MP5A5 away as he kept his gun on the person.

"Good job," Forest said as she removed the enemies mask.

Forest let out a laugh. He walked up and found a young brunet girl. The bullets had been lodged in her body armour knocking her.

"No wonder she didn't shoot right away," said Forest as she pointed to Chuck's bare chest.

Chuck smirked, "Maybe the whole taking the shirt off thing wasn't such a bad idea."

Forest left the unconscious girl alone, "I'm enjoying it."

Chuck let off a laugh as Forest picked up the MP5A5 and examined it, "Let's go."

They headed down the hallway and continued looking through cells until they got to the last one. With a deep breath he kicked the door in and smiled before his eyes went wide. He found Alex and Morgan with locked lips.

"Hey, are we interrupting," asked Forest with amusement.

They separated with fear in their eyes before they turned to relief. Morgan went to say something but Chuck gave him a look that screamed, don't speak. Morgan instantly quieted as Chuck sent him the 'I want to know more, later' look as well. They began following signs to the exit.

-X-

Sarah held her side. It had been cut open when a bullet hit a corner and sent shrapnel flying. She tried to breathe slowly but the bullets were hitting so close that she just couldn't manage to do it. Her vision was starting to swim but she pushed it out of her thoughts as she began blind firing.

*Click*

She hated that sound. Pulling her arm behind cover she placed the gun on the floor. As her vision began to blur even more, the air began to smell like Chuck making her smile. Chuck appeared in front of her, hand extended but before she could take it a bullet hit close to her. She frowned as Chuck disappeared but this allowed for focus on her main goal. Staying alive.

-X-

"Are we there yet?" complained Morgan.

Chuck still couldn't believe Morgan and Forest didn't remember each other.

_They met right?_

Chuck was dragged from current thoughts as Morgan began complaining again.

"For the love of god, shut up," hissed Forest quietly.

Chuck came to a halt as he found Carina, Bryce and Cole in a gunfight at the end of the hall. They were obviously out number and Cole seemed to be nursing a wound to the shoulder. Forest turned to Chuck quickly.

"I'll back them up; you get them out of here."

"No that's your job you're injured. You'll have to take the long way out to exit," Chuck said.

"But si-"

"That's an order. I'll find you later, and do not go to anybody but me. If I'm not out in twenty minutes, find a vehicle and head deep inside Monterrey. Find a hotel and go dark for a week," interrupted Chuck firmly.

She hesitated but ended up nodding and signalled Morgan and Alex to follow. Alex left and Morgan sent a worried look at Chuck who mouthed 'go and I'll catch up'.

Chuck pulled himself up to the ceiling, hanging by a pipe which groaned at the new weight. He shimmied to where he was above his allies before grabbing onto another pipe that led down the hallway team Kestrel was shooting down. Chuck began shimming towards the enemies. They had taken cover at the end of the new hallway behind sand bags they had obviously set up before hand. As soon as he was above the first enemy he dropped down, rapped the man in a head lock before twisting and breaking the man's neck.

The partner next to him turned and was met with a bullet in each leg before receiving a knee to the face sending him to his back. The other enemies turned and tried to fire at Chuck, but were cut down by bullets from one of the Team Kestrel members. As the last man fell, Chuck heard them begin to move towards him. He quickly looked around and found a vent and pulled the grate off the wall before climbing into it.

"I swear to god I saw someone and there was extra gun fire," said Cole curiously.

"Who cares about what you _think _you seen. We have to go back for Sarah," sated Carina firmly.

"No, we have to find Kestrel ... she's probably dead," sated Cole with a look of sadness.

Bryce looked down in shame. Carina on the other hand started to freak out.

"Bullshit!" Carina turned towards Bryce and grabbed him by his bulletproof vest "You wouldn't have left her if she was going to get hurt!"

Bryce looked at her ashamed, "She was left against around twelve enemies."

The slap echoed a little even through the alarm. Chuck may have been hurt by Sarah, but to leave her to die would be horrible.

"Where is she!" demanded Carina.

"Carina, she said to le-"

"I don't care!"

"We! Can't! Go! Back! There are too many men, we only barely made it through this battle," whispered Cole loudly.

Chuck scowled and started moving down the vent looking through grates for any sign of Sarah.

-X-

Sarah felt numb. A bullet had hit her shoulder causing more blood loss. She heard footsteps and whispers before a loud whistle.

"What's a girl like this doing in this line of work?"

She felt two pairs of rough hands grab each shoulder before dragging her up. The two men dragged her over to the other two men left in there squad before tossing her to the floor. The thought of never seeing Chuck again caused tears to stream down her face.

"Crying little bit-"

*Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!*

She heard the men let out a series of yells as they were shot. Thumps came as they fell to the floor and a few more gunshots rang out before she heard a clip drop. She wanted to yell for help but she felt dizzy. Sarah felt a pair of hands grab her arms but these ones seemed to be taking care of her instead of hurting her.

One thought crossed her mind as she was turned towards her savoir.

_Chuck._

She slowly passed out.

-X-

Chuck examined Sarah's face slowly. Her face had tears streaming down it, much to his surprise. He ran a thumb across to get all the tears and she smiled softly before moaning his name. His heart sped up but he lowered it and placed on a stoic face as he picked her up bridal style. He walked west of where they had brought Sarah and took a left. Chuck looked at the bullet filled corner.

_This corner must be where she held out._

He quickly became aware that warm liquid was dripping on to his arm. With a quick examination he cursed. She was bleeding badly.

_First we find medical equipment then we look for a map... _

-X-

Kestrel slowly ducted as more men ran by him. He knew that the leader's office was at the other end of the room. Whatever happened to his squad, they weren't backing him up and with enemies so close, radioing them was suicide. His grip around his Glock17 tightened when a curious guard began looking around the desk he was hiding behind. His gun had no silencer so killing him with it would alert enemies around the area.

_What even happened to my silencer?_

With quick speed he reached out, grabbed and pulled the unaware man over the desk. The enemy put up a bit of struggle but that was ended as Kestrel rapped his legs around the man's stomach while placing him in a head lock. He tightened his hold with his legs and arms effectively cutting air off. The man almost instantly went out cold allowing Kestrel to toss him to the ground.

He pressed in on his ear piece and whispered, "Team Kestrel, this is Kestrel evacuate the base immediately, I'll finish it off and meet you outside."

He received clicks of acknowledgement before his channel turned on again and Carina's voice flooded his ear.

"We can't find Sarah and I'm not leaving without her," Carina stated.

"Go, that's an order. I'll find her I promise."

"But si-"

"That's an ord-"

"Ok ...but find her, please."

"Understood," said Kestrel as he let go of his earpiece.

Before Kestrel could move a Russian voice came from his left, "Up slowly, pig."

-X-

Chuck finished the last wound and sighed. He had no god damn clue where he was but he hoped he would know soon. He lifted Sarah up slowly as he heard gunshots coming from a door to his left. He walked up to the door to said room and placed Sarah to the left of it before opening the door slightly. He found two men firing on a desk, while another lay on the ground holding his bleed throat. Chuck crept up behind the first man and pistol whipped him. His partner turned but Chuck fired a shot into his kneecap before kneeing him in the face. As the man fell to the ground, Chuck turned to the desk and aimed at it.

"Come out now!" he ordered.

Movement was heard before a man came out wearing a beige suit with a green mask, hands in the air.

Chuck lowered his weapon slightly as he saw the echelon badge on his uniform, "Flash"

Kestrel smirked, "Thunder ...Welcome."

"Home," Chuck said finishing Third Echelon code exchange.

"So I'm guessing you're the boss of the team I saw in here? They couldn't find you." said Chuck.

Kestrel nodded, "I said to keep on my heels. I look back and they're gone. It's safe to say your agent Fisher, right?"

Chuck gave a nod as Kestrel tossed him an earpiece. He placed it in his ear and pressed it to Lamberts channel.

"Lambert."

"Fisher, thank god I got your message, thank you for the Intel but what the hell happened to you?" he asked, voice filled with concern.

"I'll tell you when I get back. I'm guessing if I ran into your men then I'm where the enemy Intersect is?"

"Yes, take out the whole base and assist Kestrel in the retrieval of the documents used to make an Intersect. Those documents are priority one, they could change the hole outcome of this war."

"Understood, I'm giving Kestrel back his earpiece."

Chuck tossed it over to him and went to grab Sarah. He slowly picked her up and brought her in the room before laying her down. He turned to Kestrel who smiled at Sarah.

"Thank you, we thought we'd lost her."

Chuck gave a nod, "One of your agents Bryce Larkin left her against numerous enemies you'll need to talk with him about that. I'm not aware of everything that was going on so you may need to speak with her as well."

Kestrel gave a nod before smiling, "Nice get up."

Chuck laughed, "Thanks, the ladies love it."

Kestrel popped a magazine out of his pistol, "So you realise I know who you really are, right?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes, "How do you know?"

Kestrel chuckled, "I was given you're small record."

Chucks eyes widened, "They have a record on me. I wasn't told."

"They made them recently, the government wants to have at least something on agents like you and I, no matter how basic the file is."

Chuck looked at Sarah, "They can't know about this."

Kestrel gave a nod, "I understand but," he looked at Sarah as well, "Not knowing is affecting her."

Chuck felt a headache erupted and he immediately wanted to sit back with an ice cold beer but he pushed that off. He took notice of a bullet wound in Kestrel thigh. It was streaming blood to the floor and the man was obvious to the pain as he kept wobbling.

"Kestrel take her and go, I'll get the documents and set this place to blow."

"No I can help yo-"

"Go, we both know you don't have much time before you won't be able to move fast, and Sarah is not doing well."

Kestrel started to think things over before nodding. He tossed Chuck his combat knife.

"Your file says you like knives."

Chuck gave a nod as he placed the combat knife in his pocket.

Kestrel pointed to a door at the end of the room, "That's the head agent's office, go there for the documents. The self destruction codes might be in there. As for the Intersect room," Kestrel tossed him a phone, "It's on there. Room I22."

Chuck pocketed the phone.

"See ya around Kestrel," said Chuck as he shook the man's hand.

Kestrel gave a quick nod as he finished the handshake. He picked Sarah up before leaving. Chuck breathed slowly before running towards the door at the end of the room. He took cover and pulled out his Glock22 before knocking. He watched the eyehole waiting for the light beaming through it to be blocked. As soon as the light stopped Chuck drove his pistol up to the eyehole and pulled the trigger.

"AHHH!"

Chuck crouched as bullets began pelting the door. Chuck let out a yell hoping they would think they hit him and smiled as the shots slowed. He heard a lock being pulled off and Chuck quickly pretended to be dead. Footsteps signalled that people were entering the room.

"He's down, I'll check him over, you guy's check our men out."

Chuck felt the man examine his body but was interrupted as Chuck pulled out his knife and slammed it into the side of the man's neck. Gurgling and slight convulsions ensued but not loud enough to make the other men aware of Chuck. Pulling out the knife, Chuck began looking around. He could make out 4 enemies examining bodies but they weren't Chuck's concern as he slid in through the door to the head agent's office.

He locked it and looked around the office. The place had been left in good order. The enemy he had shot lay dead in the corner of the room. Before moving the sound of small claps came from Chucks left. With quick speed, Chuck turned, gun at the ready. The man from earlier sat there smiling.

"You are a good agent, aren't you?"

Chuck frowned, "I thought people like you, leave first."

"No I had to deal with some documents," he pointed to the safe which was empty and then he pointed to a shredder.

Chuck growled, "You fucker!"

"Keep your voice down Mr. Fisher, no need to yell. Not like my men could stop you even if they knew you were in here," Chuck saw his hand slowly approaching a pistol on his thigh, "I know you'll interrogate me but I don't think that's a good thing for me."

"Don't," warned Chuck.

*Bang!*

Chuck watched him fall to the floor; with wide eyes. The man shot himself in the head. Chuck heard people running to the door. Quickly and quietly Chuck took cover behind a desk as the door was kicked in.

"Told you he would kill himself rather than have the Americans catch him," said one of the four.

"Wait, where's Victor?"

"Shit!"

They ran out of the room before more curses began flying as they found Victors dead body. Chuck moved out of cover as they ran off. He quickly typed in commands on the leader's computer. He was surprised as the computer started up without any password required.

_Left open eh; please don't say he's erased all the files._

The first thing to pop up was the sign confirming all files had been removed. There was no way to collect documents. Chuck cursed as he pulled up the self destruct feature after a few well placed hacks. Chuck pulled out Kestrels phone before opening the map of the base on it.

_Twenty Five minutes is enough time to get out of here and make it to the elevator._

His eye's wandered to room I22. He knew it was the Intersect but it would be destroyed in the blast. What would happen now that Third didn't get the documents. His mind spun up an idea.

"AI, message all troops and tell them to meet in the cafeteria, the Americans are dead? Tell them to message you when they're all there."

"Yes sir."

A few minutes passed before the AI turned on again, "They are all present."

Chuck smirked before locking them in. He quickly set the self destruction on for 40 minutes. It may be cruel but they might find Forest or team Kestrel.

"Warning Self Destruction has been set. Have a nice day," broad casted the friendly base PA system.

_Welcome back irrational Chuck I've missed you!_

-X-

Chuck ran as fast as he could. Chuck took another corner and found the door leading to room I22. He kicked the door in and found a purely lit hallway leading to a big door. He ran up to it.

"Registration code please."

The voice was that of the women who spoke on the PA system.

"Uhhh Bluba," mumbled Chuck.

"Code: Bluba, is invalid. Come back when you have the proper code. Have a nice day."

"You have a nice day," he replied sarcastically in anger.

"Thank you, sir."

Chuck cursed in anger and walked out of the hall. He pulled up the map of the place on Kestrels phone and smiled. He quickly ran towards an armoury nearby and pried open the door. Finding some C4 explosive, he quickly returned to the locked door.

"Do you have the proper code?" the lady questioned.

"Oooooh I got the proper codes alright," mumbled Chuck as he placed the two C4 packs on the door.

He quickly ran out of the hallway. He detonated the C4, flinching at the loud explosions. Chuck returned to the hallway to find the door bent downwards enough for him to slide in. The AI's voice turned back on.

"C-C-C-Code Ac-accept-t-ted, have a nice day," the Ai's voice died.

Chuck pulled himself into the lab, which was dark except for the small amounts of light given off by machines. The lab had a viewing window which looked down into a pure white room with the Intersect machine in it. Four bodies lay on the floor, one in dark CAMO, three in white lab coats while one woman, tall, slim with brown hair, got up flinching as Chuck aimed his Glock22 at her.

"They wouldn't let us leave," she said with a look of frighten on her face.

Chuck went to ask her who she was referring to, but he heard someone moving towards him at quick speeds. Dodging to the left, Chuck fired three shots into the person's direction. The shots echoed all over the room as the man, dressed in a dark CAMO, fell forward from the dark, into the small lights given off by the tech in the room.

"How many more ar-"

Chuck felt the air leave his lungs as he was hit in the ribs, sending him into the wall next to him. Chuck ducked down as a knife hit where his head had just been. Chuck reached up and twisted the man's arm before pulling him into a vicious head butt, which broke his nose and knocked him out.

Chuck looked at the scientist who looked frightened as she tried to stop her colleague's upper shoulder from bleeding. Chuck reached into his pocket and pulled out an extra gauss before making his way over. Chuck placed the gauss on the wound and looked at the women. She had a shocked look on her face but she smiled and mouthed a thank you.

"Get him out of here but first can you start up the Intersect?"

She gave him an odd look, "You're kidding. It'll kill you."

"Let me worry about that."

She nodded before typing into a console and then she handed him a flash drive.

"60 seconds until Intersect start. Have a pleasant day," came the annoying PA voice.

"Before you came they were executing us," She looked at one scientist whom Chuck hadn't seen. He was sitting in a chair with a bullet in the back of his head.

"My brother, the lead scientist was first. The reason for the takeover of this base was for that flash drive. The things really encrypted but after everything they put us through, I want them to burn."

"What's on it?"

"Everything about the Intersect project we were running here and there might be more. This base is an information hub for different things. I don't even know them all. I'd rather you have it then them. Between you and me, whatever the Shop and Ring are up to, its worst than you or I can imagine ...but now ...I'm starting to think it's more of a Shop mission and the Ring was just a pawn."

"Thanks and ...I really think you're in the wrong line of work, you're too nice for it."

"Thank you and this version of the Intersect is version 1. We didn't get a chance to upgrade to version 2 because of our move here."

"That's fine."

She smiled at Chuck and picked up her colleague before leaving. Pocketing the flash drive, Chuck walked up to the door that lead into the pure white room and entered.

_This needs to happen. If we can't get the documents to make a new machine...we'll get the next best thing..._

"Intersect start up, fifteen seconds. Please place on safety glasses," said the familiar PA system voice.

"There's another one of you," groaned Chuck.

"Affirmative, sir."

Chuck made his way into the room before the door behind him shut. He walked down the staircase.

"Destruction of base, in 28 minutes. Have a great day," said the ladies over the PA system.

"Well I'm not having a good day, maybe it's the fact I've been shot at, stabbed at and ...I think Panzer grabbed my ass," mumbled Chuck in anger mixed with some humour.

"Complaints have been filed. Hope your issues are handled. Have a ...mediocre day."

Chuck let out a laugh as the voice spoke again.

"Intersect start in 5 seconds."

Chuck walked up to the Intersect.

_The thing's I do for my country _

The machine started and Chuck went as straight as a board as images flashed on all the walls, the ceiling and the floor in the room. After what felt like hours, it ended and Chuck felt the need to throw up. He made himself move even though his vision was trying to darken. His body wanted to give up but he made it to the stair case that led to the observation room before he collapsed. He heard someone coming down the stairs. His tiered, battered body finally let go and Chuck went unconscious.

-X-

Ok, Sarah WILL meet Chuck soon; I actually have the chapter written. As for the Intersect thing, I thought that it would be a Chuck like thing to do, seeing as it could greatly increase the chance of winning the war with the Shop. The code exchange was taken from the code exchange they used on D-Day, because I love the history of WWII.


	15. Chapter 15: Mask Off

Chuck vs. Splinter Cell Chapter 15

AN: Sorry about how long it takes me to update, school has been tough lately and also to be perfectly honest I lost interest in writing. Hope everything's great.

Special thanks list:

-Enz8

-ArmySFC

-X-

"Ahhh!"

Chuck darted up, sweat dripping off his forehead. Images flashed across his sight, making Chuck's stomach turn. He looked around the room and sighed in relief as he realized that he now lay in his bedroom. Feeling warmth on his leg, Chuck looked and found a warm cloth. He took it off and dropped it to the floor.

"Morning."

Chuck looked a head and saw Lambert leaning against his wall. Chuck's eyes flew wide for a moment before he lowered them and smiled. He could feel a small tickle at the back of his head but ignored it. The man looked angry but in his eyes Chuck could see the relieved look that told him even if he got told off, Lambert was happy he was ok.

"Chuck, I received Intel from our newest Third Echelon agent ...you uploaded the Intersect, didn't you?" it was more of a statement then a question.

Chuck looked down; feeling ashamed, "Yes sir."

Sighing Lambert pushed off the wall, "Why?"

Even with such a simple word, Chuck could hear the emotions, Anger, and confusion.

"I couldn't get the documents to build one ...I thought it would help to download it."

Lambert let out an angry sigh, "You've been out a month."

Chuck's eyes went wide, "My sister ...Grim ...Morgan ...Casey ...-"

"There all fine, your sister thinks you're in New York."

Chuck slowly got up, wincing as his muscles stretched.

"Can I ask you a quick question?" asked Chuck nervously.

"Of course."

"What happens to Morgan? He found out my secret."

Lambert smiled, "Nothing. We brought him to D.C a week back and ran him through a series of polygraph tests to determine if he has any secret agendas and we determined he's fine. And before you ask, yes we realise he has been a loyal friend for many years, so there was little point of running the test buuuut I do follow protocol from time to time."

Chuck smiled before curiosity took over, "What have I missed in the last month?"

"Ok. We have received numerous amounts of Intel stating the Shop has over thrown Fulcrum while the Ring has taken a lot of casualties and has gone into hiding. This was confirmed two days ago when we were called down to Texas. A base we confirmed to be a Fulcrum and Ring outpost was overthrown and destroyed. Also we have started to decrypt the flash drive you obtained. So far we have learned that you have control over your flashes. When you feel a tickle on the back of your head, that means you can flash, all you have to do is focus on the tickle. I wouldn't try-"

Chuck focused on the small tickle. As he began to flash, he instantly passed out.

Lambert let out a sigh, "-It."

-X-

_**-3 days later-**_

**Burbank LA, Casa Bartowski**

Getting out of bed slowly Chuck crept out of his room. Lambert had assigned a Third Echelon doctor to watch him, and though beautiful, she hollered like a gym teacher when he tried to move about.

Shudders, _I hate Gym teachers_

Though he was still weak, Chuck's strength had significantly improved. Chuck walked through into the living room. He sniffed the air and felt his mouth water from the enticing aroma of bacon. Looking towards the kitchen he saw Alex standing over the stove. He hadn't seen anyone for the past three days, because the Doctor thought it would tempt him to get out of bed.

"Morning," Chuck greeted as he walked into the kitchen and leaned against the sink.

Alex whirled around and smiled, "Good morning, Chuck. Sorry I just started ...this," she indicated to the food, "But I always cook when I'm bored ...wait ...you're supposed to be in bed!"

Chuck instantly crossed the gap between them and placed a hand over her mouth. He listened closely as Alex tried to pry his hand off her mouth. Hearing no squeaking Chuck let her go.

"Are you insane? The Doctor has hearing like a bat."

"Sorry," whispered Alex with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Chuck smiled, "Its fine. So ...have you and your father talked."

Alex got an unreadable expression, "Please don't say that."

"Say what?"

"He's my dad ...he's cool and all but ...right now we're working on being friends first. I'm not ready to call him dad," said Alex turning back to the food.

Chuck gave a nod, "How's your mom taking all of this."

"She's been crying herself to sleep for the past few weeks," said Alex placing bacon and eggs on two different plates, "She ...the both of us are, still confused. Mom is freaking out because Casey was dead and he told us we have to abandon our lives and stay around here for our safety."

"You do," confirmed Chuck as he snagged a slice of bacon.

Alex seeing him take, the bacon, playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"So," said Chuck awkwardly, "What _exactly_ is going on with you and Morgan?"

Alex's smile disappeared, "We were talking in the cell and I like him. He made me laugh and even though he was in more pain he smiled. He was telling a joke and I felt this overwhelming need to kiss him and ... I just did."

Chuck smiled, "So I'm guessing-"

"We tried dating for a week ...but it didn't work out."

Chuck raised an eyebrow, "Why not."

Alex placed the food on the table, "I'm not sure ...he just ended it last week."

_That seems odd_

"I'll go and get everyone for breakfast."

"My mom is in the second guest bedroom."

Chuck nodded, walked to the stairs and began climbing. Reaching the room containing Kathleen, he knocked twice before hearing a muffled 'Come in'. Opening the door, Chuck found her sitting on the bed.

"My name's Chuck."

She smiled slightly, "Hi Chuck ...thank you for saving us."

"Not a problem," said Chuck happily, "Alex made breakfast ...I think she wants you to come and see her."

Kathleen got up slowly, "Thank you again," and with a quick hug she left the room.

Chuck hid the discomfort as a pain erupted in his hip and turned around before heading towards the next guest room and knocked on it. A few seconds past before a muffled, 'I'm sleeping' came from Grim.

"You're sleeping? And you're talking? Grim…I don't even see how that's possible unless you're talking in your sleep," said Chuck teasingly.

He heard some thumps and a string of curses before the door was thrown open and Grim leaped at him, locking him in a powerful hug.

"How are you," she demanded.

Chuck smiled, "I'm good-"

Grim let go of him and gave him a scolding look, "You're supposed to be in bed."

"Got bored."

"We would have went and seen you but the nurse wouldn't let us. She thought it would give you more reason to move around."

Chuck's smile slowly disappeared, "We need to talk."

Grim caught his look and instantly realised why he wanted to talk, "Maybe we should wait, and you're not fully healed."

Chuck's face looked hurt, "Please."

Grim sighed and nodded before turning around and walked back into her room.

"So," said Chuck casually from his chair as Grim sat on the bed.

"I know you have a lot of questions ... I've been distant for many reasons, the main is ...my dad was released from jail."

Chuck's eyes went wide, "What! But he still had two years."

Grim smiled grimly, "He went to AA meetings and was good, so they let him out early ...woohoo for the justice system."

"Is that why you were having nightmares?" asked Chuck.

Grim nodded slowly. Chuck examined her features and could tell she was nervous still.

Chuck leaned towards her, "There's more, I can tell."

Grim nodded and breathed slowly, "Please don't be mad."

"Never," said Chuck placing a hand over hers.

Grim got up and walked over to her closet and came back over, "I was just curious what it was about, I'm sorry."

She handed him a white envelope. Picking it up Chuck instantly knew who it was by the handwriting.

"Sarah sent me a letter," Chuck said dryly.

Chuck placed the letter down on a nearby cabinet.

"You were calling for her in your sleep, when you were off on injury leave," whispered Grim.

Chuck's face instantly referred to horror before scrunching up in anger, anger towards himself.

"I'm so sorry," said Chuck sadly.

"I'm going to D.C to see my shrink. He was the one who helped me get rid of the nightmares of my father the first time. Lambert agreed with the idea. I put the trip off waiting for you to come around."

Chuck nodded slowly. He had gone through therapy to help with the issues of his mom and dad leaving. You developed bonds with your shrink and it would be too hard for her to just start over with a new one.

"How long will you stay there?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "I'm sor-"

"I understand," interrupted Chuck, "You need to do this for you."

Grim smiled a full smile, for the first time in a long time. Pulling Chuck into a hug she finally felt like they could make it through there issues.

"Agent Fisher!"

Chuck broke out of the hug and Grim almost laughed at the frightened look in his eyes. Standing in the door way was the Third Echelon nurse.

"Back to bed," she said with a deadly edge to her voice.

-X-

_**-4 days later -**_

**Hideaway 45**

Sarah sat at the giant metal table in the conference room. Though Carina was talking to her, she was lost in thought. For the past month her mind rarely stayed in the present, instead its home was the past, more specifically the face she had seen. Remove the beard and she was almost certain that was Chuck and those eyes, his was the only ones that had that level of kindness. Sarah wanted to say something to her colleagues but they wouldn't believe her or care seeing as they were told off for the mistakes on that mission. The last mission, which ended yesterday, had ended well though. They had to assassinate a Shop agent trying to meet with Yakuza, in an attempt to obtain new allies. He met his end quickly and they had got back yesterday with praise.

She was interrupted from her inner musings as the front monitor turned on and Lambert came on screen. From the bumping and the light in the background, Team Kestrel could tell he was in a car.

"Good job with the last mission Team Kestrel but I'm going to be brief and to the point. Someone up in congress pulled strings. Daniel Shaw has been placed on your team again."

Cole and Bryce groaned while Kestrel raised an eyebrow, "Will he take over control of the team?"

"No. I made it clear you were to remain the leader."

"For the time being," came a smug voice.

Everyone in the room turned towards a smug looking Daniel Shaw. Walking up slowly he smiled at everyone.

"Miss me?"

-X-

_**-1hour later-**_

**Hideaway 45**

Lambert looked at team Kestrel before speaking, "I have an assassination assignment for you."

A picture of a tall, bald headed man standing next to a blonde haired woman appeared next to Lamberts video feed.

"We have Intel that the man in this picture, Dmitry Pachenko, is a high ranking Shop member. We have had enough of these people, kill him and remove any Intel he has on him. His location is Germany, in the woods around Wolfgang. You'll be inserted via fast rope, from a transport helicopter. Agent Larkin will flash on a set of blue prints we obtained on the facility that Dmitry is in and give you guys a proper description of the radar system it uses."

After a few seconds Lambert spoke again, "I will warn you now, an agent is going to be in the area, at Evonik Industry's. So be cautious of the building, he's going to be under cover."

Kestrel felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out he found a text message from Lambert stating, _Undercover agent is Fisher_.

Lambert's face went into a smile as a beep started on his computer, "Good luck," he said curtly and ended there video conference.

-X-

**Burbank LA, Casa Bartowski**

Chuck waited patiently in Castle for Lambert to accept the video conference. He felt almost a hundred percent. He could finally lift weights again. The day before, he had completed a psych evaluation at the request of Lambert because he had uploaded enemy Intel. Thankfully, nothing had changed and he was cleared for duty. It was deduced that part of the stress and flare in emotions last mission was because of his issues with Grim. Suddenly the Castle screen turned blue before Lambert appeared. Instantly Chuck felt a tickle on the back of his head but pushed it away.

"Before we start, who is the new Third Echelon agent?" asked Chuck, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Lambert smiled, "John Casey."

Chuck's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before his lips curled into a smile.

"So me and him work together now?"

Lambert gave a nod, "He's going through some paper work and evaluations at the moment. Now then on to business ...Agent Fisher welcome back. Karen said besides trying to escape bed a few times you were good. Now I do have a mission for you, but I did however split the mission in half and gave the challenging part to team Kestrel. That means team Kestrel will be in your area, are you ok with that?"

Chuck nodded, "Won't be a problem."

A picture of a giant stone coloured building, surrounded by snow appeared next to Lamberts picture.

"As you know we collect weapons from several different groups. One of them, Evonik Industry AG, the one who sells us the majority of our weapons and we developed a great relationship with them. We received Intel that they are now allied with the Shop.

I want you to fly to Wolfgang Germany twelve hours. You will pose as one of our representatives not as an agent. You'll be meeting the CEO personally. Our contact will leave a bag in the ceiling of the meeting room and encase you need it. The main goal is to access the CEO's terminal. The password for his computer is _blitzkrieg_. Now I want you to try flashing again, think you're up for it."

Chuck nodded, "Let's try."

Chuck smirked and focused on the tickle and...

_-Dead body_

_-Walther P99_

_Married to DEA agent Ginny Flora with two children, 63 years old Irving Lambert is the director of NSA and we believe something more. Served in Vietnam at the age of 17 to 24(From 1963 to 70) and he served in the cold war as CIA and did undercover operations before joining the NSA._

_Skills_

_-Hand to hand -All Vehicles _

_-Marksmen -French, German, Russian, English and Japanese languages _

_-Knives -Explosives_

_Operations-Vietnam_

_-Classified -Ice _

_-Flame Strike -Ransack _

_-Classified_

_Cold War (CIA)_

_-File Classified-_

_Cold War (NSA)_

_-File Classified-_

_If in countered use extreme caution, even at his age he can still be a threat._

_-Walther P99_

_-Dead body_

Chuck staggered but quickly gained control. Lambert was looking at him curiously, wondering how informative the flash was.

Chuck gave him a smirk even though he felt amazed at the depth of the flash, "Hehe you're old."

-X-

**The woods near Wolfgang Germany**

Sarah felt the helicopter slowing as they reached their destination. She looked out the door as she hooked up her rappel line. The forest looked beautiful with all the snow in the trees and the soft snow being blown around.

"You're sure about this spot? It seems like we're offer close to the base," Kestrel asked.

Bryce gave a small nod, "The Intersect never lies."

Sarah could see unease and nervousness in Bryce's features but ignored it. She wondered what the Bartowski's would be doing now for Christmas. Banishing the thoughts, Sarah wrapped her scarf around her mouth and looked at the other two teammates whom had hooked up with the rest of the available room.

Bryce and Carina were hanging out the back door waiting for her. Slowly, Sarah turned and leant out into the cold November air. Bryce held up three fingers and began counting down. As soon as the last finger fell, the three of them let go of their line and plummeted a short distance before reaching behind their back and grabbed their line causing the fall to slow down. As soon as she touched the ground, Sarah let go of her line as did Carina and Bryce. They watched as Kestrel, Shaw and Cole started to hook up.

As they started to rappel down the Helicopter was nailed by a missile. It began spinning widely as the pilot fought for control. The agents still hanging on removed there knives and cut their ropes, allowing them to fly off in different directions, rather than being crushed by the helicopter. Sarah felt a gun barrel pressed against her back and could see white CAMO Shop agents unarming Bryce and Carina in her peripheral vision.

"I`m surprised you moron`s actually came into our radar space. Razor 1 and 2 are collecting your friends, you will regret this American pigs!"

Carina let out an angry sigh, "Intersect knows all, my ass."

Sarah felt the butt of an AKM (*1) collide with the back of her head, knocking her out.

-X-

**Washington D.C, Third Echelon headquarters**

Lambert sat and waited for his investigator to show up. Looking to his left, Tom Reed, Lamberts right hand man, looked nervous, hell Lambert was even nervous. Could Third Echelon have been made? Did they really have a mole? The door to the office opened and Steven Rin entered the room. The tall man wore thick glasses and had a clip board in his hands.

"What do you have for us?"

Rin frowned, "Someone has infiltrated Third Echelon. We found Keller's phone on the ground. The moment you ordered Agent Fisher to go after Keller, someone notified Keller. He gave Keller a quick description on how to hack our comm.'s as well."

Lambert let out a curse, the first one since the cold war, "Agent Fisher needs to know."

"No he doesn't," Lambert and Rin turned to Tom, "As of right now, we have no proof that Agent Fisher is not the moles specific target so telling him would only place worry for his family in his mind. We don't need any more screw ups."

"I agree sir," stated Rin, "Not about the screw up part though, the mission was still completed."

Lambert nodded, "Maybe your right. Tom I'd like to speak to Rin in private."

Tom nodded and left the room looking even more nervous.

Rin turned to Lambert, "You said that you wanted any talk about Agent Grim and Agent Fisher's relationship to be in private. Now I understand you are ok with agent, agent relationships but we need to be safe in case Fisher is the target. I know you like to keep your agents happy but think about maybe removing agent Grimsdottir and placing her under Reed."

Lambert frowned, "No... I think that's a bad idea."

Rin's features softened as he walked over and placed a hand on Lamberts shoulder, "I get why you act the way you do with him. He reminds you of you at that age."

Lambert smiled, "Yah he does. The only difference is he won't turn his back on his family or friends ... I don't want to do this."

Rin's gave a nod, "Think about it."

-X-

**The woods near Wolfgang Germany, **

Kestrel's eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness. Pain flooded his senses. He moved his arm and felt the pain strike up ten times worst. As his right hand slid out from behind his back he found two of his fingers, pointer and middle, bent backwards. Cursing, Kestrel grabbed and snapped his fingers back in place. He stifled back a scream.

Kestrel slowly got up and wincing as the bruises on his back and legs were stretched. Kestrel let out a curse as he realised that not only the bag of weapons and gadgets had been left in the crashing helicopter but he had no weapons besides a knife. Kestrel heard dogs and male voice approaching. Getting up, Kestrel quickly ran at a bush and slid into it, using the multitude of snow, and branches to hide him.

"Look, blood on the snow and there's body impressions. Split up and take the dog to the left while Renof and I will check here."

Kestrel pressed himself farther down. A foot landed in front of Kestrels hiding spot. Removing his knife, Kestrel prepared himself as he felt the bush being moved. Suddenly a yell erupted from off in the distance and Kestrel could see someone fall to the ground in a bloody heap. The man checking Kestrels hiding spot let out a surprise gasp before turning around, AKM levelled at a tree.

Kestrel could see Shaw hiding behind the Shop agent's target. Kestrel stood up from his hiding spot and drove the knife into the back of the man's neck. Blood and gurgled sounds were the last thing to escape the man's lips before dying.

Kestrel felt teeth clench over his leg, pulling him to the ground. Turning over, Kestrel found a dog viciously staring at him before it jumped on him. Kestrel brought two hands up, one grabbing on to the back of its head, one on to its mouth before Kestrel gave a large tweak snapping its neck. The dog let out a large whine before falling to Kestrels left. Before for he could get up, Kestrel heard a giant cocking sound and found a Shop agent pointing an AKS-74u at him. The man opened his mouth to say something but a knife made contact with the right side of his head, entering his temple, sending him to the ground, blood coating the snow.

Kestrel looked to his right and found Shaw walking from out of his hiding spot. Blood was leaking from his forehead.

"Are you ok?" asked Shaw curtly, as if it was forced.

Kestrel gave a nod as he reached into his back pouch and removed medical tape, "Yah ... You?"

Shaw raised an eyebrow as Kestrel began wrapping his pointer and middle finger together with medical tape. Kestrel let out a few grunts of pain but was able to finish the job.

"I'm fine, legs throbbing but nothing I can't handle."

Kestrel nodded, "Where's Agent Barker?"

"I saw him get taken. Let's get going, these ones left a truck a click to the west of our position... are you sure you're ok?"

Kestrel nodded before heading over to one of the dead guards, "I won't be able to fire rifles, so I'm strictly using pistols in my left hand. Now, before we go we need the proper clothes."

Shaw walked over and began removing clothes from a guard roughly his size.

-X-

**The woods near Wolfgang Germany, Unknown base**

Sarah's eyes darted open. Her hands were behind the chair she now sat in, handcuffed together, tightly. There target stood in front of her smirking at her.

"Good morning."

Sarah looked at the rest of her team. Kestrel, Cole and Shaw were still missing. Carina and Bryce were looking back at her, beaten and bleeding. Dmitry placed her chin in between his thumb and pointer finger.

"How are you feeling my dear," he asked slowly.

"I'd feel a lot better if you weren't touching me."

Dmitry smirked, "That's not nice. Let's start off with names, what is yours beautiful, I know for a fact you know mine."

"I don't have a name."

Dmitry punched her in the stomach draining her lungs of air, "Name!"

Sarah smiled, "No."

Dmitry finally showed how tiered he was of getting no information. He brought his foot up and slammed it into Sarah's face. Her chair almost toppled over as Dmitry grabbed her. Sarah's nose had a steady stream of blood flowing from it.

"Ok, like I care what your name is pig, who do, you work for!"

Sarah spit in the slowly approaching face. The man reared back and slapped her hard across the face. Sarah felt warm blood leaking from her lip.

"No matter, we will find out eventually. For your insult there comes a consequence."

Dmitry snapped his fingers and two guards came in the room, dragging a bloody Cole, who had a badly angled arm, leading Sarah to the conclusion it was broken. Dmitry pulled out a Desert eagle and pulled the slide back.

"No," whisper Sarah as he placed it to the man's head, "No!"

The shot rung off the walls as Dmitry brought the gun to Cole's shoulder and fired. Cole scrunched up and let out a horrible yell of pain before slouching again. Dmitry placed the Desert eagle against the back of Cole's knee this time.

"Wait!"

Dmitry smirked as Sarah looked at Cole. His eyes were shut but he was visibly shaking.

"You won't kill him if I talk?" asked Sarah quietly.

Dmitry gave a nod, "Now, who do you work for."

"Don't fucking tell him!" yelled Cole in anger.

"CIA."

Dmitry's face was blank before he placed the gun to the back of Cole's head and fired. Brain matter and blood were pushed out of his forehead as his eyes went wide. Dmitry gave a signal and the two Shop agents holding him, let the MI6 agent fall lifelessly to the floor.

"What a waste of a good agent."

"Bastard!" hollered Bryce.

"You said you wouldn't kill him!" yelled Sarah as she looked at Cole's lifeless eyes.

"Yes but I told you to tell me the truth as well! Like hell I'd believe agents for one of America's top agencies would wander into our radar field."

Sarah's eyes went wide and she turned to Bryce. He looked shocked but with an underline nervousness. Before Dmitry could do anything else a wall far off to his left exploded inwards. Dmitry yelled something in Russian to his men before running out of the room. Sarah, though her vision was shaken, saw enemies stumbling around in confusion as bullets rained in on them. Her hearing was still buzzing as she felt someone shoot off the cuffs. Sarah craned her neck and found a battered and bruised Kestrel, whom smiled weakly at her as he handed her a Markov pistol. He had on a snow white tactical Shop uniform on.

"Come on!"

Sarah pulled the slide back and snapped it forward before running over to Cole. She closed the man's eyes and ripped off the bottom part of his dog tag before following the rest of team Kestrel to the door Dmitry had exited through. They all stopped and got on the wall as Shaw peered around a corner. Bullets whizzed by as Shaw pulled his head back.

"Dmitry's trying to get to the front of the building," mumbled Shaw, as he pulled out a grenade, pulled off the pin and tossed in.

A large bang followed four seconds later as did a lot of yells. Shaw reached around and fired off three shots of his own Markov before crossing the opening to take cover behind the wall across from their position. Carina took Shaw's place and both she and Shaw began opening fire on the disorientated men with the occasional help of Bryce and Kestrel. Sarah noticed Kestrel firing with his bad hand. She caught site of his taped up fingers.

"Kestrel, what happened to your fingers?"

Kestrel looked at them for a second, "Fell."

Sarah could tell he was struggling as each shot seemed to send his arm flying up.

"Let me shoot!" yelled Sarah.

Kestrel gave a nod and he switched places with her. Five minutes passed before they moved into the hall. Bodies lay scattered along the floor. Sarah moved past a door and felt wind hit her as it opened. Whirling around, Sarah brought up one of her legs up and caught the man in the face sending him to the ground, unconscious.

Staggering slightly as pain erupted in her head, Sarah turned away and kept following her squad as they followed their target. Reaching the door to the front of the base, they kicked it open, only to take cover on either side as AK-47's and AKM's pelted there area.

"Twelve meters to the west are two targets?" yelled Kestrel as he aimed his pistol at the Jeep the two targets were hiding behind.

All five members of team Kestrel focused fire on the jeep. Tiers popped and windows smashed as a volley of pistol and Ak-47 rounds hit the vehicle. Two men fell to the ground in a heap. Team Kestrel went back into cover as their position was bombarded with 2 times the bullets they had just fired.

"11 meters up, 22 meters to the west, guard tower, one sniper!" yelled Sarah.

Shaw aimed his AK-47 around the corner and sprayed six shots, hitting the sniper with two in the head, effectively ending the man's life. Kestrel pulled the pin on a grenade and tossed towards a cluster of oil drums half a click from their position. The ground shook as the grenade exploded and brought the oil canisters with it, lightening three nearby men on fire. Three sets of screaming filled the air as the Shop agents fell to the snow, skin blistering under the intense heat.

"That's for Cole! Fucking Russians!" yelled Bryce before turning to Kestrel with a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

"No harm done," mumbled Kestrel, "Shaw, set them off."

Shaw pulled out a switch and pushed the button. Not even half a second later, a guard tower holding several guards, collapsed inwards, burying the guards under the rubble. Sarah looked at Kestrel with a look of amazement in her eyes.

"Suits let us get in," said Kestrel gesturing to his Shop uniform casually, "It was easy to get in the tower and set the explosives."

After the tower went down everything went quiet, save for the sound of various fires crackling. Before anything could be said, the sounds of propellers filled the air and a snow white coloured Hind flew up from behind a building. Team Kestrel could see a jeep speeding off down the road. Kestrel pulled out his tagging pistol and fired at the jeep. He smiled as he saw a spark shoot off the bumper, signifying that his tracker bullet was now embedded in the vehicle. He was brought out of the good news by Carina several seconds later.

"Great a fucking Hind!" yelled Carina.

Kestrel looked around and found what he needed. An oil truck parked behind the Hinds new position.

"Provide covering fire. If he fires missiles scatter!" yelled Kestrel before dashing out from behind cover.

He heard gunfire from his squad from behind him and felt a throbbing in his legs but ignored it to the best of his ability. The Hinds main machinegun erupted as well, easily drowning out the pistols and AK's. Kestrel continued to run to the left of the Hind, ignoring the searing pain that had spread to his back, before reaching a position he knew the Hind couldn't see without turning. Kestrel turned and began running north until he was lined with the Oil truck 27.3 meters to his right. Turning again he began running towards the vehicle. Reaching the vehicle, Kestrel threw the door and hoped in. Smiling at the sight of the keys hanging from the ignition, Kestrel turned the keys and felt the truck start to rumble as it sprang to life.

He heard the first missile fire and felt his chest clench as it made contact with the front entrance of the building where his squad had been in cover. He looked out the passenger window couldn't see any movement. Gritting his teeth, Kestrel gave a quick right turn and began driving towards the Helicopter that stood 22 meters from the ground, obviously trying to see if the missile had killed the targets.

Hitting the breaks, 9.4 meters away from the Hind, Kestrel turned the wheel to the left hard, causing the truck to turn sideways and slide. The truck stopped a 1.5 meters from the Hind. Getting out of the truck, Kestrel could see the Hind starting to turn towards him. Removing his knife, he slammed it into the giant Oil container, puncturing a hole in it, which immediately started to spill its contents. Kestrel turned and put 7 meters between himself and the truck.

The Hind had fully turned around as Kestrel let out a self gratifying smirk. Kestrel removed his pistol and fired three shots, the final one being the one he wanted. A tracer round. The glowing red bullet hit the gas tank and a small flame appeared over the knife puncture. After a few seconds the fire went out. Kestrel was about to run as the Hind slowly flew over the truck but that a short lived panic. In an instant the truck exploded in a huge fire ball.

The Hind instantly shot to the left. In a panic, the Shop agents tried to gain control of the Helicopter but were too late as it hit the main facility and exploded into its own fireball. The smell of fire and gas filled the air. Pieces of the helicopter littered the ground flying in every which way as the helicopter made another popping sound before thousands of popping sounds filled the air as the unused ammo began going off. Kestrel had predicted that the Hind would roll too far to the left and he was glad to be right.

Kestrel turned towards the front entrance and began walking towards the place only to find pieces of the rubble moving. Grabbing hold of the rubble, Kestrel gave hard tugs, wincing as his finger tips ripped and his broken fingers were used. As the pieces began to fall away he could make out every member removing pieces of the rubble. They were breathing heavily but seemed to be ok.

"We thought it would be better to move back into the building," said Sarah coughing slightly.

Kestrel smiled, "Good job."

Bryce let out a whistle as he caught site of the caved in part of the facility, with the back of the Helicopter poking out.

"What do we do now?" asked Bryce.

"...We follow the road and find Dmitry," said Shaw.

"No we radio Lambert, he's going to Envonik Industries," said Kestrel looking away from his tracking screen on his phone, which did indeed show the red dot of Dmitry driving to Envonik.

Kestrel turned off the application and began dialling Lamberts number. A Ring went in before Lambert picked up, much to Kestrel's surprise.

"I'm surprised I'm not speaking with Lara," chuckled Kestrel.

"What do you need, Agent Kestrel?"

"Sir ...Dmitry got away, he's entering Envonik Industries as we speak."

"Hmmm, hold on."

-X-

**Wolfgang Germany, Evonik Industries**

The transport Helicopter touched the courtyard and Chuck Bartowski slowly got out, placing on his black sunglasses as he did so. He tightened his tie and let out a short breath. The snow beneath his feet let out crackling nose as he continued walking towards the building. A small and lanky man met him at the door.

"Mr. Fisher," he said quickly in his German accent, "Follow me."

Chuck followed and soon found himself sitting at a giant, polished, oak table with a coffee mug next to him. Chuck looked up at the ceiling and found the tile that had the small red mark drawn across it. That red mark would look like a stain to everybody else but Chuck knew its meaning. The bag is up here.

"Mr. Richtofen will be here soon," stated the man and he turned and left.

Chuck relaxed back and lazily poured some milk into his coffee and dropped a sugar cup into it before stirring just as lazily. Pouring some of the hot liquid down his throat, the Splinter Cell sized up the room. It was a giant room with two windows, two doors and, a, large plasma T.V. Placing his head back Chuck calmly awaited the CEO. He was startled as his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Agent Fisher, a Shop HVT just entered Envonik Industries, take him out and then take out the weapon manufacturing area. The fact they allowed him to enter is enough proof that they've turned."

"Sir, are you insane? I'm good but not that good. After what happened on my last mission, I'm not taking any more risks."

"Chuck, get on your Splinter Cell suit. Team Kestrel will back you up or technically, you're helping them take out Dmitry."

Chuck nodded, "...Beggars can't be choosers. What do I do about Richtofen?"

"...Incapacitate him. You'll meet Team Kestrel at the back of the facility, set off a fire alarm to clear out any civilian workers."

Chuck climbed on the table and reached up, pushing a square of the ceiling up and to the left before grabbing his bag and hauling it down. He heard the door open behind him.

"Aww Mr ...Fisher?"

Chuck reached in the bag in what felt like slow motion. He felt his hand land on his pistol tazer. He ripped it out of his bag and shot it, hitting Richtofen in the chest. Chuck pressed the button on the side of the pistol and currents of electricity shot into Richtofen. The man let out a tiny gasp before falling to the ground, twitching.

"Sorry," mumbled Chuck as he pulled out his Kevlar suit.

-X-

**Outside Envonik Industries**

Kestrel looked through his Binoculars as the rest of his team crouched in different areas. They were at the back of the facility, hiding in a tree line.

"Lambert said he would exit through a window, be ready in case he's found."

Not even a minute later a man clad in a white suit filed out of the upper window and dropped to the snow covered ground. He dropped low to the ground as two guards walked by and then ran over to the wall they were separated by. After a few seconds the back gate opened up and he walked towards them.

"It's him, from Russia," said Shaw bitterly.

"Team Kestrel," greeted the man, "Special Agent Fisher or Fisher, not 'him'."

"You sun of a bitch," growled Bryce, taking a step forward.

"Watch your tongue," snapped Kestrel placing a hand in front of Bryce.

"No hard feelings about the past, I had a mission to do, it was nothing personal," said Chuck casually.

Sarah felt like she knew who owned the voice. It relaxed her like Chuck's but it seemed different, gruffer than his.

"The fuck it wasn't," said Shaw dangerously.

"Listen clearly," said Chuck grabbing Shaw by the collar, "We have a job to do, cry later. Got it!"

Shaw nodded bitterly and backed up. Chuck looked at Kestrel's fingers.

"Sit out this one, your indisposed."

"Wait-"

"It's for your safety," stated Chuck firmly.

Kestrel nodded and walked over and took a seat under a tree, "I'll be here when you're done."

Chuck looked at them. Bryce was glaring at him as was Shaw. Carina was sizing him up trying to look angry and Sarah seemed to be looking at him like she was trying to figure something out. Then it hit Chuck.

"Where's Agent Barker?"

Their faces softened, except Bryce and Shaw.

"Why the fuck, do you care and how do you know his name," Bryce spat.

"Oh shut up Bryce," said Sarah glaring at him, "He wasn't the one who brought us inside the radar of the enemy facility," Bryce shut up instantly, "He ...was killed, by Dmitry, the man Lambert told you to help us kill."

Chuck nodded, "I'm sorry."

He turned instantly and motioned them to follow.

"What about civilians?" asked Carina, finally pulling herself out of her trance.

Chuck removed a switch and pushed it in. After a few seconds smoke began filing out of the window he had previously exited from. A fire alarm went off.

"Move slow keep weapons concealed until we get to the elevator," said Chuck.

Everyone nodded. Moving in through the back door, Chuck pointed at two civilians and hollered for them to get out the back door and circle to the front. They gave him confused looks and ran past Sarah who held the door open. Chuck could tell they didn't have a clue what he had said but that didn't matter. All they knew was he looked like the white CAMO guards around the complex. Moving to the elevator, Chuck hit the button and the doors parted allowing them all to walk in. As soon as the door shut Chuck pulled out his Five-Seven smiling at having his favourite weapon back.

"As soon as this door opens be ready to remove targets."

The door opened slowly and Chuck made his way out, make sure to view the whole are. They found themselves in a lobby, no enemies in sight. Chuck motioned his four allies to follow.

They moved towards a door and pried it open. Inside laid the storage area. Boxes of Ammo were everywhere. Chuck noted the two giant doors made for transport trucks, which lead up to the surface. Workers stopped their tasks and looked at the five intruders. Honestly sometimes Chuck thought that time would skip in fights. One second everybody was staring at each other, Chuck on the other hand was getting ready to speak, the next moment the workers had brandished weapons and began to open fire on the agents.

Chuck dived to the left and took cover behind a truck as did his squad. Chuck didn't wait to aim around the cover and fire. He hit two men before his arm started to feel sore. Cursing he withdrew his arm from out in the open. Bryce and Sarah had worked up three kills each and Carina two while Shaw managed one. A worker who got a little too close to Chuck was grabbed by the Splinter Cell and tossed head first into the tire rim, splitting his head open. Chuck aimed out again and shot one man, sending him in to what appeared to be a crate of mortars, shooting again, Chuck got another man in the head as he entered through a door. The gunfire died down but Chuck became aware of an alarm that had gone off, which was now pounding in his ears. Dropping out a magazine, Chuck slammed in another one.

"Everyone ok?" asked Chuck quickly.

Receiving nods he began moving towards the door, the new enemy had entered through and looked in. He was met with the smell of gun powder as he looked at the tables where they constructed the various weapons. There were crates of freshly made bullets, C4 and AKS-74u. Two workers looked at Chuck and placed their hands up.

Chuck pointed his weapon at them and approached slowly.

"Do you guys know where Dmitry Panchenko is? He's tall and bald."

They pointed towards a flight of stairs, which lead up to a door. Chuck ordered Sarah and Shaw to tie them down as he provided them zip ties. Bryce and Carina followed Chuck to the stairs and then up to the door. Chuck placed his Five-Seven against the door handle and fired, blowing off the handle. Bryce gave a hard kick and the door swung in. What appeared to be the boss of the weapons depot ran at Bryce who easily grabbed the man's wrist and gave a sharp twist, snapping the wrist while sending the knife clattering to the floor.

The man fell down screaming and Bryce gave a hard kick to his face, knocking him out.

"Well well well, maybe you are CIA."

The three agents looked across the room and found Dmitry sitting in a chair. He held a flat screen switch in his hand. The man smiled smugly and got up.

"I wouldn't approach me," Dmitry said looking at Bryce, whose face was masked in anger, "See this?" he held up his right hand containing the switch, "If my thumb leaves this switch we all die. Bombs are all over this room."

Chuck felt sweat dripping down his face, some getting in his eye, causing a dull stinging sensation. Shaw and Sarah came in weapons raised. Chuck saw it. For a split second, Dmitry gave Shaw an unrecognisable look.

"So hehe, look what we have here, blac-"

He was cut off as Shaw put a bullet through his forehead. Chuck felt like time had slowed down. He could see the man's thumb leaving the touch screen surface. Chuck whirled around and gave a sharp push sending Bryce into the rest of the team, which caused them to fly down the stairs.

Sarah tumbled down the stairs as a large crack went off from the room. She got up and looked around for Agent Fisher. She found him, wrestling with his smoking mask. He was in the middle of the staircase. Sarah gasped as the mask flew off.

"Chuck," she whispered softly.

His eyes turned to her in fright, blood leaked from a gash above his eyebrow, burn marks around his right eye.

"Sarah," he said, his head was throbbing in pain as he got up, staggering slightly. The rest of the team was looking at him in shock.

"Holy awkward," mumbled Chuck.

-X-

Cliff hanger

AN: Hey, sorry if anything feels a little rushed and please tell me if there is, I make mistakes. R and R.

AKM: A 7.62mm assault rifle designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov. It is an upgraded version of the AK-47 rifle and was developed in the 1950s.


	16. Chapter 16: Anger

Chuck vs. Splinter Cell

Chapter 16

AN: Thank you for the Reviews, they inspire me greatly. I'm lucky to have gotten this out; my dad had a heart attack. Hope you enjoy.

AN: I fixed this chapter, sorry to all those who saw my retard writing. Also what do you guys think of a Dead Space crossover with Chuck.

-X-

To say Chuck was surprised, would be like saying the Nazi's killed a _few_ people. He had warned them not to speak as he got on his mask, but he could tell they were ready to blow at the seams. They had made it all the way to the Helicopter, flown back to Burbank without any of team Kestrel ...besides Kestrel himself, talking to Chuck. Everybody stole glances at him and Shaw seemed to be smirking at him. The fuck's wrong with him? All of this led to the present. Chuck stood at Morgan's door, bandages covering the burn marks on his face. Team Kestrel, currently in Castle, were meeting with Lambert.

_Can't imagine how much fun that is_

Chuck knocked on Morgan's door, firmly. He heard some movement and the door flew open. Morgan stood there smiling before his face contorted in into a frown as his eyes landed on the bandages above Chuck's eyebrow.

"What happened ...new mission! Why didn't you tell me! I could have helped."

Chuck shook his head, smiling slightly, "Lambert wanted me to do this one so I could warm back up to missions."

Morgan nodded slowly, "Yah I get ya ...I probably would have messed it up anyway."

"Hey, hey, hey," said Chuck quickly, "We're saving the best for you."

Morgan smiled, "Cool, anyway come in."

Morgan stepped to the side allowing Chuck to walk in.

"I can't stay long Morgan. Sarah's back."

Morgan's eye grew wide, "Wow."

"Mmm."

Chuck gave Morgan a stern look, "I heard about you and Alex. What happened? She's good looking and nice, I thought you'd like that."

Morgan got a sad look, "I do ...but she's Casey's daughter."

"So."

"Chuck, I can imagine how that conversation would go._ 'Casey I'm dating you daughter. Why do you have a gun? Where did you get this gun?' _Sorry Chuck, don't like the sound of that."

"What if I talked to Casey," said Chuck walking to the door as his phone beeped, "I can take the brute of his anger for you."

Morgan smiled, "...Thanks man. I'll talk to Alex then."

"Good ...aww there ready for me in Castle," said Chuck, looking at his phone, "See ya body, and talk to her."

"Do you need me down there?" asked Morgan.

"Not at the moment, later though," said Chuck smiling, "Besides, you have Alex to talk to."

-X-

**Castle **

"We're done this conversation, Team Kestrel."

"But why didn't you tell me-us that Chuck was working for you guys!" yelled Sarah in frustration.

"Agent Walker-Sarah, it wasn't pertinent to the missions. I've said enough on the issue."

The T.V snapped off leaving everybody in silence, only to have Casey break it.

"I came down here to see Chuck ...how the hell did I get dragged into the argument."

"Shut up," seethed Sarah, "You knew and didn't tell me!"

"That's enough Agent Walker."

Everybody looked up in suprise to see Chuck leaning against a pillar, coffee in hand.

"Casey," acknowledged Chuck with a smile, while Sarah fought back against an angry retort at him calling her _Agent Walker _...since when did he call her that.

"What the fuck Ch-"

Chuck fixed Bryce with a glare, "Agent Fisher, my name to you is Agent Fisher when we're at work."

Chuck took a seat at the head of the table, "At the moment, you will be grounded here until further notice. You will not receive passwords in and out of Castle and seeing as I have to drop someone off at the airport; Casey and Morgan are the only t-"

"Morgan, that loser ge-" snorted Bryce.

"Watch your fucking mouth," hissed Chuck, "Or it will be another repeat of Moscow."

Bryce was out of his seat in seconds only to have his arm retched behind his back and slammed face down on the table by Chuck, coffee cup shattering on the floor.

"Attacking a superior agent eh," mumbled Chuck, face turning apologetic, "Sorry for the Moscow comment, but you will respect Morgan."

Chuck let the man go as everybody, minus Casey and Kestrel, looked at Chuck with a dumb founded expression.

"As I was saying," Chuck fixed his shirt, "Casey and Morgan are your only links back into Castle. So if you leave, make sure they know."

Everyone nodded.

"Now, I got Alex to make some food for everybody, so head through the passage to my right. Casey, could you stay for a sec."

Everybody got up, looking at Chuck out of the corner of their eyes. Soon it was just Casey and Chuck.

"Nice to have you back," Chuck stuck out his hand with a giant smile on his face.

Casey looked at the hand for a moment, "You save my daughter and ex-wife and that's it."

Casey pulled Chuck into a hug for a brief second before backing off.

"...That never happened," said Casey.

"What never happened," said Chuck in mock confusion.

"The hug never happened stu—oh how funny, jack ass."

"So how was training," pressed Chuck.

"Pretty simple. Who knew that the NSA had a secret organization?"

Chuck smiled, "Everybody in the organization, I suppose."

"Ha ha, very funny jackass," mumbled Casey.

"Listen; there are two things I need to discuss with you. One, you need to talk with Kathleen."

A small bit of dread crossed Casey's face before he nodded.

"Ok and two, you need to allow Morgan to date your daughter."

"Ok fi—what?" asked Casey glaring at Chuck.

"Casey, don't pretend you didn't hear me."

"No, no, heeeeell no," said Casey in anger.

"Why not?" asked Chuck in frustration.

"Just no."

"Hey it would be good for her, she likes him and they already kiss-, never mind that-"

"They kissed!" yelled Casey, "I'll kill that little weasel."

"Whoa," said Chuck clutching his head, causing Casey to give him a weird look, "I'm starting to remember something ...a hug."

"You bastard," mumbled Casey.

"Let them try a relationship, or I tell everyone, the great Casey's getting soft, but seriously, what harm could come of it?"

Casey seemed to drop in to thought.

"Well?" asked Chuck.

Casey smirked, "Well played Bartowski. Fine, but no kissing around me, or the bearded one dies."

"Fair enough."

Casey shook Chuck's hands and walked out of Castle. Movement entered his ears from behind him, in the training area. Chuck walked over to the dojo and entered it only to hear the door seal behind him. Turning around he found Sarah. Her look seemed unreadable to him and usually he didn't have a hard time reading it. She had her hands behind her back and which unnerved Chuck.

"Agent Walker, I requested everybody to get something to eat, it's been an odd day a-"

"Agent Walker!" she said angrily, "After everything we've been through, I'm just another agent to you!"

"Stand down Walker!" yelled Chuck, "You became another agent to me, when you left without saying anything, y'know why? Because that's what _Agents _do!"

She let out a held in breath, "I did it to protect you."

Chuck looked her over, scanning for signs of lying. Finding none he sat on the mat giving a small pat on the mat to indicate he wanted her to sit down. She sat down slowly, suprise clearly shown on her features as she let go of a Kendo stick she had been hiding behind her back.

"Did ...did you even think about talking with me?"

Sarah could see the hurt in his eyes as he looked into hers.

"I thought it would be easier ...to just leave."

Chuck let out a bitter laugh, "That's exactly what my parents did Sarah, they left with no explanation ...nothing."

Sarah looked at the ground, "I'm so sorry."

Chuck let a small smile grace his lips, "I could yell and yell but I'm not going to. Sarah I'm not just ready to forgive and forget though ...and swinging a kendo stick at me is not the best way to get my attention," he said looking at the weapon, "...it just scares the shit out of me."

Sarah let out a small giggle before covering her mouth. When did she ever giggle?

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"What's wrong with giggling," said Chuck smiling, "It's cute."

"Spy's aren't supposed to be cute," said Sarah with a mock pout.

"Oh ho ho, the big bad Sarah Walker not only giggles but pouts," said Chuck in a teasing voice.

Sarah leaned over and hit his arm playfully.

Chuck's smile slowly disappeared, "Give me some more time to get over it," said Chuck slowly, "I get it, I honestly do. But I joined the NSA to protect my family and I guess I joined to get over you."

Sarah felt tears pooling at the corners of her eyes as she smiled, "Wow, is there any point where you're not polite?"

Chuck smirked as he got up, "In bed," was all he left her with as he left the room.

Sarah had a small blush on her cheeks as he left the room. The both of them hadn't seen Grim as she listened to them talk.

-X-

Everybody had gathered in Castle an hour later, except for Chuck, whom had brought Grim to the airport terminal and was on his way back. Lambert had decided not to talk with the agents about Chuck's report on the mission until they had taken a break.

"Listen Agents," Lambert started, "I realise you must be tired but we need to talk. I have just read agent Bartowski's report not to mention I read Agent Kestrels report ...What! The! Hell! Is! Wrong! With! You! People! Agent Larkin, you brought your squad inside an enemies radar field not to mention fighting with a superior agent, Agent Shaw, Kestrel said that you were very disrespectful at times. I feel like Chuck isn't telling me something, maybe he doesn't feel like placing too much issue on your shoulders, but he was really mad when I talked to him on the phone an hour ago."

"Maybe," said Carina, "He was mad because dickless over there," she pointed at Shaw, "Shot Dmitry before Chuck had given an order."

Lambert glared at Shaw before looking at towards the back of the room as the sound of laughter filled the room. Chuck stood in the back, placing his one strap back pack down as he removed his sunglasses.

"Is this true?"

Chuck nodded, "Yes ...this man has no dick."

Lambert at first looked mad before he broke out laughing. Chuck walked towards the front of the room.

"I've thought about our earlier conversation. Even though I think that this was something you were hoping for, I will take command of this team, _if, _it's ok with Kestrel."

Everybody was looking at Chuck in suprise. He had no smile; all that was on his face was a stoic expression.

"Fine by me," mumbled Kestrel, with a smile.

"Good, the paper work will be done up. Oh and Chuck the flash drive is almost fully decrypted. I have to go, have a good day," said Lambert, overly excited.

Chuck nodded and flashed a small smile at Sarah before leaving Castle.

"Be hear, 7 AM tomorrow morning!" yelled Chuck over his shoulder.

Everybody had been so preoccupied with the new news that no one had seen the horrified look on Shaw's face when Lambert had talked about the flash drive.

-X-

**Washington-Third Echelon H.Q**

"Grim."

Grim turned and shook Lamberts hand, "Great to see you aga-"

"I wouldn't say great just yet, I need to talk with you about your posting to Burbank ...and I'll let you speak you thoughts."

"Ok," replied Grim, confusion clear on her face.

-X-

**Burbank, LA-Casa Bartowski**

Chuck had showered and changed when a knock at the door caught his attention. Walking down the stairs, he opened the door. His eyes shot opened, mouth gapped.

"Hi Chuck."

-X-


	17. Chapter 17: Marie Barowski

Chuck vs Splinter Cell Ch 17

Special thanks to Enz8-Great Beta work!

Special thanks to ArmySFC-Thanks for the opinion.

Special thanks to ESK and Steph-Thanks for the opinions.

Assassins stole my pants-I love your name, it made me laugh for a few minutes.

-X-

Chuck stared at the brown haired women in shock. He knew that face anywhere. It was his mother. The thing that scared him the most was the fact that he felt the tiny itch at the back of his head indicating a flash.

"M-mom."

She smiled sadly, "You remember me."

He stood to the side and allowed her to walk in. This woman had ruined their family and she just walked back into their lives like nothing had happened, so why wasn't Chuck angry. His mother looked around the house inspecting the furniture. She turned towards him and smiled again.

"It's nice to see-"

"Why are you here," asked Chuck, not in a hateful tone but one of confusion and hurt.

"I'm here on Vacation ...I-I wanted to see you and Ellie."

"After what you did," said Chuck angrily, "You left Ellie and me for Christ sake."

His mom walked over to the couch in the living room and took a seat, "I can't say anything about why I left but please trust I had a reason for it."

Chuck growled in anger, "I'm calling Ellie, she ...she's not going to believe this."

Chuck saw fear grow in her eyes and slowly his anger diminished. He could never stay mad at a sad woman. Taking a seat next to his mom Chuck put an arm around her awkwardly and gave a small squeeze.

"Don't be nervous, she won't kill you ...if anyone is getting killed, it's me, if she finds out Sarah's here."

"Sarah?" his mom questioned.

Chuck held up a finger as he placed the phone to his ear, "Hey El ...yah the trip was good, listen you might want to come over here ...just come over bye."

Chuck placed the phone down and waited anxiously. After a few minutes Ellie walked in the door.

"What's wr-"

Her eyes widen as she looked at her mother. The women's face held more lines and a few freckles, her hair had lightened with age and there were bags under her eyes that weren't there when Ellie was younger but not doubt, this was her mother. Ellie seemed to zone out.

"Ellie," asked Chuck as he moved towards her.

Ellie still stood there; the only thing moving was her chest as she breathed in and out. After a few more seconds she did something unexpected ...she passed out. Before she could hit the floor, Chuck caught her. Laying her on the couch, Chuck looked at his mom.

"Up stairs fourth door on the right is a bathroom, warm a cloth and place it on her head."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm grabbing a medical kit, might as well be sure she's ok."

Chuck waited for his mom to be out of sight before walking over to Castles entrance. He opened it and walked down into the conference room. As soon as he made it to the conference table he focused on the itch as everybody looked at him in confusion.

_Jeep_

_AK-74_

_-Ring Classified-_

_AK-74_

_Jeep_

Chuck grabbed his head his eyes widening, "Fuck."

"What's wrong," asked Sarah walking over to him quickly.

"Can ...can you get Lambert on the Castle T.V now, please," he hated the pleading in his voice; "Shaw and Casey go up stairs and watch over my mother."

A few of the people gasped in the room but Chuck held up his right hand, "I'll explain later."

Lambert came on screen smiling, "Agent Fisher-"

"Lambert how much do you know about Marie Bartowski?"

Lambert gave him an odd look, "Nothing. Should I?"

Chuck nodded, "I flashed on her, jesus, all the things in her file were 'Ring' classified but-"

"She's Ring," Lambert furiously typed on his console before Beckman popped up beside his picture.

She looked tired but she quickly hid that look, "Agent Bartowski, brilliant work lately."

"Beckman, I ...may have come across Intel on Marie Bartowski, she's working for the Ring. Can you elaborate anymore on it?"

Beckman's face turned to shock before it was masked, "She was sent on an undercover job into the Ring years ago, but we lost contact. That's all I have for you."

Chuck began to rub his chin as murmuring between his team began.

"Well everything was Ring classified, what do you make of that?"

"That means," Beckman began, "That she's a high rank. When we sent her the file on her mission ..." Beckman began typing before a dossier popped up, "She was to ascend to a mid level rank and obtains as much Intel as possible, if she's a high rank then we can believe she's gone rogue."

Beckman's face softened slightly, "I know our past relationship hasn't been the best, so please believe me that I'm not thrilled to say this but—Bart—Chuck we need to bring her in. I leave that between you and Lambert."

Beckman and the dossier snapped off screen allowing Lambert's face to take over the whole screen again. Chuck leaned against the table as everybody in the room waited to hear Chuck's answer. Sarah knew the old Chuck would defiantly decline but this was the new Chuck.

"—Lambert ...let me talk with her," said Chuck calmly, "I know you make the calls but if you allow it, I'd like to speak with her. If she's defiant or I can't handle the situation, I'll allow you to decide what you want to do with her."

Lambert leant back and let a sigh escape his lips, "Alright, fine. I'd prefer to do it this way any way. The Shop has begun to truly push at us lately, so we're spread paper thin. CIA, DEA, you name it, the Shop has'em busy. Bring her to your cover store; I'll pull all the employees out of there. Do what you need to do but be careful, high ranking officer's can be deceiving. Good luck."

The screen went black and Chuck turned around. Everybody was giving him the 'are you crazy' look, except Sarah, who was smiling. She met his look and blushed before looking away.

"Ok, Bryce, Sarah and Carina stand guard in the courtyard in case she runs. Kestrel you're going to over view my questioning. Head through that door," he pointed to the door to the left of the monitors, "It'll bring you into my office. Wait for all the employees to leave and then close the shades and prepare the conference room for me. I'm taking my mom in the SUV, to insure she doesn't know that the store is connected with my apartment."

Chuck walked over into the armoury and removed his Five-Seven before loading it and walking back into his apartment. He placed the weapon in the back of his pants. He found Casey leaning against the wall in the kitchen and his mom on the couch, Ellie and Shaw, nowhere to be seen. Alex and he mom were at the table having a conversation at the kitchen but immediately said hello to him. Casey looked at him before heading over.

"What's going on?"

"I'm heading my mom's questioning."

Casey nodded before leaning in closer, "Shaw acted weird ...when he saw your mom and he gave her a look that screamed, 'what-are-you-doing-here'. It was only for a brief second but..."

"Dmitry seemed like he knew Shaw as well," said Chuck curiously, "...Where did he go?"

"He said he needed air."

"Keep an eye on him. Where's Ellie?"

"I brought her up stairs and laid her on your bed."

Chuck smiled, "Thanks. If she wakes up, give her any of the excuses we usually use as to where my Mom and I are."

Chuck walked over to his mom as Sarah, Bryce and Carina exited into the courtyard.

Chuck looked at her as she smiled at him, desperately using his self control to its fullest. How could she do this to him? Ellie? Dad?

"Get up, slowly," Chuck removed his pistol, his mom's eyes widening, "I know about the Ring, I need you to come with me."

She nodded slowly and got in front of Chuck before moving to the front door where he lead her and into the courtyard. He didn't want to shoot his mom, by no means, but if she was a high rank in the Ring, he had to be careful. Sarah and Bryce looked at him but respectfully said nothing.

"Watch her," said Chuck as he headed into his house.

Sarah looked at her with hate in her eyes, "You make me sick, leaving your family for the Ring."

Marie ignored her as Chuck exited the house. He placed noise cancelling earphones over her head and a brown paper bag. He looked at Sarah and Bryce.

"Did you see where Agent Shaw went?" asked Chuck.

"He went to pick something up at the drug store," said Bryce.

"I never gave him permission for that," said Chuck, "Tell him he needs to run those things by me."

He grabbed her by the arm and brought her over to his SUV, before speeding off towards the Electronics.

-X-

**Burbank LA-Electronics**

Chuck brought his mom over to a seat as Kestrel cuffed her to the chair.

Chuck took a seat, "How ...is this why you left? To work for them!"

She flinched before nodding, "I wanted to make sure you and Ellie were safe."

"What about Dad? He loved you and you just left!" growled Chuck.

"Why do you think the Ring has never hurt him? They always tried capturing him, without causing any fatal harm, which was because of me."

"Your superiors would have killed him when they were finished," said Chuck heatedly.

She said nothing though her eyes seemed to reflect something like amusement.

"Did you give away any CIA Intel? Classified or otherwise."

"No, when I joined ...officially, it was to keep my family safe, selling out the CIA wouldn't help. They had a lot of Intel on your father."

She leaned forward, "I'm sorry, for all of this, but I'm not against you, Chuck. But why are you apart of this? I never wanted this for you."

Chuck sighed, "I can't talk to you about personal things, as of right now you're an enemy agent."

Tears gathered in Marie's eyes, instantly making Chuck's stomach hurt. He was almost grateful when his phone rang.

"One second," he said to Kestrel who had written the whole conversation down so far, "Get a drink, I'll be back in a moment."

Chuck brought the phone up to his ear after checking the caller I'd, "Lambert."

"Chuck ...I need to talk to you in private, can you go somewhere private?"

"Yah, the front of the store, hold on a second."

Chuck exited the conference room, walking past Kestrel who was drinking a can of coke. He sat on the desk Grim owned.

"I'm alone, what's wrong," Chuck questioned.

_I'm so sorry Chuck, but there will never be a good time for this, _thought Lambert with a sad expression, "Chuck ...we are removing Grim permanently from your squad, I'm sorry."

Chuck's stomach churned, "This is a joke right?"

"I ...we need her working here, thing's with the Shop have gotten worse. She'd like to talk with you."

"Put her on."

He heard rustling, "...Hey," came Grim's voice.

He could tell that she was fighting back tears.

"You want to stay there?" asked Chuck, fighting his own tears back.

"Chuck there's no room for me there, you have Sarah and-

"I love you," stated Chuck firmly but gently.

"I don't doubt that but ...there's so much going on right now, we have the Shop, Sarah moving back to Burbank. Chuck I think we moved to quickly, your issues with Sarah hadn't been looked at and ...I think we should take a break ...talk with Sarah, think about our relationship and find out if we are meant to be, if you come up with yes then when this war is over, we'll try again, but if it's a no then we can be friends."

She heard Chuck breathing before he finally spoke, "Ok ...I get it. I'll ...I'll talk to you later, I guess."

The line went dead and Grim put the phone down.

"I'm sorry," said Lambert, "I never wanted this to happened but the mole targeted Chuck specifically and we can't risk you being used as leverage."

"Its fine," said Grim wiping her eyes, "Are you going to tell Chuck about the mole?"

"Though he targeted him specifically, we aren't sure if he will continue to. So at the moment we're trying to contain the issue without placing Chuck on guard."

Grim nodded, "What's my next assignment."

"You're going to assist Tom Reed (*1) for the time being."

Grim nodded, as she tried to keep from breaking down any further.

-X-

**3 blocks from Casa Bartowski...**

"Take everyone alive, until we have Marie Bartowski," said Shaw looking at the squad of Shop agents dressed in black CAMO, "After we have her ...their all just dead weight."

"What about Agent Fisher? He went over to the store he runs" said one of the men, in a nervous tone.

Shaw smirked, "Find and kill him immediately."

-X-

(*1) Tom Reed is another person from the Splinter Cell series. I'm not going into detail on his though.

Wow ...it has been a long time hasn't it. My Dad is doing better, thank you to everybody who showed support. Anyway, I may have been busy with work and helping out at home, but I have been working hard to get this chapter ready. To all who viewed the last chapter, I'm sorry for the first draft but my mind was on my issues in life rather than making a good chapter. Also, to all who want Charah, I'm moving towards it, but by now you should know that.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Tell me if something is wrong please, thanks.

Reviews aren't required but they are appreciated, because they help inspire me and help me correct mistakes.


	18. Chapter 18: They all fall down

Chapter 18

AN: I'm Back! Read AN at the bottom

-X-

**Burbank LA, Electronics (Chuck's cover job)**

Chuck looked at his hand, trying to calm his nerves to stop the violent shaking. What had just happened? Grim and him, had been fine, but suddenly she broke up with him. A knock on the door interrupted any further musing.

"Chuck, is it ok if Morgan brings by some coffee? He is a member of this team right?"

Chuck let out a shaky breath, "It—its fine."

There was a pause, "Are you ok Chuck?"

"Fine," Chuck mumbled.

He heard Kestrel walk away from the door. He wasn't going to give up on her, no. Chuck made a snap decision. After this whole thing was finished he would go to Washington and figure out what was really going on. Sitting back he closed his eyes working towards calming himself down completely.

-X-

"I'm telling you Agent Kestrel, Shaw is a traitor, he's a Shop Agent."

Kestrel met her stare, "So let me get this straight I'm supposed to believe you, over Shaw and all his years of service?"

"Get Chuck an-"

There was a knock at the front door of the store. Kestrel got up and walked to the conference room door, leaving an angry, frustrated Marie Bartowski. Kestrel maneuvered throughout the dark store and made it to the door which he opened hastily. Morgan smiled.

"Here's a black coffee for Kestrel," Morgan handed the man his coffee, "and I have a double, double for Chuck."

Kestrel said through a tiered smiled, "Thanks."

Morgan walked past Kestrel only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"We're conducting an interrogation."

"So," said Morgan casually walking past Kestrel, "I'm a part of team Bartowski."

He stopped as he caught sight of the women in the conference room.

-X-

**Burbank LA, Echo Park**

Sarah relaxed back as she sat on the fountain. Mrs. Bartowski's car was in her sights. The blonde wouldn't say it out loud but she wished Chuck was with her and not Bryce. It wasn't that Bryce was a bad guy, but this was Chuck's and her spot. Then she realized Bryce wasn't in the area. She looked around before slowly reaching for her side arm as she saw small amount of movement.

"Bryce," she called out, "Chuck?"

It was unlikely, but she prayed it was a prank by Morgan.

"Mor-" she was interrupted as she felt a stabbing sensation at the front of her throat.

She felt around and found a dart the size of a tack in her throat. Her vision blurred as eyelids grew heavy, and her limbs began to shake. In an instant she was falling. Her head hit the ground and bounced slightly, her nose snapping soundly from the impact with the concrete floor. Sarah felt a pair of hand go to her left shoulder before she was roughly turned over.

"I confirm Agent Walker has been dealt with along with Agent Larkin," a gruff voice from behind a black balaclava, said.

His radio snapped on, "Good, cuff them and retrieve Carina and the Woodcombs, I'll get Carina and Kestrel. Team 2 is going after Morgan Grimes, he just left, and after that they'll get Bartowski. Shaw's obtaining Agent Casey."

Sarah couldn't believe it. They wanted Chuck.

"Leave… Chuck… alone," Sarah rasped out, finding pain in her lungs after every word.

The man above her looked down at her before chuckling.

"I shouldn't be surprised you're fighting the drug off, well, we don't want Chuck."

He raised his foot, "We're here for his mother."

He brought his foot down, connecting with Sarah's face, knocking her out cold.

-X-

**Burbank LA, Casa Bartowski**

Casey read the news paper quietly, his mind on Marie Bartowski. Why did that woman give him the creeps? He heard a chair scrapping and looked up to find Kathleen, taking a seat. She smiled slightly.

"I remember when you used to read in the mornings, it meant you had something bothering you."

Casey felt a pang of guilt but didn't show it, "Yah, I was never really the talking type of person."

Kathleen smiled, "Listen …do ….you think that maybe tomorrow, me and Alex could go to the Mall? She's been bored lately, I think a-"

"That's fine," Casey's smile faded, "First; I've got to run it by Chuck."

Kathleen smiled before a small blush appeared on her cheeks, "Maybe you cou—could join us?"

Casey's smile grew, "Definitely, if it's ok with Alex."

"I'll ask, Alex!" called Kathleen.

A voice came from Casey's right, "—Well answer your mom."

Looking up his eyes widened. Shaw stood in the living room, a knife placed against Alex's throat.

"What the fuck are you doing!" hollered Casey getting up quickly, as Kathleen sat at the table frozen in fear.

"Ah, careful now Casey, my hand might slip and cut her pretty little neck," came Shaw's sadistic threat.

Casey growled, "What do you want."

"Weapon on the floor," demanded Shaw.

Casey slowly reached his right hand only to have Shaw shake his head.

"Left hand, Casey."

Casey complied, grabbing the pistol with his left hand.

"Good, now," Shaw signaled behind him.

Two men dressed in black CAMO, enter the kitchen. In an instant a hand held tazer was placed against Casey's neck, sending him crashing into the table, unconscious. Kathleen went to his side only to suffer the same fate. Alex whimper quietly as Shaw moved the knife away from her neck.

"Quiet this bitch," he mumbled.

In an instant he was on the floor. Alex let out an angry growl as her fist made contact with his face a second time. Before she could land another blow, she felt metal on the back of her neck before a painful shock knocked her out. Shaw slowly got up, blood running down his face.

"Go down to the armory and retrieve all weapons," said Shaw, "Chuck and Kestrel, are our final obstacles."

"What about Grimes?" asked one of the men in the room.

"...he's not a threat."

-X-

**Burbank LA, Electronics**

"You're interrogating your mom," whispered Morgan as he sat on Chuck's desk.

Chuck nodded. He opened his mouth but closed it as the lights went out. He waited a second before the red emergency lights flickered on.

"What the fu—what was that."

Morgan smirked, "Censoring your-self?"

Chuck nodded as they exited his office, Morgan on his heels, "Yah, I think I'm above swearing."

In an instant the store erupted. Bullets pelted everywhere, one grazing Chuck knee painfully.

"Mother Fucker!"

Chuck collapsed to his knees, only to have Morgan pull him behind the receptionist desk.

"To good for it?" yelled Morgan.

"Bastard shot me!" yelled Chuck as he took out two pistols, one from the back of his pants, the other from a special spot Grim kept it.

Morgan looked at it excitedly.

Chuck shook his head, "You are not shooting a weapon."

"But I'm on your te-"

"Morgan—I never want you to take a life …ever."

Morgan opened his mouth before he saw the look Chuck was giving him. Morgan nodded slowly.

"Kestrel!"

Chuck watched as the Russian agent slid across the floor to their location, grabbing the gun offered to him.

"What are my orders?" asked Kestrel.

"Guard my mom," yelled Chuck in frustration, "These guys must be Ring agents."

The words of Chuck's mom rung through Kestrels head.

"Chuck …your mom told me Shaw is an undercover Shop agent."

Chuck looked at Kestrel for a moment before taking aim at him. Kestrel barely had a second to think as the Five-Seven went off. Instead of the pain he had braced for, Kestrel felt the bullet whiz by, seconds later a sound of a body hitting the floor filled Kestrels ears.

"We'll need to interrogate one of these guys," said Chuck through narrowed eyes.

Kestrel nodded, as he aimed around cover and fired, nailing an enemy in the shoulder. Chuck spotted another enemy taking aim at Kestrel. With an intake of air, Chuck took aim and double tapped the trigger, one bullet hitting his shoulder the other hitting him in the head. The man doubled over, crashing into a desk. Morgan watched both men in awe. Everything movies and forums told him about spies had even touched the tip of how amazing they truly are. The both flowed; enemy's falling as they ended their existence. One ran at Chuck and tried swing a knife at him, but Chuck grabbed his arm, broke before placing his Five-Seven into the man's ribs, firing two shots, killing him instantly. A flash bang was thrown over reception desk, which Chuck quickly grabbed and threw back. It went off a second later just half way over the desk, causing Morgan's ears to begin ringing painfully. If Chuck was affected by it he sure didn't show it as he shot another target. The last man, Chuck made sure his shots were non lethal.

Chuck saw him grab his radio as he fell down. Moving to him, Chuck grabbed the radio in time to hear Shaw's voice, confirming his mother's words. He was tempted to pick up the radio and holler at Shaw, but stupidity was not something he wanted to inject into this already unstable situation.

"They have your family."

Chuck looked at his enemy, an impassive look on his face. He signaled Kestrel who picked the man up roughly.

"I'm getting back to the apartment," Chuck growled only to hear the man chuckle, as if Chuck had said the most humorous joke he had ever heard.

"What," Chuck spat.

The man said nothing. Kestrel let out a frustrated growl before punching the man in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Chuck turned and made his way towards the passage connecting the store to his apartment. He walked slowly, his pistol leveled. When he entered Castle, the weapons had been removed. With wide eyes, Chuck forgot about stealth as he ran up and into his apartment. The kitchen table was broke, chairs knocked over, front door wide open. He ran into the courtyard in time to see a van speed of, leaving him alone. Ellie's door was open as Chuck made his way in. The apartment was empty. He had failed her. Tears fell down his face as he let out a frustrated yell.

-X-

Kestrel sat in silence, watching the enemy, sitting their smirking, blood running from his freshly broken nose. The door to the conference room shot open, startling Morgan, Kestrel and Marie. Chuck looked at the battered and bruised man in front of him.

"Where are they," his voice menacing.

The man laughed, "Who."

Chuck slammed his fist, no holding back, into the man's head. Blood splatter across the conference table.

"Where!"

The man let out a gurgled laugh as a lazy line of drool mixed with spit ran down his chin.

"That all you got?"

"Why *Punch* did *Punch* he *Punch* take *Punch* them!"

Kestrel grabbed Chuck and pulled him back. His knuckles were coated in blood and tears streamed down his face. This time their enemy didn't laugh or taunt, he simply sat there, his swollen face twitching every few seconds.

"Shaw's not stupid; he knows you won't risk anything happening to your loved ones, he's using them as a shield."

Chuck tried to calm his breathing but the thought of his sister kept his rage fueled. If anything happened to her, Shaw's death would be slow.

"Where, did he bring them?"

The Shop agent laughed lightly. "What makes you think I know that?"

Chuck grabbed the man's pointer on his left hand a twisted it, until he was rewarded with a sickening crack. Screams rung off the walls of the conference room.

"A-A-All Shaw told me to tell you was, Marie had first recruited him there, and he met his new boss there."

"Wait," said Chuck slowly, "Recruited him?"

"Haven't figured it out," the shop agent laughed through gritted teeth, "She's," he pointed at Chuck's mom, "the leader of the Ring."

-X-

AN: Sorry for how long it took for me to get this chapter out, I had it typed up a month ago and then my computer got a virus and we had to send it in, when we got the computer back, I had to focus on school. I'm not usually one to beg, but send me a message if anything seems off; it's been a while since I have written, so I'm not sure how this turned out. Grim is not done in this story, I will say that. As for how easily Team Bartowski was taken out, remember they aren't as coordinated as they used to be, not to mention they never expected Shaw to turn, not to mention I wanted to show that the Shop is something they're not used to, a well coordinated smart vicious enemy. Thanks, Bigbro56. HAPPY EASTER!


End file.
